


The Appointment

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (AKA the gyno AU), (is back), AU, F/F, Gynecologist AU, Yaz is her patient, alternative universe, the Doctor is a gynecologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: Yaz had been to the gyno before - several times in fact. She was always very rigorous with looking after her health which included getting checked out regularly. It was fine. A bit unpleasant but just one of those things you needed to get on with.It’s just… those other times her doctor hadn’t been a gorgeous blonde woman with a warm smile and big hazel eyes, who sent heat shooting straight through Yaz’s body when she spoke.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 122
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since this has been requested so much I’m posting it back up. Thasmin gynecologist AU...

Glancing down at her phone, Yasmin Khan gauges she has time to grab a quick drink, and turns to head into the little coffee shop she was just passing by. The warm scent of coffees and flavourings fills her senses as she steps inside out of the cold, and she sighs gratefully, joining the long queue and gazing up at the board.

The queue moves slower than she’d anticipated - she thinks the young girl behind the tills might be training - and she fidgets, glancing at her phone every couple of minutes, debating whether she should just forget the drink and hurry on. 

“ _ No _ ,” she hears a man say in a loud voice up the front, “I said a latte not a frappe which is what’s come up,” he points at the till. 

“S-sorry sir,” she sees the small brunette girl stammer, watching as her cheeks colour. “It’s my first week, I’m still getting used to the systems,” she gives a nervous laugh. 

“Well then they probably shouldn’t have put you on the till on your own if you don’t know what you’re doing,” he suggests rudely and Yaz watches as the girl goes even redder. 

“I know - it’s just we’re short staffed today and -”

“Don’t care, just hurry up with my damn order, I’ve been waiting here for fifteen minutes.”

As the girl starts to stammer out an apology Yaz is just about to step forward and ask the man to watch his tone and show some respect, when to her surprise the woman next in line at the front beats her to it. 

“Alright, she’s already apologised - can’t you see you’re upsetting a young girl who’s just trying to do her job?”

“Well maybe she should do it better then,” the man turns to snap back at her. He’s tall, clean shaven with a coat pulled on over a suit and a hands free device attached to his ear - Yaz knows the type. The woman - easily a foot smaller than him - tilts her head as she looks back up at him, apparently not a bit intimidated as she replies.

“I think she’s doing just fine - considering this is her first week and she’s been left alone here - I’d have messed everyone’s orders up by now,” she turns to say to the girl who smiles, ducking her head. Yaz watches her turn back to the man. “Now what was it you wanted again?”

“ _ A latte _ \- it’s not exactly a difficult order.”

The woman looks across the till. “One latte please,” she says kindly. 

The girl nods and scurries over to prepare the drink. 

Relaxing back in her place in the queue, Yaz watches with a small smile as the girl serves the man, who reaches out to take his drink after handing over the money and hurries off, clearly still annoyed but chastised. The woman who’d come to her rescue steps up to order next. Yaz can only see the back of her head and a little of her side profile, but she has beautiful bright blonde hair styled into a neat bob, a slim frame and a bright sort of energy around her as she draws a laugh from the girl working with something she says. 

“Not to worry,” Yaz hears her say before she heads off, “Lunch rush will be over soon then it will probably quieten down.”

She crosses the shop to set her cup down by the napkins and sugars, and Yaz watches her start patting down all her pockets, searching for her phone that’s started ringing, and is so distracted starting at her that she doesn’t realise it’s her tun to order until the woman behind her clears her throat pointedly. 

“Oh - sorry, I was miles away,” she apologises to the girl waiting to take her order, quickly firing it off. 

The blonde woman is still hovering by the side when Yaz moves over to pick up some sugars, and she watches as she hangs up her phonecall and shoves her phone in her pocket before she grabs her cup and spins round to leave - fast. 

Yaz had been just stepping up beside her when the woman whirls round, and they collide, an elbow knocking Yaz’s cup out of her hands and spilling the drink everywhere. 

“Ah!” She jumps in surprise, leaping back from the hot liquid as the cup hits the floor. 

“Oh my god - I’m so sorry!” The woman gushes, picking up Yaz’s cup from the floor and setting it on the side along with her own, which she’d miraculously managed to hold out of the way during the collision. She yanks a handful of napkins out of the dispenser and pushes them at her. “Here - god it’s gone everywhere - didn’t burn you did it!?” She worries as she dabs at Yaz’s arm before bending to quickly mop up the mess on the floor. 

“Ah - it’s fine - mostly just on my jacket… don’t worry about it,” she smiles at the woman.

“God I’ve ruined your coat! And you’re in uniform! Can I get arrested for this?” She jokes, tossing the napkins in the bin and handing Yaz another wad of them.

She laughs, taking them from her and dabbing at her hand. “I’m off duty luckily for you - otherwise you’d be straight down the station,” Yaz quips, earning her a bright laugh. Now she’s seeing her face on, she’s as pretty as Yaz had imagined - prettier, even - with sparkling hazel eyes and a warm smile gracing her lips that sat above a sharp jawline. Yaz feels a flutter in her stomach, and watches as the woman turns and picks up her cup, giving it a shake. “Nearly all gone,” she pulls a guilty face then tosses it in the bin, taking Yaz’s arm. “Here I’ll buy you another one,” she offers quickly, tugging her with her to the back of the queue.

“Oh - that’s okay you don’t have to -“

“No, no don’t be daft I insist! What were you drinking?”

“It’s fine really, it was just a tea I can just -“

“No way me too!” The woman beams at her. “Most people come here for those horrible coffee concoctions but I can’t stand them - pumpkin and caffeine should not be mixed,” she says, sounding very serious about that, her forehead scrunching up in a way that makes something funny happen in Yaz’s stomach. “Could never really drink coffee either,” she chatters on, “I mean I could - I do like it but it doesn’t like me. Last time I had a cup I was awake for thirty-two hours,” she says very seriously and Yaz muffles a giggle into her hand. “Here!” She says suddenly, holding out her cup with a smile. “You take mine, I’ll just queue for another one.”

“Oh - no I couldn’t -“

“Yes you can. Go on,” she presses the warm paper cup into Yaz’s hands. “Can’t have you covered in tea  _ and  _ late for wherever you were going,” she motions to the long winding queue and Yaz hesitates. It’s likely she  _ would  _ be late for her appointment if she waited again.

“Okay then,” she relents, taking the cup gratefully, “thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me for spilling tea all over you,” she chuckles and Yaz finds herself enraptured by her warm laugh.

“It was just an accident,” Yaz smiles. 

“Well, it’s lucky for me that I seemed to have managed to pick the nicest cop in Sheffield to accidentally assault then.”

Yaz laughs, waving her off. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Uh,” she holds up the cup, realising she  _ really _ should be going. “Thanks for the replacement.”

“Of course! Have a good afternoon,” she offers warmly and Yaz nods. 

“You too,” she says, before tearing her eyes away from her and hurrying from the little shop with a pleasant feeling in her stomach and a daft smile on her lips. 

She can’t shake the image of the woman’s bright smile from her head as she hurries down the streets, the paper cup of tea she’d given her warm in her hands. Yaz had never met anyone quite like her - she was stunning of course and  _ completely _ Yaz’s type, but it wasn’t just that - it was as if there was a little bright bubble around her, her smile infectious and smooth voice making Yaz’s stomach flutter so intensely for somebody she’d literally  _ just  _ met it was a little alarming. 

She should have gotten her number. Why hadn’t she got her number? There was no harm in asking, she could only say no - and Yaz was usually pretty good with those sorts of things - life was too short not to ask a beautiful woman whose smile made her knees weak for her number. But Yaz’s brain had turned to mush inside the coffee shop, and quite honestly she doesn’t even remember the majority of what she’d even said to her, the encounter passing by in a blur. 

She almost walks into a lampost she’s so distracted by her thoughts, and giving herself a shake as she remembers where she’s supposed to be going, Yaz pulls her phone out, cursing when she looks at the time when she realises she’ll be late for her appointment if she doesn’t hurry. 

She makes it with a minute to spare, and is out of breath when she pushes open the doors and steps inside the warm waiting room. She checks in at the desk and is informed that the doctor’s running late - typical. Yaz sighs as she takes a seat, wishing she hadn’t bothered almost sprinting the rest of the way here to make it in time. At least she has time to actually drink the cup of tea that had caused her so much grief on the way over. 

In the chaos, she realises just before she takes a sip that she’d forgotten to get any sugar for it - but is pleasantly surprised to find it sweetened already just to her taste. She smiles as she takes another sip. What were the chances?

God, Yaz could kick herself for not asking for the woman’s damn number. She probably wouldn’t have given it to her anyway - she was probably taken, a woman like that - or straight. The prettiest ones always were. But at least if she’d asked Yaz would  _ know _ . Now she was going to spend the rest of the day thinking about her and the opportunity she might have missed. She wonders if she goes to that coffee shop often - maybe if Yaz went there again at lunch tomorrow she might bump into her again. 

It was a slim chance but Yaz sighs, already knowing she’s going to head over there anyway. 

She’s scrolling through an app on her phone with hazel eyes and blonde hair floating through her mind instead of the words and images she’s seeing in front of her when her name finally beeps up on the little board along with a room number. She gets up, sticking her phone away and tossing her empty tea into the bin before hurring down the hallway. Yaz sighs as she pauses in front of the door, reading  _ Doctor Jane Smith _ on the lettering and bracing herself to get this over with, and she knocks before easing it open and stepping inside. 

Yaz almost balks when a blonde head pops up from behind the screen on the desk in the corner and familiar hazel eyes look back at her. 

Her stomach flips.

Well. Thank god she  _ hadn’t _ asked for her number.

“Oh - hello again!” Says the very woman who’d been in her head since she’d met her just that afternoon. 

Stomach doing somersaults, Yaz lets out a nervous laugh, closing the door behind her. “Uh, hi,” she says.

“Well I was just about to apologise for running late but you already know why that was,” the doctor grins at her from behind her desk, then motions to the seat in front of it. “But I am sorry - yet again.” She wrinkles her nose up again. “For both things. Come in, take a seat.”

Wiping suddenly sweating palms on her trousers, Yaz hurries across the room and perches on the edge of the chair the other side of the doctor’s desk. 

She stares at her - unable to help herself - as the doctor taps on her keyboard and clicks a few things on the computer. God, she was even more beautiful than Yaz had remembered, the blue glow from the screen glinting in deep hazel eyes, and pretty pink lips parted as she stares at what’s in front of her. 

“How was the tea?” She glances at Yaz briefly with a smile. 

“Oh - good, yeah,” she chuckles awkwardly. “Thanks.”

She smiles at her then clicks a couple more things. “Aha! Here you are. Sorry - system’s a bit slow today, never seems to like mondays.”

“Yeah I know the feeling,” Yaz replies, earning her another one of those dazzling smiles. 

“Yasmin Khan?”

“That’s me.”

“That’s a pretty name - Yasmin. You don’t hear it too often either. Always wished I had a pretty name or at least one that wasn’t so common.  _ Jane,”  _ she pulls a face as she says it, and Yaz can’t help but smile. 

“Jane’s a nice name too,” she says politely.

She wrinkles her nose, face scrunching up in a way that was far too adorable for a grown woman. “It’s boring. I prefer the Doctor anyway - some of my friends used to tease me when I first qualified but the nickname sort of stuck.”

“Your friends call you the Doctor?” Yaz clarifies, amused.

“Yep! Everyone does really. Sometimes I forget and introduce myself to people that way too - I like to think it makes me seem cool and mysterious but they probably just think I’m a bit odd. Which I have been told I am, quite a lot. Anyway!” She says, giving herself a little shake and good god Yaz thinks she’s already half in love with her. “Shall we get started?”

Yaz’s face pales. 

She did know, of course, she  _ knew _ that she was coming to the gynecologist for a checkup. And she knew that she felt awkward and horrified once she’d stepped inside and realised her doctor was the gorgeous woman she’d bumped into quite literally not an hour ago and hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since - but it’s only now sinking in exactly what that meant was about to happen. 

Oh, Yaz is  _ so glad _ she hadn’t asked for her number.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you read before and are re-reading or if this is the first time you’re reading I would love to know what you think! I debated for a long time about uploading this again so any encouragement would be very much appreciated...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response to chapter 1! I was gonna space these out a bit but patience was never a virtue of mine... here is chapter 2!

“So,” the Doctor says, after Yaz squeaks out a ‘sure’ in response to her question, “there’s a gown over there behind the curtain, if you want to get undressed and pop it on then come and take a seat over here when you’re ready.”

Nodding, Yaz gets up and scurries across the room and behind the curtain in the corner. 

There’s a little chair by the wall, and she plops down her bag and sheds her jacket, stepping out of her shoes and hurriedly undoing her trousers numbly as her heart pounds in her chest. 

This was fine. Yaz had been to the gyno before - several times in fact. She was always very rigorous with looking after her health which included getting checked out regularly. It was fine. A bit unpleasant but just one of those things you needed to get on with. 

It’s just… those other times her doctor hadn’t been a gorgeous blonde woman with a warm smile and big hazel eyes, who sent heat shooting straight through Yaz’s body when she spoke. 

It was only because she’d met her before she arrived. If Yaz hadn’t bumped into her on the way here, she probably never would have thought about it. It just felt weird because it happened to be a woman Yaz had felt intensely attracted to since the moment she’d laid eyes on her and now she was here. As this. About to see a hell of a lot more of Yaz than she’d like.

Or. At least not under these circumstances. It’s not like Yaz would say  _ no _ to a woman like that, if the opportunity did arise - if they’d swapped numbers for instance and Yaz had taken her on a date and it had gone well, then another and another until they got to the point of tumbling through Yaz’s front door intertwined, heated kisses and touches leading them to her bedroom…

God god Yaz  _ needed  _ to get a bloody grip! She absolutely could  _ not _ be fantasising about something like that - she’d only just met the woman for god’s sake! And now she was about to become very quickly considerably more acquainted with her. 

“Everything okay Yasmin?”

Cursing under her breath, realising she’d been silently panicking in the little corner here for too long, Yaz hastily slides her knickers down her legs and off, almost stumbling when she catches them round her feet. 

“Uh - yes! Sorry - two secs!”

“No rush at all, take your time,” comes the reply. “Just making sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine!” She squeaks back.

She hesitates with her fingers on the buttons of her shirt - but it’s warm in the room and Yaz feels like her body has already heated up by about ten degrees just thinking about what was going to happen, and so she quickly yanks it off and tugs the cotton gown on over her bra. 

Taking a deep breath, Yaz pulls back the curtain and crosses the room to perch herself on the examination table as the Doctor pulls things out of cupboards in the corner. 

She smiles at her, sitting down on the chair next to the table.

“Feeling okay?”

Heart pounding already, Yaz nods.

“Good. I know these things aren’t much fun. So, a police officer huh?” She chats as she opens up a new box of gloves. “That’s got to be pretty demanding.”

“Yeah,” Yaz croaks, clearing her throat when her voice comes out a little hoarse. “Yeah it can be hard, it depends on the cases really.”

“Have you been doing it a while?”

“Since graduating,” she nods. “I went straight from school into an apprenticeship on the force, so… six years now.”

“I’m impressed,” she smiles, pulling out two gloves. “And mortified - imagine crashing into someone and spilling hot tea all over them only to find out they’re a force of law!” 

Yaz laughs. “Seriously, it’s fine. I uh… I thought it was really nice of you to defend that girl before by the way.”

“Oh! Yeah.” She frowns. “Some people are just raised with no manners aren’t they? The poor thing looked terrified enough without somebody speaking to her like that.”

She glances down at what she’s doing, and Yaz takes the opportunity to exhale shakily, smoothing trembling hands over her gown while the Doctor’s isn’t looking.

“So,” she speaks up again. “Any concerns or is this one just routine?”

“No,” Yaz replies, mouth dry. “Everything’s fine.”

“That makes my job easier,” she offers her another smile which Yaz can’t help returning. “And have you been sexually active since your last appointment?”

“Um,” Yaz feels her cheeks flushing. “Yeah, just, uh, I mean I was but it was just - a couple of times and… well that’s over now so yeah not, not recently. Currently,” she hurriedly corrects, feeling like an idiot. _ Just tell the gorgeous woman you fancy you haven’t been getting any lately Yasmin, nice one,  _ she scolds herself. 

“And what form of birth control have you been using?” She continues, unfazed by Yaz’s nervous rambling. 

“Uh,” Yaz feels her face  _ burn.  _ She doesn’t know why - she’d been to countless appointments and she never usually had a problem divulging this particular piece of personal information to a medical professional, but her heart starts pounding even harder and she has to clear her throat before she can speak, finding it suddenly dry. “Not needed. I uh - doubt she could have gotten me pregnant.”

The Doctor’s eyes flicker up to hers just briefly, looking… surprised? Intrigued? Now Yaz was just being  _ ridiculous.  _

“Unlikely, yes,” She chuckles kindly, scooting herself across the room on her chair to gather some things from the little counter along the edge. “I hope you’re still being careful though, practising safe sex? I’m sure you’re aware you can still contract STIs when you’re with a woman, even without direct genital to genital contact - touching your partner then yourself, sharing toys, that sort of thing.”

Yaz inhales sharply, mouth open and mind going blank as vivid images flash across itt, the Doctor’s casual explanation and smooth voice sending her senses into overdrive and thoughts racing.

“Yasmin?”

She realises she hasn’t replied, and the Doctor is looking over at her, head tilted. 

“Uh - yes! Yes, I know,” she manages to stammer out quickly. “I have. I do, I mean… yeah, yeah I’ve been careful.”

“Okay, good,” she gives her an easy smile, gliding back across the floor on her chair towards her. “Now for the fun part,” she jokes, setting her things down on the little table beside her and pulling on a pair of disposable gloves. Yaz finds her eyes drawn to her hands as she wriggles them into blue latex, pulling the gloves down over them and flexing her fingers.

“Yasmin?”

“Huh?” She blinks, snapping her eyes back up to the Doctor’s face and hoping her cheeks weren’t red. 

“I said can you just pop your feet up in the stirrups.”

“Oh,” she says, “s-sorry, yeah.” She shifts to do so as the Doctor turns away to fiddle with something, and Yaz catches sight of the little silver cuff around her left ear where short blonde hair is tucked behind it.  _ Cute _ , she thinks, eyes following the line of her neck down to where sharp collarbones dipped beneath the thin navy t-shirt she had on under her white coat, and Yaz feels her mouth go dry, heat rushing to her core and oh  _ fuck _ , she was wet. She could feel it, she was burning, dripping, practically on fire down there, there was no way the Doctor wouldn’t be able to tell -

“Okay just scoot down towards me?” She says, sliding back between Yaz’s legs, and with no choice, biting down hard on her lip as she stares at the ceiling, Yaz does as she says. “That’s it,” she murmurs. Her voice is warm, a natural, calming lilt to her tone that made Yaz feel at ease and completely on edge in a different way at the same time. God, her voice was  _ beautiful.  _

“Everything okay?”

Yaz blinks down at her, and realises how hard she had been tensing and biting down on her bottom lip.

“Mhm!” She squeaks out, releasing it from her teeth. “Sorry - just… a bit nervous. I hate these things.”

“Hmm everyone does I think,” the Doctor agrees, shuffling in closer to her and  _ shit _ Yaz swears she feels herself  _ pulse  _ at her proximity. “But don’t worry - I’m very gentle.”

_ Fuck.  _ Yaz feels her cunt actually clench in response to her words, a dull throb beginning to take hold between her legs and oh god she was so wet, her body burning and aching, heart pounding, nipples tingling and Yaz squirms, terrified that the Doctor was about to notice how god damn aroused she was and throw her out of her office.

“Yasmin, you’re going to feel my fingers on you now, it might be a little cold, sorry.” She pulls a face which makes Yaz smile, despite the trepidation at what was about to occur that’s coursing through her. “Always got cold hands, me,” she chatters on as she scoots in closer. “Probably not that great a thing for someone in my profession…” Her words fade into the background as Yaz jumps when she feels her touch. “See! Warned you.”

Yaz tries to force a laugh, to pretend that yes she had jumped because the Doctors fingers were cold, not because her touch had sent red hot desire and pleasure and  _ want  _ coursing through her. She knows she’s wet, can feel it as the Doctor’s fingers touch her carefully, checking her over as she chatters easily to keep her relaxed. At least - Yaz assumes that’s the intention, but she can’t exactly tell the woman that her sinfully warm and smooth voice is only winding her up even more than she already is, making her insides throb with want and core burn.

And she’d been right - she is gentle, touching her almost reverently, her fingers so soft and careful as they glide over her labia and gently part her folds, and Yaz feels as though she could melt in her hands.

She thinks she’s  _ is  _ melting - she’s certainly wet enough, and she squirms, embarrassment coursing through her in waves.

“Sorry,” Yaz mumbles, feeling like she  _ has  _ to address the elephant in the room, and the Doctor glances up at her curiously.

“What for?”

“I know I’m…” her cheeks burn and she squirms on the table. “It’s… this week, um, just after my period, I always get kind of, um, you know…”

“Oh!” She says, catching on, and throws her an easy smile. “I didn’t even think of it. I do this for a living Yasmin, I see a lot of these,” she chuckles, glancing down pointedly and making Yaz squirm. “It’s very natural and common for the body to produce lubricant in response to stimulation. That is what you were referring to isn’t it?” She glances up when Yaz inhales sharply, almost choking at her blunt words.

“Yes, yeah. Okay, that’s good,” she chuckles nervously, dropping her head back and trying desperately not to focus on the Doctors fingers touching her, just centimetres away from her aching clit.

“All looks good here,” she says after a minute, pulling back and sitting up. “Do you want me to do the pelvic first or this bit?” She holds up the familiar phallic shaped instrument sitting on the little table and Yaz feels her cheeks heat up as she thinks of the Doctor inserting it into her, of her using it to open her up and look at her inside -

She thinks she must have looked alarmed because the Doctor picks it up again, throwing her another one of those soft smiles.

“We’ll get this part out of the way then shall we? It’s not much fun but necessary I’m afraid.”

“I know,” Yaz responds, heart beating in a frenzy inside her chest as she eyes the piece of equipment, watching as the Doctor applies a generous amount of lubrication to it. Not that it feels like Yaz is going to need it. She squirms, trying to calm her breathing and think of something else in an effort to quell the burning ache between her legs.

“This is called a speculum,” she tells her, holding it up for her to see, “I just need to insert this into you - you’ve been before so you know what to expect - or do you want me to explain it to you anyway?”

“Um, no,” she mutters quickly, shaking her head, because she can  _ not _ listen to this woman explain  _ that _ in detail to her. “It’s fine, I know.”

“Alright just lay back and try to relax then. This part can be a bit uncomfortable but I’ll try and be as quick as possible.”

Yaz nods, staring at the ceiling and fiddling with the gown by her sides as she feels the Doctor moving in closer to her again. God Yaz was so painfully wet and turned on by the woman between her legs she was practically throbbing, desire pooling inside the very pit of her stomach and settling there like molten lava, heat radiating through her core from the inside out. She can smell her own arousal, and the realisation makes her inhale sharply and hold her breath, because fuck - if she could smell it the Doctor surely could too, and she’d know what it meant and fuck,  _ fuck _ , she’s never even got slightly wet in one of these apointments before what the hell was wrong with her!?

The Doctor has paused, glancing up and waiting until Yaz looks down at her until she speaks. 

“Ready?”   
Yaz nods, snapping her eyes away from beautiful hazel ones to the ceiling. 

She holds her breath when she feels the Doctor ease the cool instrument inside her, every muscle in her body tensed as she tries  _ so hard _ not to imagine it’s something else the gorgeous woman between her legs is penetrating her with. Oh god, now she was thinking about being penetrated by her, which was of course exactly what was happening, and fuck, Yaz is sure she can feel her internal muscles actually  _ flutter _ around thing as the Doctor pushes it deeper inside her and god - she can’t do this -

“Almost there,” the Doctor murmurs.    
“What!?” Yaz squeaks. 

“We’re in, just going to open you up - just remember to keep breathing for me, yeah?” She says softly, glancing up at her briefly, and Yaz realises she’s mistaking the fact that her body was so goddamn tense for nerves. 

“Oh, okay, yeah,” she nods hastily, forcing herself to inhale and exhale. 

“Nice and slowly - that’s it,” comes that beautiful voice again, smooth as honey, and Yaz forces herself to slow her breathing. She feels a sudden pressure inside and her body gives a jolt, toes curling in the stirrups as the Doctor opens the speculum up inside her. 

“There we go,” she murmurs, distracted as she works, “you’re doing really well Yasmin.”

Yaz has to bite down so hard on the inside of her cheek to suppress the moan that threatens to escape from her at those words that she tastes blood.

The Doctor’s eyes flicker up to hers. “No pain?”

She shakes her head. 

“It’s fine,” she breathes quickly.

“Good. Just remember to breathe, nice and steady - worst part’s over now anyway,” she throws her a reassuring smile before bending in closer. “I’m just taking a look at your cervix.”

_ Okay _ . Fine. That was fine. A gorgeous woman Yaz was insanely attracted to was just looking at her actual cervix inside of her body right now. This was fine. She squirms, trying to force herself to  _ calm down _ because this whole situation was ridiculous and Yaz needed to get control of herself and act like the mature  _ adult _ she was and not some horny teenage virgin. 

“Keep still for me please,” comes the murmur from between her legs and an actual sound leaves Yaz’s lips. 

The Doctor’s blonde head pops up. “Are you alright?”

“Yep!” She squeaks, cheeks flaming because she’d just bloody  _ moaned _ in the middle of her appointment for fucks sake. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No, no it’s fine,” she shakes her head hurriedly. “Just… feels weird,” she says, knowing she had to come up with some sort of explanation. 

“I know, I am sorry.” She scrunches her face up sympathetically. “I hate having these done,” she says, ducking back down. “Almost done now.”

“What you don’t - do your own then?” Yaz tries to make a joke, determined to distract her mind from the sordid places it’s trying to run off to - but it doesn’t help, especially not when the Doctor’s rich laughter comes from between her legs as she retrieves a swab. 

“No, that would be a little awkward. Not that I’ve ever tried - maybe I’ll give it a go the next time,” she banters back, and oh shit, that had  _ not _ been an intelligent thing to say because now Yaz’s head was filling with an image of the beautiful blonde like this, on her back, legs spread, her own hand dipping between them -

“Okay there we go,” she says, dragging Yaz back to the present and making her blink rapidly as she eases the instrument back out of her. She scoots away to discard of it, peeling off gloves and sorting through things as Yaz stares at the ceiling, trying to calm her racing heart. 

“Everything looks good anyway,” she tells her brightly. “So we just need to do the pelvic then you’re all finished.”

“Okay,” Yaz nods, turning her head to see the Doctor pulling on a clean pair of gloves and fiddling with a bottle of something -  _ lube _ , Yaz realises, watching her squirt some onto her fingers and feeling her mouth go dry, fresh heat rushing to her core and oh  _ fuck _ . 

She didn’t think she could survive this.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise 😂 Would love to know what you think!
> 
> As a side note, I'm now on twitter (again) you can find me @zaffrinfic come follow because I'm sure they'll be plenty of fic updates and extra snippets etc 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

When the Doctor glides back over to her on her chair, gloved fingers slickened, and settles between her legs again, Yaz feels herself grow embarrassingly even wetter, desire seeping from her and cunt throbbing, screaming for relief.

“I’m just going to insert a finger into you first, okay Yasmin?”

She nods hastily because Yaz can’t find her voice,  _ really  _ wishing the Doctor didn’t insist on explaining everything she was going to do to her because Yaz’s mind was taking her softly spoken words and running with them to sordid places. The Doctor leans in, placing one hand gently on the very bottom of her abdomen and Yaz braces herself, holding her breath and trying to think of the most un-arousing thoughts she can muster.

It doesn’t help. When the gorgeous woman between her legs pushes a finger carefully into her Yaz feels herself contract around the digit, feels heat shoot from her core right through the centre of her body and she has the bite down on the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan. Her hands fist in her gown and she squeezes her eyes shut.  _ Think of something, anything but this - work - Ya _ z thinks of work, thinks of the fact that she has to go back in this afternoon and with such a short shift left she knows she’s going to be stuck behind the desk doing paperwork. There’s a desk in this room, and Yaz finds herself envisioning the Doctor sitting behind it, glasses perched on her nose and  _ god  _ she would look sexy in glasses - another image flashes, Yaz picking her up by the hips and sweeping all the papers on that desk aside to lay her down, ripping open the buttons on her shirt as she moaned in Yaz’s ear -

“Just relax Yasmin,” the smooth voice cuts through the illicit thoughts in Yaz’s head, and she snaps open her eyes, face and body on fire.

“Huh?” She squeaks.

“I know it’s hard, but try to relax,” she sends her a reassuring smile from between her legs, and Yaz realises the way she had her eyes squeezed shut and was hardly breathing must have looked weird. “I’m not going to hurt you okay? 

“I know,” Yaz breathes out with a puff of air, forcing herself to unclench her hands from her gown.

“I’m going to inset another finger into you now and press down on your stomach. It might feel a little weird but shouldn’t be painful and if anything hurts tell me straight away okay?”

She gives a hasty nod, scrunching the material of her gown up in her hands as she braces herself.

Two of the Doctor’s fingers glide into her as if she is made of butter, and Yaz’s eyes almost roll back in her head.

_ This is not a sexual situation!  _ She tells herself, over and over - but her body doesn’t seem to understand that, heat building and burning between her legs, body thrumming with pleasure around the digits inside her - and then she starts to move them, feeling and pressing  _ up _ and Yaz -

She gasps, toes curling, eyes widening the second she realises the sharp inhale had left her lips.

The Doctor pauses, one hand on her abdomen and one between her legs. “Does that hurt?”

“No!” She squeaks.

“You’re sure?” The Doctor sounds confused and Yaz wants to  _ die. _

“Yes - sorry - it doesn’t hurt. Just…” She trails off, cheeks burning.

The Doctor gives her a kind smile. “Just feels a bit strange?”

“Strange, yeah,” Yaz rasps out. 

“Just try and keep still for me though, alright?”

Face and body burning, Yaz nods, glaring hard at the ceiling tiles above her and desperately trying to imagine she’s somewhere else. 

She feels the Doctor’s fingers pressing up inside her again at the same time as she presses down on her stomach with the other hand and Yaz holds her breath, everything inside her coiled so tight it feels as though one more touch could make her  _ snap _ \- and oh god, there was distinctive heat and pressure building between her thighs and she absolutely could  _ not  _ be feeling these things and -

“You’re so tense,” comes the Doctor’s soft voice and Yaz snaps wide eyes down to hers to see a concerned furrow in her brow. “Are you sure this isn’t hurting? Because it shouldn’t be -“

“No,” Yaz quickly squeaks. “Sorry, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” she smiles at her, “I’m almost done just - just try to relax your muscles for me - your stomach’s like a rock it’s difficult to feel when you’re tensed up like this.”

“Sorry,” Yaz mumbles again.

“It’s alright,” she smiles, “quite some muscle you've got here.”

_ Oh fuck _ .

She is  _ not  _ flirting Yaz! She screams at herself when she feels her whole body respond to her words, head spinning and stomach doing another one of those stupid little flips. What is wrong with her today that she falls apart when an attractive woman compliments her!? Of course, it didn’t help that said attractive woman also had her fingers knuckle deep inside her -

“Do you have to train for work?”

“I - huh?” She stammers dumbly.

“Fitness? Is it for work or just a hobby?” She’s clearly trying to make small talk to relax her but Yaz can’t exactly tell her it’s having the opposite effect. 

“Um, yeah.”

Hazel eyes flicker up to hers. “For work?”

“Oh - no, I mean, not really, I just… the gym. I go. I like it, I mean.”  _ You’re an idiot, Yaz,  _ she tells herself.

The Doctor nods kindly and falls silent as she presses down on Yaz’s stomach again, and white hot heat shoots through Yaz’s core. She bites her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to get control of the sensations rolling through her because she  _ knows  _ she’s still tense, she can feel it, and when she glances down nervously can see the little frown of frustration on the Doctor’s face as she moves her hand to a different spot on her stomach and Yaz forces herself to relax her lower body. 

It makes it worse - when the Doctor presses down the next time Yaz swears she can feel her fingers right up inside her against the pit of her stomach, and it takes everything in her not to moan out loud at the sensation. 

“Please relax sweetheart, it’s okay,” the Doctor says to her, clearly having sensed her distress, her soft voice warm and gentle, and her words only sending more desire shooting through Yaz’s core. What was  _ wrong  _ with her? How could one woman she’d just met have such an insanely intense effect on her? 

“I do this every day,” she reminds Yaz. “You don't need to be worried. And I really don’t want to hurt you, so you do just need to try and relax because if you tense up this much it’s going to feel more uncomfortable.”

“Sorry,” Yaz breathes out with a puff of air. 

“It’s alright,” she smiles at her. “It’s perfectly normal.”

God, she was so kind, and sweet and gentle, her fingers so capable and her whole aura making Yaz feel like she was warm from the inside out. She was beautiful but it was more than that, something about her just made Yaz feel like her world had shifted when she stepped into it, and that was  _ crazy,  _ and it wasn’t something Yaz had ever felt before, but she was just… perfect.

“There, that’s better,” she says softly when Yaz makes a conscious effort to relax her body, her rich voice practically a  _ purr _ that immediately makes every muscle in Yaz’s body go taught again.

Pleasure is building inside her, centreing between her legs and with it the panic builds too - Yaz knowing she’s hurtling towards something that absolutely  _ can not happen _ , not here and now, not like this, but the Doctors fingers press  _ up  _ again and she -

She -

Yaz gasps as she feels her body shudder, inner muscles clenching and fluttering around the Doctor’s fingers inside her as an intense orgasm ripples through her, horror gripping her at the same time. She bites down so hard on her lip she tastes blood and is left gasping on the table when the tremors cease. 

She feels the Doctor’s fingers freeze inside her, then locks eyes with her as she glances up, hazel eyes wide and surprised, and god, Yaz thinks if she just died in this moment it would honestly be a relief.

“Um,” Yaz squeaks out.

The Doctor clears her throat after a horrendous pause that felt like it lasted days but in reality was probably only a couple of seconds.

“Uh - s-sorry Yasmin - too much pressure maybe?” She gives her a disarming smile. 

“It’s fine,” Yaz squeaks quickly.

“Do you… need to take a break?”

When Yaz risks a glance down at her the Doctor is biting her lip, looking up at her with eyes that are slightly anxious for the first time that day, and the mortification rolls through Yaz in another intense wave.

Yaz hesitates before she nods, quite certain that her body may break apart if she let the Doctor touch her any longer. She slips her fingers out of her and Yaz feels her body give a jolt - and god, she’s so embarrassed she thinks she might cry. 

“You can sit up for a moment,” she tells Yaz as she rolls away from her on her chair, “take a few minutes - I, um, just need to check something on my computer actually.”

Yaz nods dumbly, taking her feet down and shifting to sit up on the table, heart pounding as she tugs the gown down over her knees with trembling hands.  _ Did she know? Maybe… maybe she didn’t know, maybe she didn’t realise, oh please, please say she didn’t realise... _

She tries to force herself to look away from the Doctor - but she can’t tear her eyes away from her hands as she watches her peel off gloves - from those damn fingers, long beautiful fingers that were just two minutes ago  _ inside  _ Yaz, the fingers of one hand glistening with lubrication and the evidence of Yaz’s illicit pleasure...

The Doctor yanks that glove off too and tosses it to the bin before getting up and crossing over to plop down behind her computer in the corner. Yaz fiddles with the gown, body still thrumming with pleasure, core burning, so wet she can feel it slick and warm between her thighs as the Doctor hides behind her screen avoiding her eyes and  _ she knew - oh god, of course she knew.  _ And she was so disgusted she couldn’t bear to touch her for another moment. Yaz’s whole face and neck burns as she stares down at her lap.

“Should I go?”

The Doctor’s head snaps up from behind her screen. 

“Go?”

Looking down, Yaz nods. 

There’s a pause. “Do you… want to leave? Because of course you can - if you’re not comfortable -”

“No,” she says quickly, “No, that’s not… I’m fine,” she lies, feeling guilt for the anxious edge to the Doctor’s words. “I just thought…” she trails off, unable to find the words. 

“We’re not quite done, but almost, I promise - I just thought you could use a minute,” the Doctor tells her, and when Yaz risks a glance over she offers her a gentle smile. “You know, I could get a nurse to come in and be here too if you’d prefer?”

“No!” She quickly says, unable to bear another person being witness to her mortification. “No, it’s fine.”

“Alright.”

God -  _ did _ she know?? Maybe she didn’t - perhaps she mistook the shudder and tension for Yaz’s nerves - that was why she suggested they took a break… maybe? Yaz is almost certain she’s fooling herself but she  _ has _ to at least hope it hadn’t been as noticeable as it had felt - otherwise it was quite likely that she may become the first person alive to actually die of embarrassment. 

“Okay, done.” The Doctor taps a few things on her keyboard after a few minutes before pressing enter then moving back across the room to her chair near Yaz. “Can I get you anything before we continue? Water? I could run down for a cup of tea if you like?”

Yaz knows she’s trying to be kind because she feels sorry for her because she’s pretty sure the Doctor doesn’t offer to go and make all her patients cups of tea, and god she’s  _ so kind,  _ and it only makes her feel worse. She shakes her head quickly.

“Think I’ve had enough tea thanks,” she manages to quip, earning her a bright chuckle.

She feels her body tense up as she watches the Doctor pull on another pair of gloves, internally screaming at herself to get a goddamn grip when the heat between her legs surges and burns.

“Are you alright to continue with the examination now?”

Yaz nods, shuffling down and placing her feet up in the stirrups as before,  _ praying  _ she can keep better control of herself this time. 

“Okay,” she smiles, voice calm and casual. “Nice and relaxed this time, I’m gonna be really quick okay?”

Yaz nods, breathing out as steadily as she can through her nose and telling herself very firmly that  _ of course _ the Doctor didn’t realise that she’d unintentionally given her an orgasm - Yaz was probably stressing over nothing.

As promised, she finishes up the exam quickly, Yaz somehow managing to nake it through by running through her times tables in her head. And focusing on the residual mortification which did enough of a decent job of quelling the flames of her desire for her to get through it without disgracing herself again. 

“All feels okay,” the Doctor smiles at her, slipping her fingers out and scooting away from her to peel off her gloves, and Yaz breathes out a sigh of relief, blinking up at the ceiling and telling her racing heart it can calm down. “And that’s us finished,” she says, tossing the gloves into the bin. “You can go and get dressed now.”

Yaz nods, sliding off the examination table onto wobbly legs, and scurrying away across the room and behind the curtain in the corner. 

_ Don’t cry, don’t cry, _ she tells herself over and over when she’s finally away from the Doctor’s eyes. Yaz was a grown woman, and she was absolutely  _ not _ going to cry over something like this - she just - she just needed to get out of here and away from the gorgeous woman who’d turned her into a ridiculous horny  _ mess _ within two hours of knowing her, and she would be fine. She dresses quickly, leaving the gown on the chair and zipping her coat all the way up to the top before taking a deep breath and stepping out from behind the curtain. 

She’s planning to make a hasty exit but the Doctor smiles at her and gestures to the seat in front of her desk, and wondering when this nightmare will end, Yaz crosses the room and sits down. 

“So,” she says, all hints of awkwardness vanished, “everything looked good, and you should get the results of the pap smear within two weeks,” she tells her, and Yaz nods. 

“Okay,” she manages, “thanks.”

The Doctor looks hesitant. “Is there… anything else I can help you with?”

“No,” Yaz shakes her head quickly. 

“Okay,” she says, “Then I’ll let you get back to your day. Back to work?”

“Uh - yeah, yes, I am,” Yaz nods, a little thrown by the attempt at small talk when all she could think about was getting out of there. 

The Doctor nods. “Hope you have a good afternoon then,” she says and Yaz manages to stammer out some kind of ‘thank you, you too,’ in response, before getting to her feet and hurrying over to the door. 

“Yasmin?”

Heart leaping, Yaz slowly turns on the spot. “Yeah?”

The Doctor tilts her head at her from her place behind her desk and Yaz’s heart pounds faster.

“Sometimes... we can’t help the way our bodies react to certain situations. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about.” She smiles reassuringly at her, and as Yaz’s last foolish hope that the Doctor hadn't noticed disappears, she wishes for death yet again.

“Um, yeah,” she mumbles. 

She smiles kindly at her. “Have a good day,” she repeats. 

“Yeah - you too,” Yaz somehow manages to get out before she turns and finally makes her escape, practically bolting through the door on legs that still tremble.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some more second hand embarrassment!!

Ryan chokes on his drink. “Yaz - man - stop,” Ryan protests, waving a hand. “You have _got_ to get some female friends. I don’t need to hear this stuff!”

“Well I haven’t _got_ any female friends - haven’t really got any other _friends_ full stop except you so you’re just gonna have to put up with it ‘cause I need to vent.”

He lets out a groan and downs the rest of his pint before getting to his feet. “I’m gonna need another drink for this.”

Yaz sighs, slumping in her seat at the little table in the corner of the bar they’re in, head in her hands as she replays that mortifying moment over in her head yet _again._

 _“_ Okay.” Ryan plonks another pint down and sits down opposite her again. He takes a large gulp. “Shoot.”

Yaz huffs. “So. After that she did a pelvic -“

“A what now?”

“Pelvic exam - with her fingers.”

Ryan swallows a mouthful of his beer too quickly, coughing again. “Okay,” he says when he’s done. “Is that the embarrassing part?”

“What - no - that’s normal. That’s what happens when you go to the gyno.”

He looks mildly alarmed and Yaz rolls her eyes. _Men,_ she thinks, _they have no idea what we have to go through._

“So..” he says, “what was embarrassing about it?”

Yaz looks down at her glass, biting her lip before she glances around to check nobody is listening in and leans in towards Ryan. 

“I sort of… had an orgasm.”

Ryan chokes on his mouthful of beer - again - swallowing it down hastily and spilling it from his glass all over his hand before he sets it down.

“You what!?”

“I didn’t _mean_ to! And I tried to stop it but it just… it just _happened.”_ She groans, taking three large gulps of her vodka and coke. She doesn’t drink often - her family have never been very strict religiously but Yaz does try to abstain from alcohol as much as possible. Tonight was a desperate occasion. 

“Oh my god.”

“I know. I wanted to die.”

“Did she realise? What did she say?”

“Nothing - well, not really she just, we just took a break and she went kind of quiet - _ugh_ \- and then just before I was leaving she said I shouldn’t be embarrassed or something.”

“So she noticed then?”

“Reckon so yep,” she sighs miserably.

“Fuck.”

“Yep.”

“Wow, that’s… I don’t even know man. That’s the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well thanks!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just -!” He exclaims, tugging at the neck of his shirt and rubbing a hand over his face. “Jesus. How could you have an _orgasm_ in a medical exam!?”

“Shh!” She hisses, glancing around in panic to make sure nobody had overheard - she certainly did not need anyone else being privy to her mortification.

“I’m just saying!”

Yaz huffs. “I don't know - I just - I’m really gay Ryan and a gorgeous smart incredible woman was fingering me - how was I supposed to react!”

Ryan coughs yet again on his mouthful of beer before hitting himself in the chest with a fist.

“I don’t think it’s referred to as that when you visit the gyno, man.”

“Well my body didn’t know that!”

Yaz downs the rest of her glass.

“I’m going to get another drink,” she mumbles miserably, getting up and heading over to the bar.

She waits in line before ordering another vodka and coke, then taking her drink with a thank you, she turns to head back towards her table -

And that’s when she sees her.

Yaz’s heart is _pounding_ and she practically collapses back into her seat opposite Ryan when she makes it across the bar on suddenly trembling legs.

“Oh my god - _fuck_ ,” she panics as Ryan blinks at her.

“What’s happened to you?”

“It’s her!” She hisses, stomach doing somersaults.

“Huh?”

“It’s - the doctor! The doctor from the - oh my god, I can’t believe this, someone up there is laughing at me,” she exclaims, sinking down as low as she can in her seat, trying to hide behind Ryan as she peeks out at the blonde across the bar.

Yaz doesn’t know how but she thinks she’s gotten even _more_ gorgeous since that afternoon. She has a drink in her hand and she’s standing in a group conversing, gesticulating enthusiastically with her hands as she talks. She’s wearing blue culottes and a plain shirt tucked in with a light grey coat slung over her arm, and her feet are shoved into boots that look like they’ve seen better days. Her style is odd, but Yaz finds that it only makes her further fascinated by her, and her heart beats fast as she watches her toss back bright blond hair as it falls into her eyes. 

“Where?” 

Yaz is jolted back to where she is by Ryan’s voice, and sinks further down in her chair.

“There! In the corner - the blonde with the blue trousers. _God,_ she’s so gorgeous.”

Ryan turns in his seat, staring.

“No, other corner - over there!” Yaz nods her head and he turns to look.

“What - hang on - _Jane?_ ”

Yaz whips her head round to Ryan. “You _know_ her!?” She splutters.

“Yeah! She’s that doctor - the one Graham’s been on about setting you up with!”

“ _What!?”_

“Oh talk of the devil,” Ryan nods behind her and Yaz spins round just in time to see Graham approaching, unwinding the scarf from his neck. “Alright kids how’s it going?” He greets them warmly.

“‘Ey grandad - Yaz knows the Doctor!”

“ _No,_ I don’t -“

“What, our Doc?”

“Yeah! She’s over there,” he points across the bar.

“Wait no -“ Yaz exclaims, panic coursing through her but it’s too late.

“Oi, Doc!”

Graham’s voice carries across the bar and Yaz watches in horror as the blonde woman’s head snaps round and then her face lights up when she catches sight of him. She waves before turning to excuse herself to the people she’s chatting with, and then she’s winding her way across the bar through tables, drink in hand and a smile on her face and for the hundredth time that day, Yaz wishes the floor would just open up beneath her and swallow her whole. 

“Graham, Ryan, hi!” She beams as she approaches them, flinging an arm around each of their shoulders. “How are my favourite boys?”

“Alright Doc,” Graham greets her. “Ryan said you’ve already met this one.” He points to her, and _really_ , could a meteor just hit this bar right here, right now? Or maybe a heart attack could take her, quick and easy. 

The latter wasn’t feeling all that unlikely as she watches sparkling hazel eyes shift over to lock onto hers, and sees the Doctor’s eyes widen and face light up in recognition. 

“Yasmin!” She exclaims, and Yaz curses herself for the way her heart leaps at the fact that she remembers her name - then she wonders if that’s perhaps a bad thing, if she’ll forever remember the weird girl who had an _orgasm_ while she was examining her -

“Hi - this is a surprise!” She beams. “How do you know these two?”

Yaz can only stare at her, jaw slack, all ability to communicate leaving her. 

She feels Ryan’s elbow in her side and hears him clear his throat next to her. “Yaz and I went to school together, didn’t we Yaz?”

“Uh huh,” she manages to nod. 

“Yep,” says Graham, she’s one of the family, our Yaz. How’d you know the Doc then?”

Panic coursing through her, Yaz opens her mouth, unable to think of how she could possibly answer that, when the Doctor shifts her attention to Graham, speaking up brightly. 

“Bumped into each other in a coffee shop this morning,” she says. “Quite literally! Spilt poor Yasmin’s tea all over her, but she was very nice about it,” she grins. 

“Well I hope you bought her a new one,” Graham replies. 

“She gave me hers,” Yaz quickly interjects, determined to at least _try_ and not look like some sort dumb mute. 

“Glad to hear it,” he chuckles, “Honestly Doc, why do we let you out?”

She shrugs, grinning back at her friends.   
“I’m gonna grab a drink, anyone want anything?” He says. “Doc - you joining us?”

She glances at Yaz before nodding a little - hesitantly? “Just for a bit then.”

“I’ll help ya,” Ryan offers, giving Yaz another elbow in the side and a shit eating grin over the Doctor’s head when he gets up and follows Graham off to the bar. 

She hates him. 

Heart pounding as she’s left alone with the Doctor who slides into a seat across from her, Yaz clears her throat. 

“Hey, uh… thanks,” she chuckles awkwardly, “For not saying…”

“Oh!” She smiles at her. “Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t. It’s a personal thing, isn’t it?” She takes a sip of her drink and Yaz shuffles in her seat, hoping to god she was referring to the whole - attending a gynecologist appointment and _not_ , uh… what had happened. Her face burns and she looks down at the table, fiddling with her phone. 

“You know - if you’re uncomfortable I can go -” she makes to stand up. 

“No!” Yaz says quickly, feeling bad, “No, it’s fine! They’re your friends too.”

She hesitates. “If you’re sure…”

Yaz nods, forcing a smile. “Course,” She croaks. 

The Doctor settles back down with a smile. “Small world isn’t it? I’m surprised we haven’t met before.”  
“I know,” Yaz nods. “I’ve heard a lot about you though.”

“Really?” She looks intrigued, raising an eyebrow in a way that Yaz really shouldn’t find so insanely attractive. “Good things I hope?”

She swallows hard. “Yeah,” she chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, intently avoiding her eyes. 

There’s a pause. “Listen, Yasmin -”

Her stomach plummets but she is mercefully saved from god knows what the Doctor had been about to say to her, by Graham and Ryan returning with four drinks. 

“Ah - Graham!” The Doctor scolds as he sets down a drink in front of her. “I’m driving!”

“It’s only one,” he waves a hand. 

“Two,” she holds up the glass in her hand before pushing the drink Graham had just given her towards Yaz. “Here - you have it. Another apology for pouring tea all down you this morning,” she smiles and Yaz laughs nervously as she risks a glance up at her. 

“Thanks.” She eyes the three drinks now in front of her. “I hope someone’s driving me home,” she jokes. 

“I could.”

Yaz’s head snaps up, mouth falling open at the Doctor’s words, stomach flipping - “Oh - it’s fine,” she laughs nervously, “I was just kidding - I’m like… twenty minutes away so I’ll just take the bus -”

“Okay,” she shrugs with an easy smile. “But the offer’s there.”

Yaz’s two friends and the Doctor quickly fall into conversation and Yaz goes quiet as she listens in, sipping at her drink and wondering how her day had ended up like this. 

First, she meets the most gorgeous, incredible woman totally by chance who makes her insides warm and her knees weak, then in a cruel twist of fate said woman turns out to be her gynecologist, whom Yaz then utterly disgraces herself in front of by bloody climaxing in the middle of the examination - _then,_ if that wasn't bad enough, that same woman turns out to not only be in the same bar as Yaz that evening, but also Graham and Ryan’s friend. Who they wanted to set her up with. Yaz accidentally catches her eye and quickly looks away, cheeks pink, picking up her glass and taking a few large gulps. 

She learns a fair bit about the Doctor while she listens in - mostly that she’d travelled - a lot. Yaz gets the impression she hadn’t actually been back in Sheffield all that long, and she loses track of the number of countries she mentions. Ryan tries to drag Yaz into the conversation more than once, even kicking her in the shin beneath the table at one point, but all she can manage is a few awkward laughs when one of them cracks a joke, her throat closing up and mouth going dry everytime she looks at the beautiful woman on the other side of the table. Which is… most of the time. 

The Doctor gets up after a while, excusing herself to head to the loos, and just as she’s feeling like she can finally catch her breath, both of Yaz’s friends turn to face her.

“So,” Graham’s grinning at her, and he waggles his eyebrows. “What do you think? She’s pretty eh Yaz?”

“Uh…” She shuffles in her seat. “I guess…”

“Clever as anything too, our Doc - isn’t she Ryan?” Ryan shrugs, also grinning as he watches Yaz squirm.

“Here,” Graham continues, her discomfort clearly going over his head, “you should ask her out!”

“Oh - no, I don’t think I could -“

“Want me to suggest something then? I can just see the two of you together you know, reckon you’d be perfect for each other.”

“Wha -“ Yaz splutters, “I - how do you even know she’s into women?” She asks, heart pounding. 

“Oh - she used to be married to one. Yeah - Grace knew her wife, River, lovely woman - bit chaotic she said - bit like the Doc actually. Think that’s why it didn’t work out. River took off to Africa last I heard. She never could sit still, that woman. But I think the diovorce was amicable.”

“Oh,” says Yaz, unable to come up with a more intelligible response. 

She silently tells her heart to _calm down_ as it starts beating in a frenzy against her chest. So she wasn’t straight - that didn’t guarantee the fact that she would be attracted to Yaz too - and even if she had been, any teeny tiny chance Yaz _might_ have had with a woman like that had been utterly obliterated by her being unable to control herself this afternoon. 

“‘Ey grandad, did you know the Doctor was a gyno?”

“A what?”

“Gynaechologist,” he says, as Yaz shoots him wide eyed _don’t-you-dare_ glares across the table. 

“Oh, yeah - think she’s specialised in all sorts over the years - why?”

“I didn’t,” Ryan shrugs, “Yaz -”

“Told him,” Yaz quickly cuts in, kicking Ryan in the shin hard enough to make him wince. “She - she mentioned it when we met earlier, and I told Ryan, just before you arrived.”

“Oh right,” he shrugs, then grins again. “‘Ey bit weird you bumping into her like that innit? When we been saying you’d make a good pair - bit like fate?” He raises his eyebrows and Yaz rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she mumbles, fiddling with her glass. 

She’s saved from the interrogation by the Doctor bustling back over to their table, plopping back down into her chair and depositing a handful of multi coloured balls in front of her that clatter down onto the table like marbles.

“There was a gum ball machine by the toilets!” She says, delighted as she cups a hand to stop one rolling off the table, “look how many it gave me! Anyone want one?”

Yaz’s chest does something funny, a little flutter near her heart as she watches the Doctor happily pop one into her mouth, Ryan and Graham paying little enough attention for Yaz to realise this wasn’t considered a strange thing for her to do. It was so absurd - to see such childlike behaviour from the same woman who’d asked Yaz casually about her sexual activity just earlier that day, and touched her with such confident experienced hands… the two characters just didn’t fit and yet… somehow they did. Somehow, she was perfect.

And suddenly this doesn’t feel like some silly physical attraction, this is… god, Yaz is utterly enamoured. By somebody she’d blown her chance with before she even got to have it.

Swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat and putting it down to stress, she picks up her glass and downs the rest of it, grabbing the full one next to it.

“Steady on Yaz, we’ll be carrying you home,” Graham teases.

“I’m fine,” she mumbles, catching the Doctor’s eye and blushing again furiously. Yaz takes another gulp. 

—

“You gonna be alright getting home?” Ryan asks Yaz, as they pause outside the bar, zipping up coats and wrapping scarfs around their necks in the Doctor’s case - it was multicoloured and a simple _scarf_ should not look so damn attractive on anyone. 

“Mhm, yep,” she nods. Graham had left about an hour ago and Ryan was heading off elsewhere after a text message that made him grin like an idiot. Usually Yaz would have teased him for it, but she was far too busy trying to disappear into the seat she’d been sitting in and drowning her sorrows that evening. “Busstop’s just… that way.” She points then frowns. “Wait, no… that way - whoops,” she mumbles when she drops her phone, squinting at the pavement as she tries to locate it. 

“Okay,” she hears a sigh from the woman next to her as she bends to retrieve Yaz’s phone, holding it out to her. “You are not getting the bus like this.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. My cars just round the corner.”

“Nooo!” Yaz blurts out before she can stop herself, eyes wide. “No - no, no - I’ll be fine.”

“Yaz - just go with the Doctor mate, otherwise I’m gonna have to take you home myself.”

“You can’t do that!” She gasps, “You’ve got a date - hook up - _thing_ ,” Why were words so hard tonight? “Go. I’m fine.”

She feels a gentle hand on her arm and when she turns her head she sees kind hazel eyes looking back at her. “Please Yasmin.”

Yaz feels her insides positively _melt_ at her words, and she internally groans, knowing she’s already given in. “Fine,” She sighs, and trails after the Doctor when they bid goodnight to Ryan.

They reach the car park and when the Doctor leads her over to a very old fashioned deep blue Mini Cooper she stops and blinks at it.

“You want me to get in _that?”_

The Doctor laughs brightly, unlocking the doors. “There’s more room inside than you’d think.”

Yaz eyes the diminutive vehicle and thinks about being cramped up inside there with the Doctor - just the two of them, alone together - _close_ together, almost as close as they’d been that afternoon - and she backs away, almost stumbling on unsteady legs.

“You know what, actually I can just call an Uber I don’t want you to go to any trouble -“

“Yasmin, I’m taking you home, get in the car,” the Doctor moves round to her side and opens the passenger door for her, and Yaz hesitates, glancing away then back at the Doctor who’s looking at her expectancy with an eyebrow raised and she gives in, sighing and moving over to flop down onto the seat inside.

The Doctor shuts the door and moves round to slide in beside her.

“Seatbelt,” she reminds her gently as she buckles herself in, and the blonde has to lean over to take Yaz’s from her hands when she fails at clicking it into place. She gets a waft of her scent when she does - not quite a perfume, but it was fresh like sweetened fruit and Yaz feels her head spin a bit.

“I could have done it,” she grumbles, entirely _fed_ _up_ with the situation and with this ridiculous day. “Could have gotten the bus fine too.”

“You’re very stubborn,” the Doctor comments, not without amusement as she starts the engine and pulls out onto the street. 

“You’re very persistent.”

“Can’t argue there,” the Doctor chuckles.

The Doctor is a shocking driver, and Yaz doesn’t know why she’s surprised. She’d got a kind of… chaotic energy off her from the moment she’d laid eyes on her that morning, and watching her vere round corners and almost miss a stop sign and completely disregard the fact that her car had indicators, Yaz decides she’d been right. How could somebody who drove like such a maniac have such a gentle touch?

Yaz feels her body heat up in response to her thoughts and flushes furiously, glad it’s too dark for the Doctor to notice when she glances over at her. 

“You’re quiet,” she comments. 

“M’always quiet,” Yaz replies. 

“Hmm,” she sounds thoughtful. “No, you’re not. You weren’t quiet when we first met today. And you’re not quiet around Ryan - I saw you two joking and shoving each other when I was getting my coat.”

“Yeah well... he hasn’t seen my vagina,” she mumbles before she can stop herself and the Doctor snorts.

“Yeah - you know I do that for a living right? It’s really not that big a deal Yasmin.”

“For you maybe,” she mutters.

“ _Or_ for you. It certainly shouldn’t be. It’s just a routine checkup everyone needs to get done for medical purposes.”

“I know,” she sighs.

“It’s just a part of your body.”

“I _know.”_

“I have one too, you know.”

“ _I know_ \- god -“

“So you've got no need to feel embarrassed about it.”

“It’s not _that,”_ she huffs out, alcohol loosening her tongue, “well - _it is_ but not just the fact you’ve seen my - ugh!”

“What is it then?”

Yaz falls quiet, face burning and heart pounding as she _wishes_ she wasn’t here right now. 

“Yasmin?”

“It’s _Yaz_ ,” she mumbles, because hearing her say her name like that, just like she’d spoken it earlier…

“Yaz, then,” she corrects, and god she really doesn’t quit does she? “What is it?”

“It’s…”

“What?” She prompts when she doesn’t continue and Yaz’s patience with herself - with this whole _stupid_ situation snaps.

“It’s the fact that I had a bloody orgasm in the middle of the exam!”

Yaz feels her stomach sink when she’s blurted the words out, squeezing her eyes shut as embarrassment courses through her.

“Please tell me you already knew that,” she whispers, although she’s fairly certain she did.

“I did, yeah,” the Doctor confirms quietly. “But it’s really fine -“

“It’s not fine!” Yaz squeaks, “How is that fine!?”

“Because - it’s just… sometimes your body can react a certain way and that’s not something you can control. And it’s really _not_ a big deal for someone in my profession, honestly.”

“What so that’s happened before?”

She fidgets, shifting in her seat. “Not… exactly, but -”

Yaz groans, burying her face in her hands. 

“But I have heard of it happening!” She continues. “Patients experiencing arousal during examinations is actually something that’s even covered during training because it’s _not_ uncommon - sometimes you can’t help the way your body reacts to -”

“To a situation, yes okay, great thanks, I got it.”

There’s a tense pause.

“Listen, Yasmin -“

“It’s _Yaz,_ ” she repeats, because the way she keeps saying her full name like that is _not_ helping.

“Yaz. I’m… I’m sorry if… if something I did made you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes… I’m not that great at reading people and I honestly didn’t realise that you were feeling - _that way_ , and I didn’t mean -“

“Ughh,” Yaz groans, mortification intensifying as she listens to the Doctor try to apologise for something that was entirely Yaz’s dumb fault. “Stop. You’ve got nothing to apologise for, you were just doing your job. I’m just - I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” she chuckles.

“I am,” Yaz mumbles, too much alcohol making her misery sit deep in her gut. “You’re lovely, and kind and I’m an _idiot.”_

The Doctor sighs. “Which way am I going?”

“Oh,” she mumbles, trying to blink at the streets out the window but it’s dark and the streetlights are fuzzy and dancing in front of her eyes and Yaz can’t make out where they are. “Dunno.”

“You don’t know?”

“Told you, I’m an idiot,” she mumbles miserably. The Doctor sighs again, pulling over and managing to get a postcode out of Yaz which she puts into her phone, letting it navigate them the rest of the way.

She stops outside her house, and Yaz opens the door so quickly she almost tumbles out of the car and onto the pavement, mumbling a thank you and bye before hurrying off with burning cheeks _again_ \- relieved to finally put some distance between them.

Yaz drops her keys three times and is just muttering at them, attempting to let herself in for the fourth when she feels a warm hand on her back and turns to blink at the Doctor as she gently takes the keys from her and sticks them in the lock. 

“Thought you left?”

“Just waiting to make sure you got in alright,” she tells her as she guides her in through the door. “Good thing too.”

“M’fine.”

Yaz chucks off her jacket, letting it slip to the floor and kicks off her shoes before stumbling her way down the hallway and into the loo. When she emerges a minute later she jumps when she sees the Doctor still hovering in her hallway. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” She asks Yaz, trailing after her as she wanders into the living room and flops down on the sofa with a groan. 

“I’m _fine_. You can go. Thanks for the lift,” she mumbles, wishing the reason for her mortification wasn’t standing on the threshold of her living room. 

The Doctor sighs. “Let me get you some water first - where’s your kitchen?”

Resigned, Yaz waves a hand in its general direction, curling up on the sofa with a groan.

“Here you go,” she hears a soft voice a moment later and feels a hand on her arm. She looks up blearily as the Doctor perches next to her, handing her the glass.

“Not thirsty,” she mumbles.

“Alcohol dehydrates your system, you need to drink. Just a few sips for me, come on,” She orders, tilting the glass up towards her lips and Yaz feels her body burn at her words, reminded sharply of her gentle commands earlier that day when she’d been lying on a table spread open before her.

“You’re very bossy,” she mumbles, giving in and taking a drink.

“That’s it,” she smiles instead of replying, taking the glass from Yaz when she’s done and setting it down safely on the coffee table. “Now are you gonna be alright?”

“Fine,” Yaz sighs.

“You’re not feeling sick?”

“No,” she shakes her head, “I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes._ You can go,” _please_ , she wants to beg, because all she can think about with her this close is how damn good she smells and just how much closer they’ve been that day.

“Okay,” The Doctor says after a pause, and Yaz feels the sofa shift as she gets up, hears her walking away across the room before the footsteps pause. 

“Yasmin?” She says.

“Yaz,” she mumbles, and the Doctor waits until she looks over at her before she continues.

She shuffles on her feet, looking a bit hesitant and licking her lips quickly before continuing. “I don’t know if you’ll even remember this tomorrow - but please don’t feel awkward about this afternoon, it’s really okay.”

Yaz groans, grabbing a cushion and pulling it over her face.

“I mean it. You don’t need to feel embarrassed about what happened. And… well it’s not unlikely that we’ll see more of each other, I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me. Okay?” She adds when Yaz doesn’t reply.

She sighs into the cushion. “Okay, Fine, I won’t,” she lies.

“Goodnight then.”

“Night,” Yaz mumbles, refusing to uncover her face until she hears the front door click shut after the Doctor leaves. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned my new twitter last chapter but just a note that I've changed my @ so you can find me on there @_zaffrin if you want :)


	5. Chapter 5

“How’s the head?” Ryan grins at Yaz when she plonks herself down next to him at the bus stop early the next morning. 

“Ugh.” She answers, and he chuckles. “Enjoy the rest of your night?”

“Oh yeah,” he grins, then raises his eyebrows at her. “You?”

“Ah shut up,” she digs an elbow into his ribs, “She just dropped me home.”

“That was nice of her eh?”

Yaz sighs. “Yeah, she probably felt sorry for me,” she mumbles. “Hey, can you thank her for driving me home?”

“Thank her yourself - want her number?”

“No! No, that’s… just please?”

He rolls his eyes, waving his hand in a ‘whatever’, getting up as his bus pulls in. “See you later yeah?”

“Yeah. See you.”

An hour later, Yaz’s phone pings with a text, and she frowns when she sees it’s from an unsaved number, opening it curiously.

_ Hi Yasmin! It’s the Doctor! Ryan said you wanted my number so you could say thanks for driving you home last night so here’s my number :) _

Yaz was going to murder Ryan. Another ping.

_ Oh but there’s no need for the thanks, I didn’t mind. Hope your head’s not too sore today! _

Groaning out loud Yaz lets her head drop down onto her desk, wondering how her life had become this. 

“Yaz? We awake this morning?”

Yaz shoots upright, fumbling with her phone as she nearly drops it on the floor. 

“Uh - yes, sorry, sorry I just - just a headache,” she apologises quickly to one of the senior members of the force who’s standing in front of her. 

He folds his arms. “Well I was gonna suggest you go out with Andrews today but if you’re not feeling great maybe you should stay in the office…”

“No!” She quickly says, “No I’m fine, I’ll be fine! Just taken some paracetamol, I’ll be good to go when he’s ready, promise.”

He waves a hand. “Fine, he’s leaving in a hour - get that paperwork done first yeah?”

“Yes sir,” she nods, cursing internally as she watches him retreat. 

She looks down at the message on her phone again, panicking over how to reply. 

What does she even  _ say?  _

_ ‘Hi Doctor yeah thanks for the lift, nice to meet you yesterday sorry about the orgasm.’ _

_!?? _

Yaz resists the urge to let her head drop back down to her desk, closing the blank message screen and deciding to answer it later. 

The work day is long, and slow, not helped along by the fact that she feels as rough as anything and decides firmly that drinking past her limit is  _ not _ worth the day that follows. 

She’s achy and exhausted by the time she plonks herself down on the bus home, and digs out her phone when it pings with a message. 

_ Sorry if this was a wrong number! _

The Doctor.

Yaz sighs, letting out a sound of frustration. Fingers trembling a bit, she hastily types out a reply. 

_ Hey, no this is Yaz sorry for the late reply just had a crazy day at work. Yeah thanks so much for taking me home last night! _

She debates finishing the message with apologising for being a bit of a mess, but worries that it may come across as her apologising for earlier that day too - when she certainly  _ had _ been more than a bit of a mess, but Yaz has no desire to bring that up again. So she leaves it as is and hits send. A reply comes back almost instantly. 

_ Told you, no need for the thanks! _

Yaz bites her lip, wondering how to reply. Should she reply? Another ping before she can decide. 

_ You have a lovely flat btw!! _

There’s a little smiling face emoji at the end of the message that brings a smile to Yaz’s own face. God, she texted like a teenager. 

_ Thanks, _ she replies,  _ you have a really cute car :) _

_ Oi! She’s not cute, she’s a classic.  _

Yaz snorts, biting the insides of her cheeks when she realises she’s grinning at her phone like an idiot in public. Another ping. 

_ I won’t tell her you said that. _

Rolling her eyes, Yaz types out a reply. 

_ Are you one of those people who names their car? _

_ Of course she has a name!  _

A message from Ryan pops up at the top of her screen before she can think of a reply and she flicks over. 

_ Dinner at ours friday night?  _

_ Sure, _ Yaz replies,  _ what’s the occasion?  _

_ Graham’s cooking. Nan taught him how to do a roast and I think he just wants to show off.  _

Yaz smiles, shaking her head. 

_ I’ll be there.  _

Another message pops up on the top of her screen and she opens it to see it’s from the Doctor again. 

_ Anyway it was really nice to meet you yesterday, properly I mean ;) _

Yaz stares at that little winking face emoji at the end with her heart pounding, so distracted she almost misses her stop. She grabs her bag and hurries off the bus just in time, turning to drop down onto the empty seats at the bus shelter just by her flat, staring at the message.

She probably just meant meeting her properly in the pub - outside of the professional scenario. The winking face surely had  _ nothing  _ to do with the orgasm she’d accidentally given Yaz when she’d been laid on her table. She was a professional, after all. 

_ Fuck _ . 

_ Yeah, it was great to meet you too! _

Yaz curses herself after she presses send -  _ great!?  _ Who said  _ great _ \- it sounded like something you said to people at work, or - or to family members who you were trying to be polite to.

_ See you around! _

Another emoji - this one was a little happy grinning face that makes Yaz smile back, despite the turmoil happening inside her. She elects not to reply - it doesn’t feel like it needs one and she’ll probably only say something stupid again anyway. With a sigh, Yaz pockets her phone and gets up, heading home. 

\--

Friday comes around slow, the rest of Yaz’s week is one of her dullest yet at work - the most exciting thing that happens is when they get called out to noise complaints in a cul-de-sac only to find the culprit was a cat who’d got stuck on a roof and was being very vocal about it. 

She’s glad to sign out for the weekend, and heads home and straight into a shower before getting ready to head over to Ryan’s. She stops by the shops on the way and grabs a bottle of wine, and pops by her mum’s for a quick cup of tea and a catch up before heading over. 

“You should have brought her along love!” Grace tells Yaz when she passes on her mum’s best wishes. 

“Oh it’s ok, she and my dad are heading out I think.”

She’s chatting with her and Ryan, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere she always felt here, when the doorbell rings. 

“Oh, there she is, I’ll get it.” Grace says. 

“There’s who?” Yaz says, surprised, unaware anybody else was coming. Her stomach flips when a familiar blonde walks into the living room, shrugging off her coat and handing Grace a - pack of carrots? She supposed bringing wine to dinner would be too conventional for someone like the Doctor - already mid conversation with her. She halts when she spots Yaz. 

“Yasmin,” she smiles wide like she’s genuinely pleased to see her. “Hi!”

“Oh, hey, I uh… didn’t know you were coming…” 

“Didn’t know you were either,” she shrugs like it’s a happy accident - but Yaz knows all too well that’s far from the case and she shoots Ryan death glares when the Doctor turns to ask Grace how she’s doing. 

“Hey,” he shrugs, “it was grandad’s idea.”

“What was?” The Doctor says and Yaz’s stomach flips -  _ again _ \- when she realises she’s overheard.

“Uhh,” Ryn glances at Yaz and she gives him another of those warning glares. “Lamb. I told him chicken was a safer bet but he didn’t listen.”

“Oh, I love lamb, me,” the Doctor replies. “I eat anything actually. Well - try anything. I’ll always try something once. I had insects in Brazil! They did  _ not _ go down well.”

Despite her panic over the Doctor being here, Yaz can’t help the giggle that escapes her at her words. The Doctor seems delighted, shooting Yaz a bright grin that sends her heart beating in a frenzy and cheeks flushing, heat shooting straight between her legs and good  _ god  _ she has to get out of here. 

“I uh - Graham!” She blurts out, and stumbles past her. “Graham needs help! He might… I’ll just go see.” Yaz thinks there was an intelligible sentence in there somewhere as she scampers off into the kitchen.

“Graham!” She hisses when she makes it, “you didn’t tell me the Doctor was coming!”

“Oh yeah, no - did I not?” He acts dumb and Yaz rolls her eyes. “Yeah she didn’t know if she could make it so it’s lucky she did isn’t it? Here,” he says, pouring out a new glass of wine. “Give her this will you?”

Letting out a huff that Graham pretends not to notice, Yaz takes the glass, wandering back out into their living room and giving it to the Doctor. 

“Oh thanks!” She smiles widely at her as she takes it, hand brushing Yaz’s own. She shuffles over where she’s plopped herself down next to Grace on the sofa, making room for Yaz. She perches down next to her, trying to leave a gap between them but it was a small sofa and the Doctor hadn’t left her much room and Yaz finds her hip, thigh and shoulder pressed up against the other woman’s, sending her heart rate crazy. She tries to casually lean on the arm of the sofa in an attempt to put some space between them but all it does is press her hip further into the Doctor’s. She swallows, cheeks flushing when she feels desire flare to life between her thighs, and shifts on the sofa, telling herself crossly that  _ this was ridiculous, Yaz, you’re literally just sitting next to her, get a damn grip!  _

“What do you think?”

“I - huh?” Yaz blinks, realising the Doctor is looking at her. 

“Bourbons or custard creams?”

_ Biscuits.  _ She was apparently in a very heated debate with Ryan about  _ biscuits.  _

“Umm… both,” Yaz shrugs. “I love biscuits.”

“Me too!” She beams. “But for the sake of settling this if you  _ had  _ to pick which one?”

Yaz sighs. “Custard creams I suppose.”

“Aha! Yaz has taste,” the Doctor turns to Ryan triumphantly. 

“Debatable,” Ryan snorts into his drink and Yaz feels her cheeks flush  _ again. _

When they move over to the table once Graham announces dinner is ready, she finds herself sitting next to the Doctor again. 

God, she was going to kill Graham and Ryan. And she wouldn’t be surprised if Grace was in on it too.

The conversation flows easily over dinner - well - the Doctor does most of the talking, chattering on about everything from the weather yesterday to a strange type of blowfish she’d once encountered in Taiwan. She jumps from topic to topic so fast it makes Yaz’s head spin, and yet she can’t help but be utterly enraptured by every word she speaks - like the rest of the table, it seems.

She has to keep screaming at herself not to stare, when she catches the Doctor’s eyes for the third time, and focuses carefully on her food as she eats quietly for the remainder of the meal. 

Her hand brushes the Doctor’s at one point when she reaches for her glass at the same time as the Doctor reaches for a napkin and Yaz blushes red down to her toes. 

She’s relieved when dinner’s over, jumping up before anybody else can, offering to clear the table and bring out dessert, insisting Graham and Grace had done enough that evening. 

It’s an excuse to escape, and Yaz finally lets out a breath as she reaches the kitchen, listening to chatter and laughter coming from the other room and taking her time going about getting out the deserts, needing the moment’s pause. 

“Hi!” 

Yaz jumps so high she almost deposits the cheesecake she’s holding onto the kitchen floor. She sets it down on the counter, clearing her throat as she busies herself hunting for a knife in the drawer. 

“Uh, hey.”

The Doctor moves over to stand beside her, opening the next drawer along and withdrawing a long knife, holding it out to her. “Here.”

Yaz clears her throat again, taking it quickly. “Thanks.”

“You know,” she hears the Doctor say as she concentrates intently on slicing the cheesecake into perfectly equal pieces and  _ not  _ on how the presence of the woman next to her is making her heart beat faster. “You really don’t need to feel awkward around me.”

Yaz pauses mid slide. 

“I… I don’t,” she squeaks quickly, and there’s a pause. 

“Is that why you won’t look at me?”

Cursing in her head, Yaz glances over at her, quickly looking away again when they lock eyes, her cheeks flushing. “I’m not - I do, I mean… sorry, it’s just, it’s just been a long day.”

The Doctor sighs. “Okay,” she says. “But I just want you to know that you don’t need to feel like that, if you were. I don’t. Feel awkward I mean. I like you, Yaz, and I hope we can be friends.”

Yaz blinks rapidly, heart pounding. She risks another glance over to see the Doctor watching her with a tilt to her head. Her hazel eyes are open and honest and there’s a soft smile on her lips that makes Yaz’s stomach do funny things. She swallows hard, and looks away. 

“Me too,” she forces out. 

“Brilliant,” says the Doctor, and when she risks one more quick glance, she’s grinning. “Need any help with that?”

“Uh, there’s uh… there’s a chocolate tart in the fridge too, could you…”

She gasps. “Chocolate! Amazing, I’m on it.”

Yaz finds herself smiling at the delight in her voice, and watches out of the corner of her eye as the Doctor gets it out the fridge and rummages in the cupboard for some plates. 

She knows her way well enough around Graham and Grace’s kitchen to be more than familiar with it, and Yaz wonders that they’ve never met before. Curiosity getting the better of her, she clears her throat. 

“Um… so how long have you known them?”

“Grace and Graham?”

Yaz nods. 

“Hmm… Grace eight years or so now? A bit more - not sure really, not that great with keeping track of time. I travel a lot, on and off. Makes it tricky to keep track of things.”

Yaz glances over at her curiously. “Graham said Grace knew your wife? Uh - ex?”

“River,” she says, and Yaz thinks there’s an edge of tension to her voice she hadn’t heard there before as she concentrates carefully on counting out spoons. “I worked with Grace, in the hospital for a bit - before she met Graham. She was still with Ryan’s granddad then and I was married at the time so… yeah. We all used to hang out.”

Yaz bites the inside of her cheek against a smile at the term. 

“What er… you can tell me to sod off if I’m being too nosy but - what was she like?”

“Grace?”

“No,” Yaz chuckles. 

“ _ Oh _ you mean - River.”

She nods. 

“A nightmare,” the Doctor answers seriously, but when Yaz glances at her in surprise she is smiling as she extracts the tart from the box, setting it neatly on a plate. “She liked to keep me on my toes. Here one minute, gone the next, arrested the minute after that…”   
“ _ Arrested?” _

“Yep,” the Doctor grins, “She was a bit of a trouble maker, to say the least.”

Yaz turns away, a bit stunned. When the Doctor doesn’t elaborate any more she clears her throat. 

“Have you kept in touch?”

“Ish,” she says vaguely. “River’s a free spirit, it’s hard to pin her down. I never should have tried.”

“Is that why…” She trails off, aware she doesn’t know this woman well enough to be asking such personal questions, and her cheeks flush. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she smiles, but doesn’t offer an answer, instead turning her attention to Yaz. 

“So what about you, Yasmin Khan?”

“What about me?”

“I find it hard to believe someone like you isn’t single by choice.”

Yaz chuckles, pleasantly flattered, her cheeks warm. “Uh, well, I dunno about that. My career was pretty important to me for a while so I haven’t really focused much on… dating and stuff.”

“Was?”

She sighs. “It’s fine. I love what I do, it just gets a bit mundane now, some days.”

The Doctor opens her mouth to reply when another voice sounds from the other room.    
“Oi! You two bringing that pudding or what!?” Comes a cockney voice, and Yaz chuckles as the Doctor rolls her eyes.

“Alright, give us a minute!” The Doctor yells back. “Come on,” she huffs at Yaz, picking up the chocolate tart and some plates. “Better get these out there.”

Yaz feels a little easier around the Doctor throughout dessert, and when they move over to the sofas afterwards - Yaz is quick enough to nab the armchair so she doesn’t have to sit squished up against her this time - she starts to feel relaxed around her for the first time as they all chat easily. She fits in here, with Yaz’s little group of friends that were so close they’d always felt more like family. It feels so easy that Yaz is just starting to think that maybe it would be fine - perhaps she  _ could  _ just forget about what had happened and find a new friend in the Doctor - when Grace brings up the hospital and the two launch into a reminiscence of their times working together and Yaz starts to feel a little uncomfortable prickle at the back of her neck.

“We could tell you some stories,” Grace tells them with amusement in her voice, “Ey, remember when you got talked into covering A&E for a month while I was on nights there.”

“How could I forget,” the Doctor says very seriously. “That was the last time I ever worked somewhere that was just initials.”

“And that bloke who came in - with the hoover…”

The Doctor snorts and Ryan looks between them. 

“What happened?”

“Alright,” Graham says, waving a hand at Grace, “Yeah I’ve heard this one - not really for polite company is it love?” 

“Why?” Says Ryan, “What happened?”

The Doctor takes a sip of her wine before speaking very seriously. “Let’s just say you would not  _ believe _ the objects men put their penis in.”

Ryan snorts into his cider and Yaz feels her cheeks flush red at the Doctor’s blunt statement. 

“‘Ey is that why you switched to women?” Ryan says cheekily. “Er - medically I mean but I guess both applies.”

“Ryan!” Grace scolds, “inappropriate!”

“It’s fine,” the Doctor chuckles. “And yeah - working in women’s health comes with a lot less surprises.”

Her eyes catch Yaz’s - by accident or on purpose Yaz doesn’t know - but she swears she feels her heart actually  _ stop _ , breath catching in her throat, her whole body flushing hot with acute embarrassment - and god, Yaz actually wishes she could just  _ die.  _

“You alright Yaz?” Graham suddenly speaks up as Grace and the Doctor launch into another topic and god knows what her face looks like if even Graham had noticed her silent distress. 

“Uh - yeah, yeah - actually - I need to go,” she stands quickly, seeing everybody’s eyes in the room go to her. “I’m sorry I just - uhh, I’m supposed to - to do something.” She trips over the corner of the sofa as she turns, just catching herself in time not to fall, and feeling even  _ more _ mortified, she hurries to the door. 

“At ten o’clock at night?” Ryan calls out. 

“Uh yeah - I promised my sister I’d pick her up - sorry - thanks for dinner it was lovely bye!”

She knows she’s being rude. Curses herself as she bursts out of the front door and lets it slam behind her - but she’d just  _ had _ to get out of there, away from sparkling hazel eyes and a smooth voice and presence that made Yaz’s whole being feel warm - because she - 

“Yaz?”

Yaz jumps when the door eases open behind her, whirling round to see the Doctor stepping outside, folding her arms around herself in the chill air. 

“I - was just going -” She turns to hurry away but her voice stops her. 

“Wait -!”

Yaz pauses, not trusting herself to turn back around to face her without possibly crying. 

“I just - “ the Doctor sounds hesitant and Yaz hears her step closer to her. “You know I wasn’t referring to… to anything to do with y-”

“Yeah of course!” She squeaks before the Doctor can go any further. “Sorry,” she risks a quick glance at her. “I just really have to go get my sister or she’ll be so mad at me for forgetting.”

“You don’t drive?”

“Yeah I… I need to pick up my mum’s car first.”

“Oh okay, well do you want a lift? I should get going anyway, I could drop you on my way?”

“No! No don’t be daft - thank you but it’s fine, you should enjoy the rest of the night.”

Another glance shows her the Doctor looking hesitant. “Okay,” she finally says, “If you’re sure.”   
“Yeah. Thanks anyway,” Yaz forces a smile. “Night then.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

Yaz falters, heart missing a beat, “huh?”

“We’re going to see that new sci fi film - you’re coming aren’t you?”

“Um,” Yaz pauses. Ryan  _ had  _ mentioned something about wanting to see it this weekend and Yaz had agreed - but she hadn’t known it would be a group outing. God she’s going to kill him. “Oh yeah, yeah, sorry I forgot.”

She smiles, nodding. “I’ll see you there then.”

“Mhm, yep,” Another forced smile. “See you.”

The Doctor turns and heads back inside and Yaz lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

Bloody hell. She could  _ not _ keep doing this. 

\--

Her flat is chilly since Yaz had forgotten to switch the heating on before she’d left earlier and she slips beneath her thick duvet gratefully, settling down into cool sheets that quickly warm around her. 

Her head is spinning, residual embarrassment still lingering at the edges, and body thrumming, anxious energy fizzing inside her and making her shift restlessly beneath the duvet, turning over six times until she decides she’s not going to settle in any position and flops back over onto her back with a huff of resignation, shoving her hand down the front of her pyjama bottoms. 

Just to help her sleep. That was all. It definitely  _ wasn’t _ because sitting so close to the Doctor all night had left her in the soaking state she finds herself when she pushes her fingers down between her legs. 

She circles her clit quickly, no patience for drawing things out tonight, trying not to think of the Doctor’s voice and the Doctor’s smile and the Doctor’s  _ body _ pressed against her side as they’d sat squished on the sofa before dinner. She pulls her hand out and yanks her pyjama bottoms down and off after a few moments, frustrated when she can’t get the angle to bring herself off quickly as she forces the Doctor from her head. Pressing two fingers inside, Yaz shifts her hips restlessly, moving her hand fast in an attempt to get this over with but it’s not enough - her body is alive, buzzing with restless energy and the wetness between her legs is only increasing by the second but the pressure is refusing to build. 

“God’s sake,” Yaz hisses to herself as she rolls over and flings open her bedside drawer to rummage inside until her hand closes around what she’s seeking. She yanks out her purple vibrater, quickly shoving it under the covers and pulling the duvet up over her head as she flops over onto her back.

It was ridiculous, that she felt a weird sense of guilt for this, she thinks as she spreads her legs again and rubs the toy over her slickened flesh, lubricating it with her own desire. There was nothing wrong with taking care of herself, it wasn’t - she wasn’t  _ actively _ thinking of the Doctor, she just… she just liked her  _ a lot -  _ too much, and it had been a while and the fact that she liked someone again was making her feel all on edge and she needed this. She was most definitely  _ not _ thinking of a soft smile gracing pretty pink lips and hazel eyes sparkling as another body leant over her, easing the toy inside her as Yaz presses in and feels herself open around it with a sigh. 

She lets her thighs fall further apart as she gives a few experimental thrusts with the toy, the familiar shape of the cool silicone warming inside her and she bites her lip, eyes drifting closed as Yaz surrenders herself to feeling. She wonders if the Doctor would be gentle in bed, slow and steady, touching her carefully like she had earlier that day - or if she’d be rough if Yaz asked, pinning her down and fucking her hard as she bit down on her lip, making Yaz come for her when and however many times she pleased.

Her imagination has already run so far away with her that by the time Yaz presses the button and a purring hum sounds out from the toy inside her she is summoning images of the woman plaguing her thoughts willingly. What did she look like beneath those clothes? Yaz betted she was  _ perfect _ , lithe body soft and supple, small breasts with dark pink nipples that would harden under the flick of Yaz’s tongue, and smooth milky thighs that would flush as Yaz kissed her way up between them. 

She’s sweating as she presses the button again to go up to the next setting, hips moving, pressing down into where it was nuzzled against her clit as she thrusts it faster inside her. She was slick and wet, could hear it as she moved the toy between her legs, an orgasm approaching fast already. Yaz was too keyed up and frustrated to take anything slow, desperate for that  _ release _ she could taste on the precipice, replaying that moment that she’d laid spread out on the Doctor’s table with her fingers inside her over and over now she’s alone and safe in the dark, hearing her warm gentle voice telling Yaz to  _ ‘keep still, that’s it, there you go, you’re doing really well Yasmin, you’re so good Yasmin, such a good girl for me…’ _

A cry tears its way from Yaz’s throat as she comes, orgasm gripping her and holding her there, making her moan and shudder and gasp out her pleasure into the dark of her bedroom as she holds the toy hard between her legs, letting the pulsating buzz of the vibrations ricochet through her until she can’t take any more. 

Her fingers slip and fumble as she tries to switch it off, body twitching, then the room finally goes quiet as Yaz slumps and lays panting and sweat coated in her bed. She pushes at the duvet, suddenly much to hot, flinging it off and letting the air cool her quivering body as she eases the toy out with a sigh. 

“Fuck,” she whispers, when she realises just where her thoughts had taken her in the throes of pleasure.  _ Well done Yaz,  _ she thinks _ , like it wasn’t already hard enough looking her in the eye.  _

Her phone pings on her nightstand, making her jump, and Yaz hastily wipes her hands on her bedsheets before reaching out for it, blinking at the light of her screen in the dark. 

“Shit,” she curses, sitting upright, suddenly sober at the name ‘Doctor Jane Smith’ in her message notification center. 

God’s sake, why hadn’t she just saved her under ‘Doctor’?

_ Hey! Sorry it’s late! I just wanted to make sure you defo knew that I wasn’t referring to anything to do with you or your appointment when I said that thing about the job coming with less surprises or something - stupid thing to say, didn’t think. It’s just you disappeared off so quick afterwards I was worried I upset you. I’m really really sorry if I did! Okay, well night Yaz x _

“Fuck,” Yaz groans again, letting herself drop back against her pillows. 

Did she seriously type that out while Yaz was - 

Face  _ burning _ in the dark, Yaz locks her phone and chucks it down to the side, grabbing the toy from under the duvet and hurrying off to her bathroom to clean up. She splashes cold water on her face and takes a few calming breaths, looking herself in the eye in the mirror and taking in the flush to her cheeks and neck and berating herself for what she’d just allowed to happen. 

Her legs tremble less by the time she pads back to bed and Yaz sighs, grabbing her phone and opening the message again, knowing she had to come up with a reply or the Doctor would be worried. 

_ Hey, no it’s fine seriously I just had to pick up my sister,  _ she types back, hesitating before she ends it. The Doctor had put an  _ x _ at the end of hers, so Yaz hastily does the same, firing it off before she can panic over it too much. 

Her phone pings almost immediately. 

_ ‘Ok cool! See you tomorrow then! X’ _

There’s a little popcorn emoji after the x and Yaz shakes her head, just about to lock her phone and set it aside when another message pops up beneath that one.

_ ‘Sweet dreams x’ _

… _ fuck.  _

\--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for all the love on this one so far, I appreciate it more than you can know ❤️❤️
> 
> Hope you’re all ready for this... 🙊🤫

She’d tried to get out of the cinema, claiming she’d forgotten a family thing that evening but Ryan had whined and bugged her via text all day - finally going so far as to message her sister and discover that Yaz had, in fact, been lying. 

_ ‘I knew it!’  _ He messages her sometime after six. 

_ ‘Look it’s just too weird around her! Please don’t make me go. I’ll go with you again another time.’ _

_ ‘No way, you’re coming tonight, you already agreed - we’re picking you up in half an hour so be ready.’ _

_ ‘Ryan no!’  _ She texts back quickly. 

_ ‘Yaz yes! The Doctor will be well upset if you don’t come.’ _

Yaz pauses, blinking at her screen. ‘ _ What makes you say that?’  _ She types back. 

_ ‘Because she mentioned it like three times after you left last night. And she called gramps this morning to check it was still on and that “everyone’ was going”.’ _

Yaz bites her nails, staring at her phone with a pounding heart. ‘ _ She probably meant you and Graham.’ _

_ ‘She asked what time we were meeting you.’ _

Yaz lets out a sigh, feeling her resolve waiver. For some reason - god knows why, probably just because she was the most amazing, kindest person Yaz had ever met - the Doctor seems determined to befriend Yaz. Which would be amazing, of course - if Yaz didn’t feel mortified down to her core every time she looked at her. 

Knowing she couldn’t bear to disappoint her on the slightest chance that Ryan was right, Yaz curses herself as she texts back that she’ll be ready. She gets a crude emoji back in response and makes a note to sock Ryan in the arm when she sees him shortly, then rushes to her room to get ready. 

She’s in outfit number four that she’d thrown on in a hurry when the doorbell rings, and yells out that she’s just coming as she hurriedly finishes tying her hair up in the high ponytail she’d decided on. She grabs her coat and bag, and is shoving her feet into shoes when she pulls open the door, mouth open ready to have another go at Ryan for forcing her to come when her eyes meet hazel ones and the words die on her lips. 

“Doctor!” She squeaks in surprise. 

When Ryan had said  _ they _ were picking her up she hadn’t realised…

“I thought we were meeting you there?” She manages. 

Hands shoved into her coat pockets, the Doctor shrugs. “We were going to but thought it was silly to take two cars.”

Yaz glances behind her to see Graham and Ryan squished into the back of her Mini, Ryan’s stupid face grinning at her out the window before she looks back at the Doctor. She’s in that same long grey coat and her shirt is tucked neatly into another pair of high waisted culottes - light brown this time, and she has one side of her hair tucked behind her ear where Yaz can see the glinting silver and gold ear cuff and chain she’d caught a glimpse of before. She gulps. 

The woman before her rocks back on her heels, grinning at Yaz. “I can’t wait to see this, it’s meant to be brilliant. You ready?”

She nods, giving herself a little jolt and hurriedly finishing shoving her shoes on before following the Doctor out of the door and into her little car where she sits quietly as her friends chatter on the way, trying not to think about the conversation they’d had last time she was in here. 

She ends up sitting next to the Doctor in the cinema - of course she does, Ryan literally elbowing her out of the way to make sure it happens. The other woman props her massive box of popcorn between them telling Yaz to share, and she does so, glad of the darkness in the cinema every time their hands accidentally brush and Yaz’s cheeks flush like she’s teenager with her first crush. 

After the film - which Yaz thinks had been decent but quite honestly she’d spent too much of the time being hyper-aware of the Doctor’s every movement beside her to pay any proper attention - she gets invited back to the Doctor’s house with the others for takeaway, unable to get out of it with an excuse when Ryan immediately tells her they’re both free. 

They boys want pizza but the Doctor insists they go with Yaz’s choice of curry, and the good food at least helps to calm Yaz’s neves as she silently panicks over the fact that she’s in  _ the Doctor’s house _ . 

The decor is exactly like her - an eclectic mix of things that really shouldn't go but somehow all fit together to create an interior that was warm and beautiful like the woman who lived there.

This crush was getting out of control.

Yaz discovers that the Doctor really can’t handle spice, although she’s apparently determined to try every dish, even insisting Yaz let her taste the vindaloo she’d ordered herself. 

“Your funeral,” Yaz finally sighs when she doesn’t relent, scooping a little bit up on her fork and leaning over with the intention of dropping it onto the Doctor’s plate - but she catch’s Yaz’s hand halfway, instead meeting her eyes as she lifts it up to herself with a delighted grin and shoves the forkful directly into her mouth. 

Yaz freezes, mouth dropping open - and is thankfully saved from almost melting into puddle of turned on  _ lust  _ on the Doctor’s purple sofa only because a few seconds after chewing the mouthful her eyes go wide and her face goes bright red, and then she’s gasping and grabbing for her glass of water, downing the whole lot in between coughing and demanding to know how Yaz can eat a entire plate of  _ that _ . 

“That’s not curry that’s molten lava!” She exclaims, gulping down Yaz’s glass of water gratefully too when she hands it to her with a muffled giggle. 

“I did try to warn you,” Yaz grins, watching her stick her tongue out and pant when she finishes the glass. 

“Yes, you did,” she admits very seriously. “Note to self - always listen to Yaz. God. Your tongue must be made of asbestos. I need ice cream after that.” She disappears off into the kitchen to the laughter of her friends. 

When she returns she plops back down next to Yaz (she  _ swears _ she wasn’t sitting this close to her before), opening the tub of ben and jerries to scoop out a large spoonful and humming when she sticks it in her mouth. 

“God, that’s better,” she says, closing her eyes as she sucks on her spoon and Yaz feels herself go hot all over, and tears her eyes away from the Doctor, yanking at the collar of her jumper as she feels sweat suddenly start to build rapidly on the back of her neck. She catches Ryan’s eyes, who’s grinning at her and knows her sudden fluster is obvious. 

“Um - I’m - more water!” She stammers out, hurriedly standing and grabbing both her and the Doctor’s glasses before scarpering to the kitchen. 

When she’s calmed her racing heart enough to return, she’s just in time to see the Doctor placing a dollop of ice cream on her plate next to her half finished curry and rice and pauses, blinking before she moves across and sits back down next to her as she picks up her fork to tuck in. 

“You…”

“Hm?” She glances over at Yaz, gathering some rice and bit of ice cream on her fork. Yaz shakes her head. 

“Never mind,” she mumbles, deciding to leave her to it as she goes back to her own meal. How can she even be so attracted to somebody who eats bloody ice cream with curry? How can the oddity make her heart flutter with affection  _ even more? _

“Right,” Ryan, announces after dinner is finished and cleared away. “I’m gonna head out. Meeting some mates in town. Anyone wanna come with?” 

“Nah you’re alright son, I’m gonna get home,” Graham answers. 

“Well obviously I didn’t mean you  _ grandad _ ,” Ryan rolls his eyes. 

“Well cheers!”

“No thanks Ryan,” the Doctor answers cheerfully, and Yaz starts to panic when she sees Graham and Ryan both get up and realises that them leaving means she’ll be left alone with the Doctor in her house -

“I’ll come!”

“Really?” He blinks at her in surprise. “You hate nightc- oof!” He cuts off when Yaz elbows him in the ribs. 

“Yeah I could do with a night out,” she shrugs, pasting on a bright smile and shrugging on her jacket. “Thanks for having us over Doctor,” she says politely, careful not to look at her because every time she does she seems to forget how to breathe properly. 

They all bid their goodnights and leave her house, pausing in the street outside to say goodnight.

“You’re not really coming clubbing are you?” Ryan looks at her oddly. 

“Fuck no. I spend enough of my weekends breaking up fights outside them thanks.”

“Eh?” Graham says, walking up beside them as he zips up his coat. “Why’d you say you were going? You could’ve stayed with the Doc Yaz, I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded spending some time alone with you.”

Yaz tilts her head black to the sky and lets out a groan.

“Yeah, that’s why she pretended she’s coming out with me,” Ryan chuckles.s

“I thought you liked her?” Graham sounds confused. “She likes you, I can tell.”

“I  _ do  _ but -“

“Oh Yaz likes her alright -“

“ _ Ryan!” _

Graham blinks between the two of them. “Have I missed something?”

“No,” Yaz says firmly, shooting Ryan a glare. “I do like her, she’s wonderful. I’m just…” She trails off, realising she doesn’t have an explanation that doesn’t involve telling Graham the truth and that is  _ not  _ an option.

He nods kindly, a knowing smile coming to his face, and he taps his nose. “Say no more. Can all be a bit scary at the start can’t it?”

Yaz shrugs helplessly. 

“For what it’s worth Yaz, the Doc’s a good woman. I don’t think she’d hurt you, certainly not on purpose. But you take your time, these things can’t be rushed.”

“ _ Ugh,”  _ she complains when Ryan grins even wider, waggling his eyebrows at her behind his grandad’s back. 

“See you soon Yaz,” Graham bids her goodnight, turning to Ryan and pointing a finger, “Don’t be making a racket when you come in plastered at all hours, your nan will have a fit if you start cooking a fry up at 4am again!”

“I was hungry!”

“I mean it!”   
“Fine, fine, I’ll get chips on the way home.”

He waves a hand at Graham and Yaz offers him a smile before he turns and heads off.

“You knooow,” Ryan says, turning to Yaz. “Gramps is right, I think the Doctor was disappointed you left with us tonight. Should’ve taken your chance mate.”

Yaz groans again. “No, there’s no chances, don’t start.”

“There might be. Never know until you try,” he grins. 

“Ryan  _ stop.  _ I can’t.  _ She  _ can’t, not after…” Yaz feels her face burn again and drops her voice to a hiss, “after  _ what happened _ .” 

Ryan grins. “Hey maybe she liked it - maybe it was a turn on -“

“Oh my god! Can you -“ she cuts off, face bright red as she shakes her head. “I hate you. I’m going home.”

“Meet you at the clubs yeah?” He calls out after her and Yaz throws her middle finger up over her shoulder.

\--

She manages to avoid the Doctor for the next few days. She jumps every time her phone pings with a message - but it’s always just Ryan or her sister and each time she chides herself for thinking it could be the Doctor. Why would she be texting her anyway? But Yaz was in deep, her every thought was becoming consumed with the gorgeous blonde with a bright smile and soft eyes and she has to remind herself that it’s likely the Doctor isn’t thinking about her at all between the times she actually sees her. Unless it’s to remember what a complete and utter idiot Yaz had made of herself the day they’d met. 

She couldn’t  _ believe _ this had all happened. Yaz finally, for the first time in a  _ years _ meets somebody she’s severely attracted to and genuinely adores and she makes a complete twat of herself in front of her within an hour of knowing her. In the absolute  _ worst _ , most embarrassing kind of way. And now their mutual friends were trying to push them together - which would have been ideal if not for the fact that Yaz feels herself die a little inside every single time sparkling hazel eyes meet her own. 

Yaz turns down a drink down the pub after work with Ryan on tuesday, blaming a late work shift but actually just too worried that the Doctor would be there again too. It’s not until wednesday lunchtime comes around that she’s reminded by a text that she had agreed to pizza over at Graham’s tonight - the only compromise the boys would settle on when they’d been bickering over takeaway that weekend. Pizza at Graham’s house, with Grace and Ryan… and the Doctor. 

Yaz groans, pocketing her phone without replying to Ryan’s text telling her to be round at seven, and spends the rest of the afternoon at work panicking over it. Five o’clock comes round and Yaz heads home, so distracted all the way that she nearly misses her bus.  _ Two hours until she sees the Doctor. An hour and a half until she sees the Doctor. One hour until she sees the Doctor… _

At six thirty Yaz grabs for her phone and quickly types out a message to Ryan. 

_ ‘Hey, not gonna be able to make it tonight, actually been off work today not feeling well. Soz have fun.’ _

She hits send, flopping back on her sofa and finally feeling like she can breathe. It was the coward’s way out, but this situation is stressing Yaz out beyond belief and she can’t face the Doctor again just yet. Maybe… maybe she just needed to not see her for a while, let the whole incident fade into something that happened an age ago that the Doctor hopefully forgets?? Let this stupid crush that made Yaz feel like she could barely breathe around her die down also then maybe… maybe they could be friends? 

Realising she didn’t actually have anything in the house to eat now that she’d decided to stay in, Yaz heads out to the local shops and grabs a few things for dinner, and enjoys the rest of a quiet evening in. 

She’s in her pyjamas, getting ready for bed just after half ten when her phone suddenly rings. Plopping down in bed and grabbing for it, Yaz presses answer, expecting to hear her mum’s voice - she was the only one who’d be calling her so late. 

“Hello?”

“Yaz, hi!”

Yaz’s stomach flips at the familiar voice that definitely didn’t belong to her mother but in fact the source of her inner torment. For god’s sake why hadn’t she looked at the damn caller ID before she’d answered!?

“Oh D-Doctor, hey…”

“I just wanted to check you were okay, Ryan said you weren’t feeling well?”

“Oh, yeah, no it’s fine just a… bug, or something.”

“A bug,” she repeats.

“Yeah. Been in bed all day, probably just a twenty four hour thing.”

A sigh comes down the line, and when the Doctor speaks again her voice sounds sad. “You’re avoiding me, aren’t you?”

“What!?” Yaz squeaks. “No, of course not - why would you -“

“Because,” another sigh, “I saw you in Tesco’s on the way over to Graham’s. You were just leaving and you didn’t look that ill and it definitely didn’t look like you were at home in bed.”

_ Shit.  _ Yaz closes her eyes, heart pounding, chest tight in embarrassment that she’d been caught out in her lie. She swallows. “Listen, Doctor -“

“Look Yaz, if you don’t want to see me again that’s totally fine, I’ll respect that and I’ll tell the boys to stop inviting us places together -“

“No!” Yaz’s stomach drops, “no, that’s not -“

“But if it’s because of what happened the day we met like I suspect it is then - then that’s  _ ridiculous,  _ because I don’t  _ care _ Yasmin, and you shouldn’t either.”

Yaz closes her eyes, biting her lip. “How can I not?” She whispers. It’s the first time they’ve talked about it openly since that first night when Yaz had been more than a little tipsy, and she gathers all her courage and plunges on; “it was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me and you… you’re wonderful and of course, I wish we could be friends but I just - how can we be when every time I look at you I remember it…”

“But it really doesn’t matter -“

“I  _ does  _ matter though! 

The Doctor lets out a huff, like she’s frustrated with the situation. “Yaz I just wish you wouldn’t -... look, can we go on video?”

Yaz feels her stomach flip. 

“Um - w-why?”

“Please?”

Letting out a shaky huff, and cursing quietly in her head because she could never say no to anything when she asks like  _ that _ , Yaz quickly yanks her hair out of it’s messy top-knot, raking her fingers through it as it falls down around her face and throws all the mess of clothes off her bed to the floor. “Okay, if you want.”

“Okay one sec.”

She’s surprised when the Doctor hangs up the phone instead of just switching it over, and has to wait a few minutes until it rings again.

When she presses answer the Doctor is leaning over in front of the screen, and beams when she sees Yaz’s face. 

“Hi. Sorry, had to switch to my laptop,” she says, shifting it round where it appears to be set on a desk in front of her bed. 

“Okay…” Yaz says, “So what did you…?”

The Doctor locks eyes with her through the screens and smiles. “Watch me.”

Yaz watches as she clambers up onto the bed, shuffling back until she’s leant up against the headboard and then - 

“Woah!” Yaz automatically covers her eyes as on the screen the Doctor slides her pyjama bottoms down her legs and off. 

“You’re supposed to be watching,” she hears her laugh, and peeks out between her fingers, heart pounding to see her grinning at her from the bed, clad only in a thin strap top and a pair of black knickers. There’s lace round the edges and Yaz’s mouth goes dry. 

“Um.”

“Hold on -” She crawls across the bed to grab the laptop, and Yaz gets a view straight down her top as she leans over in front of it that makes her inhale sharply as the Doctor settles the little computer down at the end of the bed propped up on a couple of pillows so she’s isn’t so far away when she moves back up to her previous position. 

“Okay,” she says brightly. “There that’s better.”

“What are you - what are you doing?” Yaz stammers.

“Evening the score,” the Doctor smiles wryly, and with that she hooks her thumbs under the top of her underwear, and with a lift of her hips she tugs them down, lifting her legs to let the material slide down creamy thighs and over her knees, finally down slim calves and off the ends of her feet so she can toss it aside. 

Then she spreads her legs. 

“Oh my god. Okay,” Yaz says, trying to remember how to breathe. Inhale, exhale. She tears her eyes away from the screen where the Doctor is smiling at her from her position on the bed, looking totally relaxed half naked and completely exposed in front of Yaz’s eyes. “Okay, we’re even, thanks,  _ god _ , I can’t believe you - bloody hell can you get dressed!?” She chokes out when she risks another peek to find she hasn’t moved. She hears a laugh from her phone and she cups a hand over her traitorous eyes to stop herself from looking again.

“I mean, we’re not quite even  _ yet, _ but if you’re really uncomfortable then I’ll put my clothes back on.”

Yaz peeks out from between her fingers. She’s closed her legs at least, thank god, folded them delicately together, tucked up close to her, but Yaz still has a wonderful view of pale smooth skin as the Doctor trails her fingertips idly over her bare thigh and Yaz swallows hard.

“What do you mean not yet?”

She grins at her on the screen. “Well, I saw you - have a -“ She waves a hand and Yaz feels her face flush.

“Okay, thanks! Can we maybe not describe the most mortifying moment of my life cheers.” Her eyes suddenly widen as the Doctor’s meaning sinks in. “Hang on -“

“And I keep saying, it’s nothing to feel embarrassed about. And if it would make you feel better and more comfortable around me, I just thought…” She trails off, those fingertips still tracing patterns over her thigh, legs parting just slightly as it inches higher.

“Oh my god,” Yaz murmurs for the second time that night.

The Doctor tilts her head curiously at her, small smile on her lips as Yaz watches her hand dip down between her legs. She’s forgotten how to breathe again, her throat is suddenly as dry as sand and Yaz is pretty sure her heart is about break its way out of her rib cage it’s beating so hard.

The Doctor shifts on the bed, letting her legs part again slowly as she bites her lip. 

“Hang up if you want,” she offers. 

Yaz doesn’t think she could even if she wanted to, she is utterly frozen, enraptured as the Doctor spreads her legs again to let Yaz see as three small fingers slide down through her folds, rubbing and caressing slowly.

“Jane,” she whispers, “are you - sure this is a - good idea?” It’s hard to form words, her eyes are locked onto moving fingers.

“Nope,” She grins. “But if it will make you feel better and stop - avoiding me,” her breath stutters a little when quick fingers circle her clit and Yaz feels her core positively  _ throb  _ \- “then it’s worth a try.”

Yaz can’t even find the words to reply, totally entranced by what was happening on the screen right in front of her. Was she dreaming? Was this some sort of bizarre dream her lust-clouded Doctor-obsessed mind had made up?

“Did you know that a vagina can expand by up to two hundred percent when you’re sexually aroused? I’ve always thought of it as like a balloon, like those long ones you see clowns at parties making.”

Nope. She wasn’t dreaming. Only the real Doctor could come up with something so obtuse.

“Uh…”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” She murmurs softly as she touches herself, “What women’s bodies can do. It’s beautiful.” Yaz stares, momentarily forgetting how to breathe when the Doctor presses two fingers inside of herself, shifting her hips and arching her back, letting out a sigh. 

“Yeah,” she breathes as she watches her, stunned. 

“Everyone’s so different too you know,” she continues, and bloody hell, how can she keep up such a constant one sided stream of conversation while she’s doing  _ that!? _ “Everyone has the same parts but they make everybody feel a little differently. I need a lot of pressure on my clitoris to reach a climax -”

Yaz almost chokes. 

“- But not everybody does, some find it too sensitive, some prefer penetration…” Her eyes which had started to slide closed snap open and lock onto Yaz’s through the screen, a glint in them. “Like you, I think.”

“I’m - I - what!” Yaz squeaks, cheeks pink, but the Doctor merely grins at her and tilts her head back, focusing on what she’s doing as her hand moves between her legs. 

“Sometimes both at once is just right.” Yaz stares she slips her other hand between her legs, tucked under her other palm, moving in a circular motion as she pumps her fingers inside herself. She moves that second hand away after a moment, slipping her fingers out and pressing them to her clit instead. They glisten, slick in the low light of the lamp by her bed, her sex pink and swollen beneath her touch and Yaz feels her body burn, shuffling where she sits, biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together to try and release some of the throbbing ache between her legs as she watches the mesmerising scene play out in front of her. 

“See,” the Doctor says, breath coming out a little short now, chest heaving, “with the right touch and amount of pressure for long enough, you can’t help but - but -” her breath stutters as her fingers move quicker, hips pressing down into the touch - “ _ ah!” _ She hisses, grabbing for the sheets with her free hand, clenching tight to them as she tips back her head and arches her back and god - fuck,  _ fuck _ , Yaz was about to see her have an orgasm, her heart was pounding, cunt  _ throbbing _ in response to what she was watching, and just a couple more seconds and she knew she would -

She’s silent when she comes - surprisingly, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut as her body trembles, thighs shuddering as the Doctor preses two fingers back inside herself to draw out her climax, hips pushing down into the pressure as she rides out the waves of pleasure until she slumps down, still. 

Yaz can only stare, utterly, and completely stunned, frozen, rooted to the spot, nothing left to say - nothing she could  _ possibly _ say after that - she didn’t trust opening her mouth without a marriage proposal tumbling out. 

God. If she hadn’t been in love before after that she she was… utterly, and completely screwed. 

On the screen, the Doctor slips her fingers out of herself, still panting, and reaches over to her nightstand where she grabs a tissue from the box and wipes her hand clean, tilting her head at the screen as she looks back at Yaz with a wry smile.

“Feel better?”

_ Speak, _ Yaz tells herself - how did she form words again? 

“Uhh…” 

“I do,” she grins, tossing the tissue to the bin and grabbing her duvet to pull it up over bare pale legs.  _ Thank god _ . Without half of her on display Yaz can clear the fog in her head a little, enough to manage to find something to say at least.

“Yeah, that was, um…”  _ the hottest thing she’d ever seen. _

“So,” The Doctor says, settling back against her pillows, “we’re even now, so no more feeling embarrassed or being weird around me.”

“I’m not weird around you,” Yaz mumbles.

“Faking an illness to get out of seeing your friends because I was there?”

Yaz bites her lip, looking away. “Fair point.”

“No more excuses now,” she grins wrly, and Yaz has to look away from her face, her own face  _ burning _ , along with uh - other parts of her body - as she continues to look at her. 

Yaz rubs a hand over her face. “I cannot believe you just - you just -  _ god _ . You’re mad.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor says happily, then shrugs. “Been told that before.”

Yaz chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Anyway, it’s late I’ll let you go,” she says as she crawls over to grab her laptop, pulling it and Yaz with it back onto her lap. “You should probably sleep off that bug.”

“Very funny,” Yaz manages, rolling her eyes with a huff.

“I’ll see you soon yeah?” She grins.

“Uh - yeah. Yeah, see you.”

She flashes her a grin before ending the call.

As soon as the Doctor’s face flicks off from the screen Yaz is shoving her hand down her knickers into the soaking wet heat between her legs and coming within  _ seconds  _ to the image of the Doctor splayed out before her, beautiful face twisted in pleasure hand moving quick between her legs. 

“Fuck,” she whispers to herself when her body has stopped convulsing in pleasure and she’s panting hard and covered in sweat, hand finally motionless between her legs. “What are you doing to me?”

—


	7. Chapter 7

“Yaz!”

Her stomach leaping at the familiar voice as she walks down the street on her way to work, Yaz whirls round to see the Doctor hurrying towards her, big smile on her face. 

“Hiya!” She says when she reaches her. “Thought that was you.”

“Hey…” Says Yaz, awkwardly shuffling before her.

“Feel better after last night?” She asks brightly, rocking back on her heels. Yaz eyes her, face bright and open as ever, a smile on her lips and she lets out a laugh, rubbing a hand over her face in disbelief.

“God - do you never get embarrassed?”

“Not really no,” she shrugs. “That’s why I’m a gynecologist.”

“Good point,” Yaz sighs.

“So,” she skips along to fall into pace beside her. “Do you?” 

“Huh?”

“Feel any better?”

Yaz glances at her, chuckling awkwardly as she rubs a hand over the back of her neck. “I guess…”

“Everytime you remember what happened and feel embarrassed you can just think of last night now,” she says happily.

_ Yeah, I can do that,  _ Yaz thinks,  _ if I want to go through six pairs of underwear a day. _

“Yaz?”

“Uh - yeah,” she forces a laugh and the Doctor gives her one of those knee-weakening smiles. 

“Going to grab a coffee?”

Yaz checks her phone. She hadn’t been but she supposes she has time… She nods before she can stop herself. 

“Cool! Me too. Well, tea not a coffee.”

“Yeah,” Yaz chuckles, “now I know you I could imagine why that would be a bad idea.”

They head to the same little coffee shop where they’d first met, the little bell jingling above the door when the Doctor opens it for her, and she chatters on easily as they get into line. It’s busy, full of people on their way to work as usual at this time, and when they reach the till it seems since Yaz had last been in here with her, the Doctor has befriended the young girl who’s still working there, looking a lot more confident and relaxed as she takes orders that morning. 

“Hi Laura,” the Doctor beams as she reaches the till. “Two teas please.”

“Thirsty this morning?” She teases. 

“Nah, one’s for my friend Yaz,” she nods her head at her and the young girl smiles at Yaz before glancing back at her a couple of times as she rings up the order and sorts out the Doctor’s change. 

“Are you the one she spilt coffee all down last week?” Laura finally asks and Yaz laughs in surprise. 

“It was tea. But yep. You have a good memory.”

Yaz hadn’t even been aware that she’d noticed - she had seem preoccupied enough that morning.

The young girl glances at the Doctor before nodding, a small smile on her lips. “Guess so,” she simply says, turning to go and sort their drinks. 

In some ways, it  _ is  _ easier around the Doctor now they’re er… more on even footing. But in some ways, it’s even harder. Like when she looks at her sitting across the table from her stirring her tea as she chats away and her eyes are drawn down to plump pink lips and she gets a flashback of seeing that beautiful mouth wide open, gasps tumbling from it as her body had shuddered, hand moving quick between her legs -

“Yaz?”

She jumps, giving herself a shake. “Uh - yeah, no - sorry what?”

“I asked if you have a busy day,” the Doctor smiles.

“Oh - yeah. Well, no not really just got a tonne of paperwork to catch up on so pretty dull.”

In some ways, it was a million times worse. 

“Wanna meet for lunch?” She asks, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Uh - sure,” Yaz says, a bit surprised, heart quickening. It seemed she really  _ was  _ determined for them to be friends and Yaz can’t help the way that makes her stomach flutter. 

She ends up meeting the Doctor for lunch four out of five days that week. Yaz wouldn’t usually bother coming back into the city for her lunch when she’s out and about, preferring to grab a sandwich and sit in her car somewhere, but the opportunity to spend an hour with the Doctor isn’t one she can resist. 

Yaz is aware that she is  _ beyond _ infatuated with her, aware that the beautiful blonde is consuming almost every one of her waking thoughts, but at this point there isn’t much she can do about it, and since she has no reason to avoid her anymore, she’s given up trying to get her out of her head.

It was killing her, just a little, to get closer to her but not  _ closer _ to her… but Yaz is glad for any time she gets to spend with her, and she isn’t going to ruin what’s blossoming into a very precious friendship just because she can’t keep control of her desires. Besides, she’d already demonstrated that fantastically the day they’d met and Yaz knows she’s damn lucky this incredible woman even wants anything to do with her after the start to their acquaintance. 

“Are you free saturday?” She asks her after lunch on friday when they’re standing outside the cafe zipping up coats. “Tomorrow,” she confirms.

“Uh - yeah,” Yaz replies. “Why?”

The Doctor sighs. “I have to go to this thing. It’s for charity - which is great - a bunch of rich medical professionals pretending they care about a poor clinic in Africa to make themselves look good in their social circles - not so great,” she says with disdain. “But I said I’d go and Graham was meant to be coming as my plus one but he can’t make it now and he suggested - well, I thought of it too - so I just wondered if, I mean if you’re free and you’re not already doing something and if you don’t mind if you’d want to come with me instead?”

She says the last part very quickly all at once, and Yaz blinks at her before her words sink in. “Oh,” she replies, already nodding, “Sure. Yeah, I’d love to.”

The Doctor’s face breaks into a grin. “Brilliant! I’ll pick you up about seven? There’s canapes I think but you’ll probably want to have dinner first.”

“Okay,” Yaz nods, stomach already fluttering with nerves at the thought of spending a  _ whole evening _ with the Doctor. 

“See you tomorrow then!” She says brightly, turning to head back to work as Yaz nods and does the same. “Oh!” She says, turning back to face her again, “It’s black tie. See ya!”

Yaz is still too dizzy from the exchange for her words to sink in for another few seconds, and when they do as she watches the Doctor’s retreating form the ridiculous smile fades off her face. 

“Shit.”

\--

Sisters came in handy sometimes. Most of the time, Sonya was a pain in Yaz’s backside, but at times like this, when she unexpectedly had one day to find an outfit suitable for a black tie event, Yaz is so glad she has a sister. 

“I can’t believe you actually fit in it.”

“Piss off,” Yaz fires over her shoulder as she looks at herself in the full length mirror of her sister’s bedroom. “Was this seriously your  _ prom dress _ ?”

“Yep.”

“Mum let you go to your school prom in this?” She says dubiously, turning to eye the backless gown, buttoned with a single clip at the top then cut out right down to the top of her behind leaving the dark skin of her back completely bare. 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a bit…  _ revealing.” _

“Yaz. You’re such a prude man. It’s only your back - and  _ everyone _ wears dresses like this to prom - you’d know if you actually went to yours.”

Yaz rolls her eyes, turning back to tug at the front of it. It comes up high on her neck so the front of her at least is covered, and shimmers gold all the way down to where it dusts the floor. 

“You sure it looks okay?”

“It looks fine. You look hot sis, and that’s something I never thought I’d say.”

Yaz rolls her eyes but shoots her sister a smile in the mirror. “Thanks.”

“Want me to do you hair?”

“Really?” She raises her eyebrows at the offer. 

Sonya shrugs. “Sure. I’m not going out tonight so I’ve got nothing else to do. I’ll come round at like six okay?”

Yaz chuckles and nods. “Yes please then. Thanks Son.”

Her sister is still there when the doorbell rings at half past seven that night, which means unfortunately she gets to be witness to the absolute mess Yaz turns into when she swings open the door to see the Doctor standing on the other side in a  _ tuxedo. _

“Hiya!” She grins, hands shoved into pockets of her long dark coat. “Woah, you look amazing!” She enthuses, raking her gaze over Yaz. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Uh,” says Yaz, “You… okay. Thanks. Yes. Um… late?”

“Yeah,” she rocks back on her heels as Yaz hears her sister muffle a snort behind her. “Should be fine though - fashionable to turn up a bit late isn’t it? You ready?”

“Yeah…” Yaz nods as she stays frozen to the spot - god, did she have  _ braces on _ beneath that coat? 

“Hi!” The Doctor leans round Yaz to peer into the house with a grin. “I’m the Doctor.”

“Sonya,” her sister says, wandering over to stand beside Yaz. 

“You’re her sister!” She says brightly, clearly remembering the name Yaz had told her when they’d been chatting about their families one lunchtime that week. 

“Yep. Do you  _ actually _ go by the Doctor? I thought Yaz was joking.”

“Sonya was just going home,” Yaz says, turning to shoot her sister a pointed glare. 

“What? No I’m not. Bianca’s coming round. Told her we’d do pre-drinks here, since it’s closer to town.”

“Wha - y -I thought you weren’t even going out!?” Yaz splutters. 

Her sister shrugs. “Change of plans. You don’t mind do you?”

“ _ Yes!  _ I do!”

“Cool, thanks Yaz, have a nice time,” she says, shoving her purse at her. 

“Sonya!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she sings at both of them with a wicked grin before - quite literally - pushing Yaz out the front door and closing it behind her. 

“You better clear up this time Sonya!” Yaz yells through the door, before turning to face the Doctor with a growl of annoyance. “Sorry,” she says, “I could actually murder her sometimes.”

“You look alike,” the Doctor grins. 

“Ugh.  _ Don’t _ . Okay shall we go?”

“Yes!” She says, giving a little bounce on the spot, (really? Did everything this woman did have to be so damn adorable?) and leading the way to her car, already chattering on about who was going to be there. 

The car ride is about twenty minutes, which gives Yaz time to sneak enough glances at the Doctor as she concentrates (vaguely) on the road to work herself up into a mixed state of awe, desire and panic.  _ Fuck,  _ she looked good. When she’d told Yaz the event was black tie, Yaz had been so worried about finding something suitable for herself to wear that she hadn’t really thought about the fact that it meant the Doctor was also going to be dressing up. But even if she had hazarded a guess at her outfit, she never in a million years would have come up with  _ this _ . 

It wasn’t even a particularly fitted outfit - the shirt looked like it was most likely a men’s style, tucked into the trousers which were crop like she often wore, and finished off with a bowtie. She had no idea why the ensemble was so damn attractive. The coat was long and black - not dissimilar to her favourite blue-grey one she always wore, and yes - now she was sitting down Yaz could see that she’d been correct - she  _ was _ wearing braces under there. She could see a glimpse of them every time the Doctor shifted gear and each and every time Yaz felt a twinge low in the pit of her belly. 

God. Why were  _ braces _ sexy? Braces were not sexy. Yaz honestly thinks the woman could wear a fez and Yaz’s brain would turn it into a new kink. 

“Here we are,” She parks her car haphazardly half on a verge by some perfectly shaped shrubberies near the entrance, totally ignoring all the marked parking spaces and jumps out, bounding round to swing open Yaz’s door, already waving at somebody she’s seen over by the building. 

“Doctor,” Yaz giggles, momentarily distracted from her internal fluster over her attire when she looks down as she gets out of the car. “What have you got on your feet? It’s supposed to be formal!”

The Doctor glances down, looking surprised, at the battered old pair of boots she seemed to wear everywhere. 

“Well what was I supposed to wear?”

“I dunno,” Yaz shrugs. “Heels?”

“ _ Heels? _ ” She pulls a face. “I’ve never worn a pair of high heels in my life.”

She sounds very serious about that, and Yaz laughs. “Well you could have at least given them a polish. Are they even gonna let us in?”

“Oi! These boots are brilliant thanks very much. Now behave yourself or I’ll leave you in the car.”

She grins back at her, taking her arm when she offers it with a flutter in her stomach. 

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Don’t test me,” she banters back as she leads her up to the door. 

She knows the doorman. And the man inside taking coats. And everyone else they encounter it seems. It’s a beautiful grand hotel, and they’re led to one of the ballrooms as the Doctor gushes over the decorations. 

“My mum used to work here,” Yaz tells her. 

“Really?”

She nods. “Yep. She was manager when it first opened, but she quit cause she didn’t like the guy who owned it. Some american, I think.”

“Oh yeah! - Did you hear about the toxic waste? Think that was here.”

“The  _ what?” _ Yaz asks, but they are both distracted when a young woman catches sight of the Doctor and hurries over. 

“Doctor!” The woman says when she reaches them, “I heard rumours you were back round these parts.”

“Yep, here I am,” she beams, wrapping her in a quick hug. 

“Martha Jones,” she introduces her to Yaz with a beaming smile, “one of the top surgeons in the country.”

The woman waves a hand. “Only because you stopped practising.”

Yaz turns her head to raise her eyebrows at the Doctor in surprise. “You were a surgeon?”

“I’ve dabbled,” she says, and looks back to Martha. “Martha, Yasmin Khan,” she says, and Yaz feels her body suddenly flood with heat when a warm hand touches the small of her back.

“Nice to meet you Yasmin,” Martha says, offering a hand which Yaz somehow manages to reach out and take, despite the fact that she’s internally panicking about the Doctor  _ touching her _ , heat radiating from her palm where it rests lightly on the bare skin of her back, fingers splayed over her skin, her thumb -  _ fuck _ \- caressesing her lightly, absently -

“Uh - Yaz,” she corrects, forcing a smile for the other woman.

“Yaz,” Martha smiles back. 

“She’s a police officer,” the Doctor tells Martha with - was that a hint of pride in her voice? God, Yaz was really being ridiculous. 

“Wow,” smiles Martha, “We better behave ourselves tonight then,” she jokes, then cringes a bit. “Bet you’ve heard that one before.”

“A few times, yeah,” Yaz chuckles, deciding she likes Martha immediately. 

“Well I’m gonna go grab some shrimp before it’s all gone,” she excuses herself. “Good to see you though Doctor. And it’s good to see you moving on,” she glances at Yaz pointedly and Yaz feels her face flush. 

“Oh,” Yaz stammers out, “We’re not -”

“Moving on where?” The Doctor blinks back innocently, and Yaz wants to put a hand over her red face. 

“Never mind,” Martha chuckles. “Take care yeah?”

“You too,” the Doctor says warmly, then that hand presses lightly against her back as Martha wanders off, guiding her round as she leans in. “In fact that’s not a bad idea - the shrimp part not the moving on part - not sure what she meant by that, must’ve been talking about me getting back from travelling. Anyway I dunno about you but I’m  _ starving. _ ”

Yaz manages to make some kind of positive noise in response, and lets the Doctor lead her over to the buffet table on legs that feel like jelly.

“How are you starving, I thought you said to have dinner before we came?” Yaz manages when they get there, but only because the Doctor removes her hand to grab a plate. 

“Yeah - might have run out of time,” she shrugs and Yaz laughs. 

“How did you run out of time and still end up late?”

“I know! Here try these, they’re  _ so  _ good,” she tells Yaz, piling three little pastry things with white inside onto her plate. 

The evening goes by quickly in a blur of faces. The Doctor seems to know everyone, and quickly befriends anybody she doesn’t, all without making Yaz feel left out at all. She drew people to her, her smile the brightest in the room and her energy and enthusiasm infectious - or maybe that was just because Yaz was half in love with her.

After a reception there’s an auction, (the Doctor buys a ridiculous amount of random junk), and then music and more food on the buffet table, to the Doctor’s delight. 

“How are you even gonna fit all that in your car?”

“You can fit more in there than you think Yaz,” the Doctor replies very seriously as she pays for her things. “Besides! I couldn’t pass some of these up.”

“A cuckoo clock?”

“Antique! And did you see the little bird that popped out! It  _ sings _ !”

She shakes her head with a fond chuckle, wondering how it was possible to be so ridiculous and yet utterly endearing at the same time. 

After another trip to the buffet table, the Doctor plucks Yaz’s wine glass out of her hand and links her fingers with her own, tugging her out onto the dancefloor. 

“Wait - Doctor,” Yaz panics, “Dancing is  _ really _ not my thing -”

“Humour me?” She turns to face her, and the way her eyes bore into Yaz’s own in the dimmed lighting takes her breath away, and she’s nodding before she even thinks about it. 

The Docor is totally uninhibited as she shimmies to the upbeat track - she’s  _ awful _ , uncoordinated and out of time but delight radiating from every inch of her and Yaz finds her own insecurities drifting away, laughing as she twirls her. 

She’s just starting to relax and enjoy herself when the track ends and suddenly something slower is blasting out of the speaks. She hesitates, breath catching in her throat and glancing at the Doctor like a deer in headlights, but the Doctor barely pauses in her stride, simply catches Yaz’s hand and tugs her close, stepping in and placing her other hand on the small of her back. 

“This okay?” She smiles at her, and Yaz can scarcely find the breath to answer. 

“Mhmm,” she replies, suddenly shaking as she tentatively lifts her free hand to rest on the Doctor’s arm. 

“So what do you reckon?” The Doctor speaks softly to her as they sway to the music. 

“I… huh?”

She nods around. “This do? It’s dragged on a bit but I’ve gotta be honest, the canapes were better than I expected. Ten out of ten. Parking were a nightmare though.” 

Yaz snorts. “Maybe if you actually used the spaces marked in the car park,” she teases.

“Hey! All the good ones were taken.”

“I’ll be surprised if they’ve not towed it by the time we get out.”

“Look - my car likes a lot of space alright? She doesn’t like to be cramped up with too many cars around her.”

“You’re literally the weirdest person I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks!” She grins, apparently genuinely complimented by the statement and Yaz shakes her head fondly, stomach fluttering as she grins back at her. 

She feels the Doctors fingers curl into her a back a little, pressing just enough for Yaz to move closer to her on instinct until their bodies are almost touching, barely a breath of air between them. 

“Still not keen on dancing?” She murmurs. 

“This is okay,” Yaz replies softly, throat dry. 

The Doctor smiles back at her, eyes boring into her own. “Thanks for coming with me. I’m really glad we’re friends now,” she says softly, and Yaz feels a twinge in her chest.

“Yeah,” she forces out, “me too.”

She is cursing and blessing Sonya for the dress as they move together, the bare back allowing Yaz to feel the press of the warm skin of the Doctor’s hand against her own so intensely it feels like there is fire radiating from her touch, warm little currents exuding from her fingertips and burning through Yaz’s insides, sending the heat pooling and settling deep in her core. She swallows, shifting as they sway, suddenly uncomfortably aroused. Shame heats up her cheeks and Yaz bites down on her lip,  _ trying _ desperately not to feel so hyper focused on that hand on her back. It was only her  _ back _ , for gods sake. Why was a hand on her back sending her so crazy? It wasn’t like the Doctor hadn’t touched  _ much _ more intimate places on her body -

“Yaz?” Her tone is startled; worried, as Yaz suddenly pulls away, backing out of her arms on legs that tremble. 

“Uh - sorry - I’m just gonna - I’ll be right back,” she bolts from the dance floor, needing  _ space _ \- needing to  _ breathe _ \- and sees the sigh for the lavatories and practically runs towards it. 

There’s three cubicles in the smart, perfumed room - thankfully all empty, and Yaz practically collapses against the sinks, planting her hands on it and dropping her head as she takes deep breaths. 

“Yaz?” She hears the call before the door opens and swears, darting into one of the cubicles and slamming the door just before the main door creaks open. “You in here?” The Doctor calls out. 

“Uh - yeah! Just a minute!”

She uses the loo and flushes, taking her time and breathing deeply before she steels herself, pastes on a bright smile and exits the cubical. 

“Hey, sorry - kinda stuffy out there,” she throws the Doctor a quick glance but can’t meet her eyes and busies herself with washing her hands. 

“Is everything alright?” She asks gently. 

“Yeah,” Yaz frowns, nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Course.”

She reaches out, and Yaz tenses - it must have been visible because the Doctor quickly pulls back her hand, instead wringing them in front of her as Yaz moves over to dry her hands, glad of the excuse to turn her back. 

When she can’t pretend her hands are still damp any longer, she reluctantly turns to face her. 

The Doctor tilts her head at her. “Did you want to head home?”

Yaz looks away from her intense gaze, shrugging. “Only if you do.”

“Well, it is getting late. And I think I’ve exhausted the buffet,” she quips, and Yaz forces a laugh. 

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

It’s awkward between them on the way home and Yaz hates herself for it. She knows the Doctor is confused by the sudden change in mood between them, but what can she do? She can’t exactly tell her she freaked out because she touched her back and it turned her on so intensely her legs almost gave way. She chatters softly about the night as she drives, and Yaz gives the occasional hum of agreement until they pull up outside her flat and she shuts the engine off. 

“Night then,” she says to Yaz, a bit more subdued than usual, and a Yaz feels a stab of guilt. 

“Listen... I’m sorry for being weird. I felt kind of dizzy suddenly on the dance floor and freaked out a bit.” It wasn’t exactly a lie - the pang of lust for the Doctor  _ did _ make her head spin. 

“Dizzy?” The Doctor looks concerned, reaching out immediately to press a hand to Yaz’s forehead. “You feel fine. Ahh,” she says, sticking out her tongue for Yaz to copy and she rolls her eyes, waving her off. 

“I’m okay Doctor,” she chuckles. “It was just the heat in there.”

“I wish you’d told me,” she pouts at her. “I was worried.”

“Sorry.” Yaz glances into the back seat where all of the Doctor’s purchases are piled up. “You gonna be alright getting all this home?” She quips to change the subject. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine. Will  _ you  _ be alright?”

“My flat’s right there Doctor, I’m sure I’ll be okay,” she smiles. “Providing Sonya hasn’t trashed the place.”

“Maybe I should come in and check.” It’s phrased like a question, and Yaz feels her heart rate pick up. 

“Uhh - it’s okay, I’m sure you need to get home it, it’s late.”

“Not really,” she shrugs. 

“Oh - okay then,” Yaz nods. 

Her legs feel numb as she walks with the Doctor to her front door, telling herself over and over that the Doctor  _ just _ wanted to make sure everything was okay, and was likely concerned about Yaz since she’d been acting like some kind of crazy person since the dance floor. This wasn’t a date - this hadn’t been a date and so the Doctor wasn’t walking her to her door in  _ that way _ and Yaz really needed to calm down. 

Her hand shakes when she sticks her key in the lock, and her cheeks flush as she lets them in, silently praying that the Doctor didn’t notice. She steps inside after her, and the door falls shut behind them, Yaz reaching out to place a hand on the wall of the darkened hallway for balance as she kicks her heels off with a hiss of relief. 

“Hence why I don’t wear those things,” the Doctor chuckles, and when she turns to face her, she has to look up again into her face. 

“Yeah,” Yaz replies, voice casual although her stomach is still doing somersaults inside. “I’m starting to see your point.”

When she doesn’t reply, just continues to look back at Yaz with a soft smile, she clears her throat, nervous energy fizzing inside her. 

“Uhh, so thanks bringing me along tonight, I had a lot of fun.”

“Oh yeah,” she rocks back on her heels, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Well - thanks for coming - it would have been rubbish on me own.”

Yaz chuckles softly, “Like you didn’t know practically everyone in that room. You’d have been fine.”

“I’m glad you came though,” she says softly. “And you’re sure you’re feeling alright now?”

“I’m fine Doctor,” Yaz smiles softly. 

“You’re not feeling weak or shaky or anything?” She murmurs, stepping in closer and touching the backs of her fingertips lightly to Yaz’s forehead. Her eyelids flutter, and she has to take a breath before she can answer. 

_ No more than usual around you,  _ she wants to say. 

“I feel fine.”

She drops her hand but doesn’t move back, and Yaz can feel her heart  _ pounding _ in her chest at the Doctor’s proximity. She’s so close she could count every eyelash, see every freckle on her cheek and all the tiny lines around her eyes. God, she’s beautiful; she might be the most beautiful woman Yaz has ever  _ seen _ and having her this close literally takes Yaz’s breath away. 

She doesn’t know if the Doctor has leant in or if Yaz has moved back and she’s just swayed with her, but suddenly the cool wood of the door is against her back and she’s panting and heat is shooting through her body and settling between her legs and she  _ wants… _

A pink tongue darts out between the Doctor’s lips, wetting them quickly; nervously? “Yaz?” She utters. 

“Yeah?” Yaz breathes, heart pounding. 

Her throat moves as she swallows.    
“I -”

But Yaz never gets to hear what she’d been about to say because another voice sounds out from down the hallway. 

“Whossat?”

The both jump, flying apart as Yaz whirls round so fast she almost stumbles, heart pounding. 

“ _ Sonya!?  _ What the - what are you even  _ doing  _ here!? God!” She presses a hand to her pounding chest. 

“Oh hi Yaaaaz,” she slurs, stumbling forward and wrapping her arms around her sister as she falls into her. “Didja have fun?”

“Oh my god - get off! Ugh,” she groans, staggering across the hallway into the living room with her and depositing her on the couch next to her friend, who seems to have fallen asleep/ passed out. “I thought you were going out?” She says, thoroughly irritated both by the fact that her sister and her friend were using Yaz’s flat like they owned the place and that she had interrupted… whatever that had been. Or  _ about _ to be. Hands shaking, Yaz picks up a cushion from the floor and flings it at her sister crossly, moving around to collect everything else she’s left littered on her carpet as she tries to get her heart rate to return to normal. 

“Here,” the Doctor appears a moment later, ever the caretaker, glass of water in hand, and gives it to Sonya. “Drink this,” she says, and Yaz is reminded sharply of the night they had met. She’s a lot less sympathetic to Sonya however, Yaz notes when her sister’s protest is met with a stern “ _ Yes _ , drink.”

“Look at my place! You better clear all this up when you’re sober tomorrow Sonya,” Yaz scolds, gesturing to the half empty pizza box and bottles on her coffee table. “Why are you even here anyway?”   
“Oh yeah, nah, couldn’t be bothered going out in the end,” she slurs, curling up with the cushion Yaz had thrown at her with a yawn. “Thanks for letting us stay though,” she mumbles sleepily as her eyes slide closed. 

“I didn’t -  _ ugh! _ I’m gonna kill her in the morning,” Yaz tells the Doctor and she chuckles. 

“Maybe I should get out your way then. I can come round and help you tidy tomorrow if you want?”

Yaz’s chest gives a little happy flutter.  _ God _ \- why did she have to be so  _ nice? _

“It’s okay, I’m forcing her to do it. Thanks though. And - and thanks for a nice night,” she quickly adds, cheeks a bit flushed as she avoids the Doctor’s eyes. Thankfully, when she glances up, the Doctor seems to be doing the same, hand rubbing over the back of her neck.

“Yeah, it’s okay, glad you enjoyed it… see you soon then?”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

She watches her leave and sighs as she turns back to survey the mess in her living room and the two passed out bodies on her sofa. 

“Thanks a lot sis,” Yaz grumbles, to which Sonya waves a hand, already half asleep. 

Yaz’s nerves and frayed and she’s on edge still when she clambers into bed a short while later, the image of the Doctor in that damned tuxedo burnt onto her mind. 

_ God _ , she had looked incredible. It surely wasn’t  _ legal _ for somebody to look that good. And in a bowtie too!

Yaz groans, turning over onto her side and trying to pull herself together, which is proving to be a little hard when she remembers just how close they’d been as they’d danced together, and then later - just here in the hallway. She didn’t know what had been happening between them but whatever it was, Sonya had utterly killed the moment.

Yaz sighs to herself. It was probably nothing. Just the Doctor, being the Doctor with absolutely no awareness of personal space - Yaz was probably reading too much into what had really likely been a split second of close proximity to her. 

God, but she’d been  _ so close _ . And she smelt  _ so good _ , a heady mix of freshness and tea leaves along with something musky and intoxicating that Yaz couldn’t place but was distinctly  _ her _ . 

Before she registers what she’s doing, Yaz’s hand is dipping beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, and instead of fighting it, Yaz rolls over onto her back with a sigh and closes her eyes, parting her legs and allowing herself to  _ feel  _ what she’d been trying to shove down all night.

She’s slippery and hot under her fingertips, and she slides them between slick folds, gathering the wetness there before pressing them to her clit, biting her lip as she thinks of hazel eyes and a rich laugh.

Yaz’s eyes snap open as her phone pings from the nightstand next to her bed, and she lays there, fingers still for a second as her heart pounds before she’s grabbing for it with her free hand - just to check -

Her trembling fingers are tapping to open the message as soon as she sees the name ‘the Doctor’ before she can stop herself.

There’s a picture - it’s the little cuckoo clock she’d won in the auction settled above her fireplace. 

_ ‘See! Told you it’d look ace :P’ _

Yaz huffs out a laugh despite her wound up state, hastily typing a message back with her left hand.

_ ‘Taste is subjective, I guess.’ _

_ Taste _ . Why had she used that word? Why was that word all that was in her damn head now after she locks her phone and tosses it aside and lets her fingers resume tracing circles over her swollen clit. 

She wonders what the Doctor tastes like. She bets she tastes  _ amazing _ . Wonders what sort of sounds she would make with Yaz’s tongue pressed against her clit, wonders how she would feel inside if she pushed two fingers into her wet heat… she supposes the Doctor already knows how  _ she  _ feels inside, and the thought makes Yaz moan softly, fingers picking up the pace, rubbing herself quick and firm, an orgasm already on the precipice -

_ Ping! _

Yaz’s stomach flips, and she's opening her eyes, grabbing for her phone with her free hand before she can think it through, opening the new message from the Doctor, hungry for her attention as her body sings for her. 

_ ‘If you say so, but I know for a fact that mine is excellent ;)’ _

Yaz groans aloud, fingers pressing firmer against her aching clit, eyelids fluttering as she reads the words in the Doctor’s smooth voice.  _ She’s flirting _ , she tells herself, even though she knows that’s very unlikely - the Doctor had proved pretty oblivious when it came to those sorts of things. She was just… so open and warm that it often came across as her being interested. But she wasn’t - she just wanted to be Yaz’s friend. She’d said as much several times.

Still, that doesn’t stop Yaz’s body arching off the mattress into her own hand as she thinks of her. She taps a message back with her left hand, arousal clouding her mind, blocking out the little voice telling her not to do this.

_ ‘In clocks no, although I can’t fault your taste in outfits tonight ;)’ _

She finishes the message with a little winking face emoji and presses send before she can think it through, and the Doctor’s reply is almost instant.

_ ‘Are you making fun of me?’ _

There’s a little crying face at the end of the Doctor’s message, and Yaz gives a breathless laugh, rolling her eyes despite the heat that’s building inside her. She shifts her hips, pressing down into the pressure of her fingers, eyelids fluttering briefly shut before she snaps them open and focuses on her phone again, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she taps out a reply with trembling fingers. 

_ ‘Never.’ _

Another reply. 

_ ‘You really liked the tux?’ _

_ ‘Yes.’  _ Yaz replies, a vision of the Doctor tonight dancing before her eyes as she works herself higher,  _ ‘You looked amazing’ _

She sticks an emoji with heart eyes at the end and has sent it before she can decide not to, a gasp leaving her lips as her thighs begin to shake and she feels the pressure between her legs ready to burst. It’s a few moments until the Doctor texts back, and Yaz finds herself trembling, holding herself on the edge with just enough pressure on her clit, waiting to hear that -

_ Ping! _

_ ‘Well thanks! You looked pretty amazing yourself actually. That dress was something else…’ _

_ ‘Oh yeah, you liked it?’  _ Yaz flirts back with shaking fingers. 

_ ‘I loved it.’ _

The message is enough to finally tip Yaz over the edge, and she comes, head pressed back into her pillows and mouth open as she gasps, the Doctor’s message open on her phone in her hand and her name on her lips, body shuddering as she rides out the waves of pleasure. 

She is panting, coming down off her high with her body humming pleasantly and head spinning, hand still nestled motionless now between her legs when Yaz hears a muffled sound coming from her phone. 

Blinking she brings it up to her face to look at it - and her stomach plummets when she sees that a call with the Doctor’s name is open on the screen. 

“Yaz?”

Fumbling so bad she almost drops it when she clearly hears her name come through the phone this time, Yaz shoots upright in bed and lifts the phone to her ear with a pounding heart. 

“D-Doctor?”

“Yes...?”

“Wha - oh god - sorry - I don’t - I - dropped my phone - d-did you call me?”

“What? No, you called me?”

“I… I did?”

“Yes,” comes her reply, an edge of concern to her voice, “Is everything alright?”

Yaz wants to die. She wants to just  _ die _ right now. 

“Yes!” She squeaks, squeezing her eyes shut, mortification burning through her as she just  _ prays  _ that the Doctor hadn’t just heard her have an orgasm. “Sorry!” She gives a bright, terrified laugh. “Uhh… my hand must have slipped I was just, um, g-getting ready for bed.”

“Getting ready for bed?” She sounds confused. “You sounded like you hurt yourself or something - did something happen?”

“No!” Yaz squeaks. “No, no no,  _ god _ , look, Doctor I’m really sorry I swear I didn’t mean to call you, I was just, just…”

“Are you upset?”

“No!  _ Shit, _ um… I was just…”

“Ohh!” The Doctor suddenly gasps, as if the penny had dropped, and her voice is bright when she elaborates; “You were masturbating!”

Yaz chokes. She actually, properly chokes, a squeak leaving her as her tongue catches on at the back of her throat and she has to cough several times to clear it. 

“It’s perfectly normal you know,” the Doctor replies calmly when Yaz has stopped choking. “In fact it’s a very healthy thing to do.”

“Oh god,” Yaz says, hand over her face which is burning hot, her heart absolutely pounding in embarrassment. It was bad enough that the Doctor had sussed what she’d been doing (whilst they texted) - but of course,  _ of course _ , the Doctor, being the Doctor, was perfectly happy to talk about it as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 

“Did you know that women who masturbate regularly are seventy eight percent more likely to orgasm during sex with a partner?”

“Doctor,” Yaz squeaks, “ _ please _ can we stop talking about this!”

“Okay. I just don’t want you to feel embarrassed because masturbating is a very healthy, brilliant part of life.”

“Oh my god please stop saying the word masturbate,” Yaz begs, hand over her eyes, face burning. 

“Why? It’s not a dirty word. There’s too much stigma around women pleasuring themselves. You wouldn’t believe the number of women who come in and tell me they’re having trouble orgasming with their partner then seem scandalised when I ask how they find it by themselves. Did you know -”

“Okay!” Yaz cuts her off, voice high, “Thanks Doctor, I get it! Look, I know literally nothing ever embarrasses you and it’s your job to talk about this stuff but I - I…” She trails off, unable to find the words. 

“Oh, okay. Sorry. Sorry. I know can be - too much sometimes.”

She sounds horribly dejected and Yaz’s feels her stomach drop in response to the small voice down the line. “No,” she replies, “that’s not what I mean at all. I’m just - I just feel really awkward that I called you by accident…”   
“Oh,” she sounds brighter. “Don’t worry about that, easily done. And don’t feel embarrassed - you’ve seen me doing it after all. Hey have you ever tried -”

“Doctor!” Yaz squeaks, “Whatever you’re about to say -”

“Ohh, right. Sorry. Again.”

“It’s fine,” Yaz sighs. “I just - I’m just gonna… - gonna go.”

“Okay!” She replies brightly. “Goodnight Yaz!”

Yaz thinks she manages to stammer out some sort of suitable response before the Doctor hangs up the phone, and she sits there in the dark, heart pounding. 

“Fuck,” she whispers after a few moments of processing that conversation and the fact that she had just accidentally hit call on the Doctor’s name  _ mid-orgasm _ \- an orgasm induced by thinking of her - and she locks her phone with trembling fingers and puts it safely on the nightstand away from her bed, flopping back down with a groan. 

“Yasmin Khan,” she mutters to herself crossly in the dark, “You are an absolute  _ mess _ .”

\--

If the Doctor felt weird about the accidental phone call on Saturday night she doesn’t show it, bouncing up to Yaz outside their coffee shop on monday morning, scarf wrapped round her neck and nose pink from the cold. 

“Morning!” She says brightly. “I was hoping I’d bump into you before work.” She shoves a little package in a tiny carrier bag into Yaz’s hands. 

Yaz blinks, making to peek into the bag. “Doctor - what is -”

“Ah ah! Open it later. Maybe… somewhere quieter.”

“Um -”

“Just… something I thought you might like. Tea?”

A little stunned by the unexpected gift (and more than a little curious) Yaz stammers, glancing at her phone. “Oh uh… I really don’t think I’ve got time to sit down, I was just gonna grab one quick. We’ve got a meeting at eight thirty this morning.”

“No worries,” she shrugs, opening the door and ushering her in out of the cold and into the line. “Lunch?”

Yaz sighs. “I can’t. Gotta head out today. Taking one of the new recruits along with me so should be fun,” she jokes and the Doctor smiles, offering her a nod. “Do you have a busy day?”

She bids goodbye to her after they both collect their drinks, and hurries off to the station, paper cup warm in her hand and the weight of the tiny bag intriguing in the other. 

Yaz is far too curious to wait any longer so as soon as she gets into work and plops herself down behind a desk she glances around to make sure nobody is being nosy before sticking her hand inside the little carrier bag and retrieving another paper bag rolled up around a little box. She opens it, withdrawing the box inside and - 

Immediately almost chokes and shoves it back inside the bag. 

_ Oh god, _ she panics, face flushing furiously as she sits at her desk, heart pounding.

She -

She’d actually given her…

Fingers trembling furiously, Yaz is about to take another peek, just to check her eyes weren’t lying to her, when a hand knocks on the desk next to her and she jumps a mile into the air, shoving the bag behind her back, practically sitting on it as she twists in her chair to face her co-worker. 

“Bloody hell Khan, didn’t mean to nearly give you a heart attack,” he’s laughing. “Just reminding you we’ve got that meeting in room five…?”

“Yes! Yeah, I know, I’m coming. Going! I’m going to go there, right now,” she stammers out, fully aware that her cheeks are flushed a dark pink. He gives her an odd look. 

“You alright?”

“Fine!”

“What’ve you got there -”

“Nothing!” She practically shouts. “It’s nothing - it’s my lunch! Sorry - I’m just… a bit scattered this morning, didn’t sleep well,” she fumbles out the excuse, and giving her an odd look, her colleague shrugs before walking away. 

“Shit,” Yaz curses under her breath, opening the drawer under her desk and shoving the bag inside, piling a few files and a stack of papers inside in front of it just in case before slamming it shut, and hurrying off to the meeting on shaking legs. 

Her co-worker has saved her a seat and Yaz offers him a smile before plopping herself down, attempting to calm her racing heart. She sits there for the next hour not hearing a word of what’s said, trying not to think about the fact that shoved inside her desk drawer was a little bag the Doctor had handed her, and wrapped inside that was a tiny box containing a, according to the packaging:

‘ _ Super powerful finger vibrator’. _

_\--_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little while since I actually wrote this ages ago I keep forgetting that I need to keep posting it along with all my other fics I’m writing rn 😅 I’m also aware I’m behind on replying to comments but please know that I read and treasure every single one and I’m so glad that people have been happy to see this fic back 🥰
> 
> Okay, time for the penultimate chapter!

“This would be easier if you took off your trousers.”

The Doctor’s voice is smooth and even, and Yaz finds herself nodding immediately, standing from where they’re sitting together on her sofa to do as she suggests, wriggling them and her knickers down and off and sitting back down next to her.   
  
“Is that better?”

  
“Much,” she nods, reaching out to take hold of Yaz’s hand. “Okay here you go, just switch it on like this,” she says, fiddling with the little toy she’d popped onto the end of Yaz’s index finger and guiding her hand down between her legs. 

It buzzles, tingling where it’s vibrating on the end of her finger and then doing _much_ _more_ than tingling when the Doctor presses Yaz’s finger to her clit. 

“ _Oh….”_

“See!” She says, “told you you’d like it!”

“Yeah,” Yaz nods, “Yeah you were right, I do. Is this right?” She breathes, gazing up at the Doctor as she strokes her clit. 

“Perfect. You’re doing so well,” she praises, voice soft and gaze intense as she looks down at her. “Press a little harder - that’s it.”

Yaz does as she instructs, letting her head drop back to the - table? Her toes curling in the stirrups her feet are propped up in, the Doctor sitting between her legs, watching as pulses of pleasure shoot from Yaz’s clit and thrum through her body. 

“That’s it Yasmin,” the Doctor says, and suddenly it’s her hand between her legs instead of Yaz’s own, her fingers pushing inside her, her voice instructing Yaz to stay still as she penetrates her - and the pressure is too much, the eyes boring into her own too much and her _voice -_

“ _That’s it Yasmin, you’re so good for me…”_

Yaz awakes with a gasp as her body shudders, empty cunt contracting around nothing as her thighs press together and she shakes through the tail end of a powerful orgasm, duvet clenched in her fists. 

“ _Fuck,”_ she whispers, panting when it’s over. Her body is quivering and covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Yaz squeezes her eyes shut, clinging to the visions her head had dreamt up as she bites down on her lip, curled into her pillow and painfully aroused. 

Well, that was a new one. 

She’d woken up once or twice on the edge of a climax before, and one time to find her hand already between her legs but having an _actual_ orgasm in her sleep… Yaz takes a shuddering breath and sits up, throwing the duvet off and swinging her legs out of bed. She eyes the little toy on her nightstand that had played a staring role in her dream and curses it. Stupid Doctor. Giving her sex toys like it was the most normal thing in the world. This was all her fault. 

\--

“She did _what?”_

“Gave me a vibrator,” Yaz hisses again, voice dropped so nobody in the little pub she’s settled in with Ryan can overhear. 

Ryan stares at her. “And sorry, just to confirm… you still _don’t_ think she’s into you?”

“No - I _know_ she isn’t because she didn’t mean it like that - look, she’s just - she’s just so casual about sex and everything, I think because she has to talk about it all day with her patients she doesn’t see it as a big deal. I dunno. She’s not… she’s not like a _normal person_ , is she?”

“Yeah,” Ryan snorts, “You can say that again.”

Yaz sighs, staring miserably into her coke. 

“Look Yaz, he sighs, “maybe this is the Doctor’s weird, roundabout way of telling you she’s down.”

“It’s not,” Yaz frowns. 

“How’d you know?”

“ _Because,_ ” she huffs, “I had lunch with her today and she was as chill as ever - didn’t even mention it.”

“And you didn’t either?”

“Of course I didn’t!” She squeaks. “I honestly think - I think she was just trying to be helpful.”

“Oh my god,” Ryan shakes his head, taking a gulp of his drink. Yaz can tell he doesn’t believe her but Ryan doesn't _know_ the Doctor like Yaz does. She hadn’t told him what had transpired over facetime with her last week - obviously - he just doesn’t understand how laid back about all things sexual she can be. 

“Well you could ask her now.”

“Ha ha,” Yaz replies. 

“What?” He grins, glancing over Yaz’s head, “Here’s your chance.”

Yaz whips her head round to see none other than the Doctor herself, heading to the bar as she unwraps her scarf from round her neck - flanked by Graham. Yaz turns back round to glare at her friend. “Ryan!” She hisses. 

“Hey, gramps insisted on bringing her,” he grins back. 

“But you knew she was gonna be here - you set me up!” She accuses. 

He just shrugs, smirking into his glass as he takes another gulp before raising his hand to signal them over. 

“Hi gang!” The Doctor greets when she bounces over, plopping herself down in the booth seat next to Yaz. “Bit nippy out there tonight isn’t it? Hey how did that interview go this afternoon?” She turns to Yaz to ask and Yaz stammers a bit, needing to catch her breath in her close proximity before she can find her voice to reply. 

“Oh - good, yeah,” she says, surprised the Doctor had remembered the case she’d been stressing about over lunch today. “Think we’ve cracked it actually.”

“That’s brilliant! Knew you would,” she grins.

“How did you know?” Yaz chuckles. 

“Because you’re clever,” she answers as if it’s obvious, and when she turns to chatter to Graham about something Ryan raises his eyebrows at Yaz from across the table, a smirk on his lips. 

Yaz kicks him under the table. 

\--

After a stressful night of being very un-subtly interrogated by their friends about the charity gala they’d attended on saturday (not that the Doctor seemed to notice all the raised eyebrows and sly grins the boys were shooting them), Yaz curls up in bed, very determinedly ignoring the little toy shoved in her nightstand drawer. 

They have lunch wednesday and coffee thursday morning, and Yaz has gotten so used to spending time with her that when their schedules don’t match up on friday, she finds herself moping by lunchtime, heading to their coffee shop alone and sitting miserably in a corner with her sandwich, knowing it was ridiculous to be missing her this much already. 

She’s heading back to work, hood pulled up against the chill air when her phone rings in her pocket and she has to fumble with cold fingers to press answer. 

“Hello?”

“Yaz, hi, it’s the Doctor!”

“Oh hey,” she pulls the phone away quickly to frown at the unknown number on the screen. “Where are you? This isn’t your number?”

“Oh, work - sorry.”

“Oh. Hang on why are you calling me from…” Yaz stops walking, remembering abruptly where she worked and the whole reason Yaz had been to see her in the first place. “Is there something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh - no! No, no, sorry! Actually I am calling about your test but not because there’s anything wrong - we actually, um… don’t have your results back yet.”

“Oh. Well... you said two weeks right? It’s only just over?”

“Yeah,” she sounds strange, clearing her throat, “Listen are you near by?”

“Um, I will be, my shift ends at three today.”

“Can you pop in then? My last appointments at quarter to so I should be done by the time you get here. I can explain when I see you.”

“Okay,” Says Yaz, blinking in bemusement. 

At half past three Yaz is waved on through when she gives her name at reception, and makes her way to the Doctor’s room with a strange sense of dejavu swirling through her. 

Yaz knocks on the door, easing it open when a familiar voice calls out to enter. 

“Hey,” she smiles at the Doctor, holding up the paper cup in her hand. “Brought you a tea.”

The Doctor’s face lights up like she’d brought her an early christmas present. 

“Yaz, you’re amazing!”

Chuckling, cheeks tinged pink with delight, Yaz crosses the room and hands it to her, plopping down in the chair opposite her desk and trying _very hard_ not to think about what happened the last time she was in this room. It was different now. They were friends and she was past being embarrassed about it - the Doctor had made sure of that. 

She clears her throat when that thought makes her face feel even warmer, giving herself a little shake. “So what’s up? I’m not dying am I?”

“No,” the Doctor smiles, “It’s true what I said on the phone; I don’t have your results.” She falters. 

“Oh...kay?” Yaz prompts when she doesn’t continue. 

“Um, yeah, actually… actually it’s because your test never got sent off,” she says quickly and Yaz blinks. 

“It didn’t?”

“No. It was - a mistake. _My_ mistake,” she confirms, avoiding her eyes. “I’m really sorry, I’ve _never_ forgotten to send off a patient’s test before, I think - I think it must have just got left in here and thrown out when they cleaned the room and I didn’t even realise until I was going through some other results today and then I realised yours should be back, and when I checked to see why it wasn’t I realised it never actually got sent off and -”

“Doctor - _Jane_ ,” Yaz cuts off her ramblings. “Slow down - it’s fine.” She offers her a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

She exhales, looking over at Yaz guiltily. “Okay. But I _am_ sorry. It just means you’ll need to, umm… we’ll need to retake the test.”

“Oh.” Of course that’s what it meant. Yaz nods, pasting on a bright smile. “That’s fine,” she assures her, trying to ignore the way the very implication made her stomach flip. 

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. It was just a mistake.”

“Okay,” She exhales again, looking relieved as she nods, turning to her computer. “Okay good. So I’ll just tell reception to book you in with someone, hopefully there’s an appointment available this week...”

Yaz blinks. “Not you?”

She sees the Doctor’s hands pause on her keyboard, and her eyes flicker over to Yaz’s. “Uhh… I shouldn’t, really. Since we’re acquainted on a… personal level now…”

“Right, yeah, no of course,” Yaz nods, “makes sense.”

The Doctor stares at her. “Unless you want me to?”

“Um.” Yaz’s heart is pounding, mouth dry.

“Because I could do it now, if you wanted, nice and quick and get it sent off today…?”

Yaz should say no. Because she knew what had happened last time - it was something she would never forget, and there was no way she trusted her body around the Doctor any better now - if anything, now she _knew_ her, now her stupid feelings were so strong, it would be worse. A million times worse. 

“Okay,” she blurts out. 

The Doctor tilts her head at her. “Yeah?”

 _Say no!_ Yaz nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Good, cool. Right. Just um… oh just give me a sec, I need to nip down and get some more gowns…”

“It’s fine,” Yaz says, standing with the Doctor and shucking her jacket. 

“Fine?”

She nods. “It’s just gonna take a second right? Don’t worry about a gown.”

The Doctor hesitates before she nods swiftly and gets up to move over to the table. “Okay,” she says, “hop on up here when you’re ready then.”

Yaz wriggles her jeans off while the Doctor fiddles with pulling things out of drawers, hesitating only briefly before padding over to the table and perching on it. Carefully not letting her gaze linger, the Doctor yanks off a sheet of paper toweling and lays it down over Yaz’s lap. 

“Thanks,” she mumbles, slipping her knickers down her legs and off beneath it. 

She fiddles with her hands in her lap, watching the Doctor as she goes about getting her things ready, unusually quiet for once. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yaz says softly. 

“Anything.”

Yaz takes a breath and licks her lips nervously. “Last time…”

The Doctor glances up at her at that, before quickly looking back down at what she’s doing. “Yeah?”

“When I, um… you know, when that… _thing_ , happened.”

She shoots her a cheeky grin. “When you had an orgasm, you mean.”

“Yes,” she huffs, rolling her eyes as her cheeks flush. 

“What about it?”

“Did you…” Yaz pauses, debating whether she should ask. The question was a risk, but Yaz was tired of being confused, of wondering, guessing, thinking the worst… she takes a deep breath. “Did you feel anything?”

The Doctor’s hands freeze. “Did I _feel_ anything?”

“Yeah like,” she shifts, hearts beating fast. “I know it was a surprise but did it make you…” she trails off, unable to say it. 

The Doctor sets down her things and turns to give her her full attention. There is a small smile on her lips she’s trying to hide. “Yasmin Khan,” she says, “Are you asking if I was turned on?”

“No!” Yaz squeaks, “No - god, no of course not -”

She tilts her head curiously. “Then what?”

“I meant like - like were you, I don’t know… disgusted with me or anything…”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shoot up, and for a moment she can only stare back at Yaz. 

“Is that what you thought?” she finally breathes, and Yaz shrugs, cheeks pink. 

“Yaz,” she says, reaching out for her hand, shaking her head, “Yaz, _no_ , never, it was a surprise, yes, but… I mean if anything I was flattered.”   
“ _Flattered?”_

“Wait - no - that sounded… conceited. I mean briefly, yes, but, but realistically I _knew_ it was just the situation and that people can’t always control the way their body reacts and it doesn’t mean anything. I knew it wasn’t anything to do with me.”

“But - it was.”

The Doctor inhales sharply, and Yaz realises what had just spilled from her lips and her eyes widen as she stares back at her, frozen. She drops her gaze, mentally kicking herself. _Well done Yaz, you’ve done it now._ It feels like an age before the Doctor speaks again, and when she does her voice is quiet, just above a whisper. 

“What do you… what do you mean?”

Yaz shrugs, staring at her hands in her lap. She’d already blurted out the worst of it she may as well let it all out there now. “If you don’t know I fancy you like mad by now you must be blind,” she mumbles, “Have done since the moment we met. Then you were _here_ , like this, and I just… I dunno. It was you.” She lifts her eyes bravely to the Doctor’s again. “You.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, the Doctor looking utterly stunned and Yaz feeling just as such for having actually _said_ all of that. 

“Yes,” she finally speaks, and Yaz frowns. 

“Huh?”

“Yes, I did feel something.”  
It’s Yaz’s turn to inhale sharply, and she can’t find the words to ask what as she stares back at the Doctor. 

She looks down, breaking their gaze. “Not… not right then. I’m good at… detaching all this, I have to be.” She glances up again. “From sex I mean.”

“Yeah,” Yaz mumbles, cheeks pink, “I got that.”

“Its just… it’s my job, and it’s important to me, what I do - making sure women are healthy, and that’s all I was focusing on, then when I felt you suddenly climax around my fingers -”

Yaz emits a squeak at her bluntness - “Can we not -!”

“- I was completely stunned, because my head hadn’t been there _at all_ , but after… once I realised, after I knew what had happened…” she looks down again. “Yeah I thought about it,” she admits quietly. “Why do you think I forgot to send your test results off?” She gives a short chuckle that sounds nervous - strained, and Yaz stares at her as she speaks. “For the rest of that day it was pretty much all I could think about. Worry about too - worry that I’d done something wrong to make you -”

“You didn’t,” Yaz cuts in with a quick shake of her head and the Doctor licks her lips and plunges on. 

“I don’t know how you could ask if I was disgusted because I could never be disgusted by that. It was… beautiful. You’re beautiful Yaz.”

Yaz stares at her, stunned, hardly daring to breathe. 

“And then I met you totally by chance _again_ later that night and you were so embarrassed and I wanted to scream at you because you should _never_ be embarrassed about something so… human, and precious.”

Yaz exhales shakily, wonder in her eyes as she stares back at the Doctor. “You really are unlike anyone I’ve ever met you know,” she says quietly. 

She tilts her head at Yaz. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah,” Yaz smiles tentatively, “It’s a very good thing.”

They stare at each other for a moment, locked in some kind of wordless conversation that Yaz doesn’t dare break, until the Doctor appears to give herself a little shake, and looks away. 

“Uh - we should get on with this yeah? Won’t take a minute,” she mumbles, grabbing some gloves and yanking them quickly on. 

“Oh, yeah,” Yaz blinks, a bit startled. She’d almost forgotten where they were and why. She’d thought there was something that had been happening between them but perhaps she was wrong. She watches the Doctor fiddle with her equipment and notices the slight tremble to her hands, the furrow in her brow. 

Perhaps not. 

“Okay, ready when you are,” the Doctor says quickly, avoiding her eyes. Yaz swallows and lays back, propping her feet up in the stirrups and shuffling down towards the Doctor when she motions for her to do so. 

“Sorry,” the Doctor mumbles, “this is gonna be cold.”

“It’s fine,” Yaz utters, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the last time she was here, and how it was only a couple of weeks ago but so much had changed since. She lets out a soft gasp when the Doctor eases the instrument inside her and doesn’t try to hide it, looking down to see the woman between her legs with her attention focused carefully on what she’s doing. Almost too carefully, like she’s trying not to think about _who_ she was doing this to, perhaps?

“Okay, keep nice and still,” she orders softly , then Yaz feels her open it up. “Alright?” Her eyes flicker up to Yasmin’s briefly, and when she gazes back down at her she doesn’t try to hide the lust in her eyes. 

She nods. “Yeah.”

Yaz sees the Doctor’s throat move as she swallows, then watches her clear her throat, and drop her gaze from Yaz’s again. 

“Um. I just need to - whoops,” she mutters when she reaches round too quickly and knocks a few things off the little table beside her. Yaz grins as she looks down at her, delighted to see her affected. “Okay, here.” She takes the swab quickly, putting it safely aside before closing the instrument up and easing it back out of Yaz. “There we go,” she mutters, “all done.”

“Thanks,” Yaz murmurs, making no move to sit up. Her heart is pounding as she watches the Doctor tidy away, and she wants, _she wants.._.

“Um - you’re finished,” the Doctor glances quickly at her. 

Yaz bites her lip. “Don’t you need to do a pelvic again?”

The Doctor glances at her again. “No, that’s it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah - the pelvic is part of the checkup, we did that last time.”

She makes to peel off her gloves and Yaz takes a deep breath and plunges on. 

“But… shouldn’t you check again? Just to be sure?”

She sees the Doctor freeze, and lift her eyes to look up at her, and they stare at each other. 

“I… can if you want me to… - if - if you had any concerns or…?”

“I want you to,” Yaz breathes, realises the Doctor is waiting for her to elaborate. “Um,” she bites her lip as a smile tugs at it, “it hurts.”

The Doctor tilts her head. “Hurts?”

Eyes twinkling, wondering where this burst of confidence came from but not about to stop now she had it, Yaz nods. 

A pause. 

“Okay,” the Doctor says softly. She moves so she’s standing in front of her, and hesitates before placing one hand on Yaz’s abdomen, sliding it up under her top slightly and making her gasp. She steps in close and holds her gaze as Yaz feels the tips of her fingers glide lightly over her burning heat and she lets out a shaky breath, eyelids fluttering. 

“And what,” the Doctor clears her throat when her voice comes out a little hoarse, “what sort of pain is it? Burning?”

Yaz’s shakes her head, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes dark and half lidded as she gazes up at the woman standing between her legs.

“Stinging?” 

Another shake of her head.

“Then…?”

Yaz takes a breath and plunges bravely on. “It aches,” she says, eyes hooded with desire.

She sees the Doctor swallow again. “Okay,” she breathes, “I’ll - I’ll t-take a look then.”

She touches her differently to before, her gaze focused on Yaz’s face instead of between her legs, her eyes dark and intense and fingertips stroking and caressing her slowly.

“All feels good here,” She breathes softly, her voice like liquid honey and Yaz exhales shakily, shifting her hips, desperate for more.

“Good,” She echoes. 

The pad of the Doctor’s middle finger glides over her clit - just briefly, but too accurately to have been an accident - and Yaz jumps, gasping as heat shoots through her core. Soft, gentle fingertips glide down to her entrance and as Yaz holds her breath she feels her falter. 

“Are - you sure you want me to -”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yaz breathes, nodding quickly, “please Doctor… it aches inside.”

The Doctor’s nostrils flare, pupils blown wide as she gazes down at Yaz and then she nods once quickly and aquiests, pushing two fingers inside her, watching Yaz’s face carefully as she presses in deep. 

“This hurt?” She murmurs softly. 

Yaz shakes her head and feels her fingers press up inside her. 

“This?”

“No,” she whispers, “it doesn’t hurt.” 

“When, um… when do you feel this ache?”

“When I’m thinking about you.”

She feels her fingers falter, wide eyes snapping to her own - like the admittance out loud was a surprise amidst all this foreplay. There is heat and lust swirling around inside honey coloured irises and her lips are parted as she gazes up at Yaz. 

Yaz shifts on the table, taking her feet down and sitting up, and she reaches for the Doctor’s hand, curling her fingers around her wrist and gently tugging it from her. Something akin to disappointment flashes in the Doctor’s eyes before it quickly settles to acceptance, and she opens her mouth to speak - perhaps an apology on the tip of her tongue but her words falter, mouth dropping further open when slowly, holding eye contact, Yaz peels off her latex glove, letting it drop to the floor, forgotten.

“Yaz,” she hears her utter as she reaches for the other hand and does the same. “Yaz, what are you -”

She cuts herself off when Yaz looks back up into her face and they lock eyes again. Her heart is _pounding_ , and she swears she can almost hear the Doctor’s doing the same, so close are they now, barely a few inches between them, the heat of the Doctor’s body radiating from where she stands between Yaz’s thighs. 

“Doctor,” Yaz whispers, fingers curling needily in her white coat, eyes flickering down to her mouth. 

“ _Yaz,”_ she breathes in response, so much loaded into that single syllable that Yaz can’t hold back anymore, and she presses forward with a whimper, touching her lips to the Doctor’s own. 

She kisses her back, and Yaz’s heart sings as soft lips brush gently against Yaz’s, and finds herself moaning quietly, pressing forward, seeking more, but after just a few blissful seconds the Doctor moves back a little. 

“Yaz,” she breathes against her lips, “We really shouldn’t - this is crossing all sorts of boundaries…” She turns away, shoving a hand through her hair. “ _Fuck.”_

It’s the first time Yaz has ever heard her swear, and it’s so unexpected she lets out a snort. 

“It’s not funny!” The Doctor squeaks.

“Doctor…” Yaz raises an eyebrow. “You wanna talk about crossing boundaries when I’ve literally watched you masturbate?”

She rolls her eyes, no hint of a flush on her cheeks - would Yaz ever see her flustered? - And shakes her head. “That’s not the same - that wasn’t _here_ ,” she gestures a hand between them, “Like this.”

“I don’t care,” Yaz shakes her head, reaching for her, “I don’t care where we are.” She pulls her close and the Doctor falls into another kiss easily, this one lingering, her hand dropping to Yaz’s bare thigh, lips parting to the light brush of Yaz’s tongue over them, and Yaz’s whole body is burning and _aching_ and needing - 

The Doctor moves back again, shaking her head, a frown on her face as she rests her forehead against Yaz’s own.

“I should care. I _do.”_

“It didn’t feel like you cared where we were a minute ago,” Yaz purrs. 

“I know. _I know_ \- I shouldn’t have -,” she pulls back, “ _shit_. I’m sorry - I shouldn’t have touched you like that -”

“Doctor,” Yaz chuckles, reaching out and tangling her fingers with hers, preventing her from moving away. “ _Jane_ ,” she breathes, tugging her close. “It’s okay. You can touch me however you want…”

She bites her lip as she gazes back at her, hazel eyes so dark they look more like chocolate. “However I want?” She echos, and Yaz nods, shuffling closer to her, on the edge of the table now, bare thighs falling further open so the Doctor is cradled between them. Yaz grabs the stupid piece of paper towel across her lap and tosses it aside. 

“I’m not -” the Doctor glances down, eyes flickering over her body and Yaz hears her swallow. “Taking advantage, am I?” She whispers, and Yaz smiles, shaking her head quickly. She feels the Doctor’s hand skim along her thigh, inching upwards, thumb stoking over her skin. “You want this?” She double checks, her voice heated with lust and Yaz nods vigorously. 

“ _Yes_. I want you. Fuck, I think I’ve wanted you since the moment we met.”

Something like disbelief or wonder flashes through the Doctor’s eyes then she quickly replaces it with a cheeky grin. “Well - you got to have me pretty shortly after that - sort of.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Yaz groans, smiling despite the flush on her cheeks. The Doctor grins back at her before it changes into a soft smile and she lifts her left hand to brush the backs of her fingers gently across Yaz’s cheek. 

“Yasmin Kahn,” she breathes softly, like the words are precious on her lips. Like _she’s_ precious. 

Yaz curls her fingers tighter in her coat. 

“ _Doctor_ ,” she counters, “Touch me again. _Please_.”

She leans in and presses her lips to Yaz’s, who moans and parts her own eagerly, coaxing the Doctor’s tongue out to slide against hers, and Yaz presses her body against hers, desperately pulling her close. She kisses her hungrily, unable to stop herself now the floodgates have opened on what she’s wanted for _so long_ now, licking behind the Doctor’s teeth and sucking greedily on her tongue as her hands slide up into soft blonde hair. So emersed in the kiss she is that she jumps, giving a squeak of surprise into her mouth when she’s reminded where the Doctor’s hand is when it dips round and down between her legs. She groans, tilting her hips up eagerly, breaking the kiss to gasp against her open mouth as she finally - _finally_ feels bare fingers glide down between soaked folds and press against her clit. 

“Inside,” she breathes against the Doctor’s lips, and the woman pressed against her moans softly in response, shoulder rolling into her as she pushes into her warmth with two slickened fingers. 

“God Yaz,” she pants, “you feel so - so good around my fingers, you’re so beautiful…”

Yaz whimpers, fingers curling in the Doctor’s hair. “You think I’m beautiful?” She utters, heart hammering. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

She gasps quietly, back arching and head tilting back as the Doctor ducks her head to press her lips to her throat, and Yaz feels fingers slip out of her and whines in protest - before she realises the Doctor has lifted them to hastily unbutton Yaz’s shirt, a tremour to her glistening fingers as she yanks at enough buttons until she can pull it open, her left hand going to cup a breast over the lace of her bra as her right dips straight back down between her legs and inside her again. 

She pushes at her shoulder, and Yaz flops easily down onto her back again on the table, the Doctor going with her, leaning down over her as she mouths at her neck and her fingers curl until the top of her bra and tug down the cup so a breast is freed to the cool of the room and the hungry mouth that descends on it. 

Yaz’s chest is heaving as she breathes rapidly, stomach doing somersaults and sweat collecting on the back of her neck as her eyelids flutter when she feels the Doctor’s fingers start to caress her steadily inside. She gasps, breath coming rapidly now, and wriggles closer to her, hips pressing up into her hand and her thighs falling further open in a silent plea for more.

The Doctor nips at her nipple, just enough to make Yaz hiss and buck her hips, then kisses her way back up and lifts up to look down at her as she fucks her slowly; purposefully. The fingers inside her delve deeper and press up against a spot that makes her toes curl, her breath coming out in shudders as the Doctor looks down into her eyes, her gaze dark and intense, the smallest hint of a smirk just teasing at the corners of her lips as she winds up Yaz’s body until she feels like a coiled spring, ready to be released at the Doctor’s pleasure. 

_God_ she was talented - how was she doing this? How was she sending such intense waves of pleasure thrumming through Yaz’s whole body with such little movements of her fingers? She can feel every stroke of her fingertips inside, massaging that spot that’s making a sweat break out on Yaz’s brow, her whole body burning, heat and pressure building between her hips. 

“Doctor,” she whimpers, head tossing from side to side on the table, sweat building on her skin, “please, I need -”

“What do you need,” the Doctor breathes, her soft, smooth voice sending flames of desire curling around Yaz’s spine and setting her alight from the inside. 

“I need - don’t stop - shit,” Yaz pants, feeling heat and pressure and _pleasure_ build up inside her like she is a taught wire ready to snap - “ _shit!”_

Yaz gasps, grabbing the edge of the table as the Doctor presses her fingers up harder inside her, her other hand squeezing her breast and its enough to send her tipping over the edge, gasping, back arched as she lets the orgasm take her, heat and pleasure spreading through her body and leaving her skin tingling and and head spinning. 

“Oh god,” Yaz pants when she can form words again, blinking her eyes open to see the Doctor looking down at her, dark gaze roving over her dishevelled form with undisguised desire that makes Yaz’s body give a jolt, an aftershock of pleasure coursing through her. 

She’s grinning, panting when the Doctor’s eyes finally lift to meet hers, and Yaz throws an arm over her eyes, a breathless laugh leaving her. “God,” she repeats, “I can’t believe you just made me come on this table a second time,” she giggles, face red, and when the Doctor gently tugs her arm from her face she is grinning back at her. 

“At least this one was intentional,” she quips cheekily, helping Yaz to sit up. 

She grins, scooting closer to the Doctor where she stands between her legs again, heat sitting low in the pit of her belly, stoked rather than quelled by the intense orgasm the Doctor had just pulled from her willing body. She slides her arms around her slim waist, body all warm and buzzing pleasantly, head spinning happily as she makes to tug her closer, but feels the Doctor go a little tense in her arms.   
“Yaz,” she says, biting her lip, “we really shouldn’t have done that -”

Yaz kisses her to stop her thoughts, and feels the Doctor kiss her back after only a second’s pause, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Yaz’s hands clutch at the Doctor, dragging her closer, finally, _finally_ getting her hands on her, suddenly desperate to feel every inch of her.

“Let me touch you,” she murmurs against her lips, tugging at her clothes beneath her white coat, tugging at _her,_ falling back and trying to pull her down on top of her again, wanting, _needing_ her closer. 

“I can’t,” the Doctor murmurs before pushing back from Yaz, shaking her head. “I _can’t_ \- fuck - bloody hell, I really can’t do this here.”

Lust making everything spin, Yaz tugs at her own shirt the Doctor has half undone, yanking at the remaining buttons and pulling it open, reaching for the Doctor as she lays back half naked and wanting before her.

“I want you inside me again,” Yaz breathes when she’s succeeded in pulling her close, the Doctor leaning down over her, braced on her hands either side of her and panting as her eyes roam Yaz’s bared form. She tugs her closer, bringing her mouth to her ear. “I want to be inside _you_ ,” she whispers, hands going to the Doctor’s slacks, delighting in the shuddering gasp she inhales by her ear. 

“Yaz,” she says, voice small and worried, “Yaz, _I can’t_ , not here, this is so wrong, I could lose my job, my career, everything…”

Yaz freezes beneath her, listening to the edge of real anxiety in her voice, and lets out a long exhale, dislodging the Doctor from over her and sitting up beneath her. 

“Okay. Okay you’re right. Not here,” she murmurs, reaching down with shaking hands to quickly rebutton her shirt, and the Doctor pulls away to do the same, tugging her clothes together. 

“Shit,” she hears her swear, and glances over to see her hands shaking furiously as she shoves her shirt back into her trousers. 

Yaz swallows. “I’m sorry Doctor,” she says quietly. “I shouldn’t have -“

“No,” the Doctor quickly cuts her off, and steps back over to her to take Yaz’s face in her hands and lean in to kiss her quick and heated. “Don’t apologise, _please_ , don’t apologise for anything that just happened, because I’ve been waiting for _weeks_ to have you like this.”

Yaz gasps out loud, feeling her stomach flip. “You - you have? But -“

Another heated kiss is pressed to her lips before the Doctor pulls away and out of her grasp, shaking her head. “Not here,” she says, and a smirk finds its way on to her lips. “This discussion is to be continued. You should get dressed.”

Nodding, Yaz slides off the table on legs that tremble, hastily stepping back into her knickers and tugging them up and murmuring a ‘thanks’ when the Doctor passes her her jeans.

The Doctor busies herself with tidying her little table of things away as Yaz finishes dressing swiftly, and when she’s done she hovers, stomach fluttering as the Doctor turns to face her.

“When can I see you?” Yaz finds herself asking quickly.

The Doctor bites her lip, hazel eyes sparkling. “Tonight?”  
Yaz grins. “That keen huh?”   
“I mean - only if, if you want to, it doesn’t have to be tonight I just thought -”

“Of course I want to you idiot,” she giggles, reaching out for her hand and squeezing. “Tonight isn’t soon enough if you ask me.”

A smile turns into a grin on the Doctor’s face, and then Yaz is grinning back, so wide she has to bite the inside of her cheek as she looks down. “Okay, so… want to come over to mine?”

“Yes,” the Doctor nods, “Definitely.”

“Seven? Too early?”

“Eight,” the Doctor says, a smirk on her lips when she glances up at her. “You should eat first.”

 _Fuck_. Yaz feels the underwear she’d just put back on grow rapidly damp at her implication. 

“Um,” Yaz stammers, “you uh… you could eat with me? D-dinner, I mean…”

The Doctor pauses, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she appears to be considering. “Hmm, no,” she decides, “I won’t be able to keep my hands off you for that long.”

“O- _oh…”_

“Not that - I don’t want to have dinner with you,” she hastily adds and Yaz feels her stomach flutter again “ - I would… _love_ to have dinner with you actually, to take you out to dinner, properly - if that’s what you want…”

“Yes!” Yaz blurts out when she can find her voice. “Yes I’d love that,” she’s aware she has a ridiculous grin on her face but she can’t wipe it off. 

“Brilliant!” The Doctor grins back, “Its a date then.”

“A date,” Yaz echoes, stupid smile still refusing to budge.

“Just…” She wets her lips with a pink tongue, eyes flickering brief and fervent over Yaz’s form, “another night?”

“Another night,” Yaz agrees, throat dry, throbbing between her legs at the thought of what’s to come. “I’ll um -“ she gestures to the door, slipping her hand reluctantly from the Doctor’s and moving over to it. 

“Yaz?”

“Mm?” She turns just before she reaches the door, surprised to find the Doctor right in front of her. She lets out a squeak when her back hits the door with a thud as the Doctor’s mouth presses against her own.

She moans happily, sliding her arms up around her neck, and its just getting lost in the kiss when the other woman pulls back, flushed and dark-eyed as she looks at her from under her lashes. 

“I’ll see you later,” she breathes against her lips, reaching round her to open the door.

“Yeah…” Yaz stammers, backing out through it, “later.”

She almost trips over the threshold, and then the door swings half shut and whacks her in the shoulder and the Doctor muffles a laugh from the other side. 

“Ow,” Yaz chuckles, face red as she rubs at her arm, door held open with her elbow. “Okay I’m gonna, I’m gonna go.”

“Mhm,” the Doctor agrees with a grin, and Yaz falters another moment, unable to tear her eyes from her before she gives herself a shake and throws her an awkward wave before letting the door swing shut as she turns to walk away. 

_For god’s sake,_ Yaz thinks, as she rubs absently at her shoulder, shaking legs somehow managing to take her away down the corridor towards the exit, would she never stop embarrassing herself in front of that woman!?

A flash of the Doctor’s face so close to her own appears in her mind, the memory of warm fingers inside her so vivid she can almost still feel the phantom sensation, and what had happened between them it starts to fully, properly sink in. And what was going to happen again later tonight, and suddenly Yaz is grinning through flushed cheeks. 

_Worth it._


	9. Chapter 9

If she’d been concerned that things might be awkward between then now, now the heat of the moment from earlier was gone and they had both decided and purposefully planned to do…  _ this _ \- she had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

She squeaks in surprise against the Doctor’s lips when she swoops in to kiss her deeply as soon as the door shuts behind her, walking Yaz backwards until her back connects with the wall beside her front door with a thud. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” “The Doctor asks hotly when they part, and Yaz is so dazed she can only tangle her fingers with the Doctor’s own and tug her down the hallway. 

She gasps when Yaz leads her inside, face lighting up. “Fairy lights! I love fairy lights,” she says in delight as she takes in the little white lights Yaz has hung over her desk in the corner. She’s left the main light off so the glow from them is subtle, just catching on the satiny navy bedsheets (her best ones) that match the far wall. 

“Me too,” Yaz says shyly, watching as the Doctor takes in her room. She doesn’t spend long admiring it, turning back to Yaz after a brief pause and tugging on her hand to tow her over to her bed and nudge her eagerly down onto it. 

She clambers up over her, straddling her hips and wasting no time in leaning in to kiss her again, moaning eagerly into her mouth as she cups her hands to either sides of Yaz’s face like she is something precious. 

Her hands go to Yaz’s clothes, yanking at her top as she rocks her hips atop her and Yaz gasps against her mouth, a little dizzy from the Doctor’s apparent lust for her and at how fast this was escalating already.

“Wait, wait,” she pants, pushing her gently back. “Can we… can we talk first?”

Blinking down at her with wide, surprised eyes, the Doctor suddenly sits upright on her hips.

“Yes! Talk - god - sorry, sorry Yaz,” she says, giving a breathless laugh as she rubs a hand over her face. “I just -  _ god _ I feel like I’ve wanted you forever, got a bit carried away,” she gushes, making to scramble from her lap but Yaz holds tight to her hips, keeping her in place as she sits up beneath her.

“Seriously I’m not complaining,” Yaz grins, wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s waist. “I… I’ve wanted this too, literally since the moment we met,” she admits shyly to the Doctor’s beaming smile. “Hang on,” Yaz says, eyes flying wide as the Doctor’s words really sink in, “When you say forever…”

“I guess that’s what you want to talk about?” The Doctor says, then bites at her lip around a smile, and Yaz nods wordlessly. “Yeah, she says, wriggling a bit on her lap, eyes a little foggy, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while…”

“Really?” Yaz breathes and the Doctor nods. “But why - why didn’t you say anything - you must have known how much I wanted you,” she admits, cheeks flushing a bit.

“No,” the Doctor says, shaking her head, fingers toying with the ends of Yaz’s hair. “I mean I hoped but - you were pretty weird around me for a while. I knew you were embarrassed but… I dunno, you’re difficult to read. I thought maybe what had happened might have ruined the chance of anything before it could even get started.”

Yaz’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “Oh my god,” she laughs, shaking her head. 

“What?”

“I was scared of the exact same thing,” she tells her and it’s the Doctor’s turn to look surprised. 

“Really?” She grins. 

“Yep.  _ God _ , I still can’t believe that happened,” she giggles, a blush coming to her cheeks even now, with the Doctor disheveled and warm and pliant in her lap. “It’s your fault,” she teases, poking her in the side and making her jump. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen. “Me? But I didn’t - I swear I didn’t mean -”

“No!” Yaz gasps when she realises how she’s interpreted her words. She hugs her tighter, dropping her forehead to the Doctor’s shoulder to hide her pink cheeks as she giggles. “I don’t mean that you did anything,” she turns her head to murmur the words into her ear, “I mean because you’re so damn sexy…”

“Oh! Oh yeah?” The Doctor flirts back, turning her own head to nuzzle Yaz’s neck.

“Mhm.”

“I am pretty irresistible,” she jokes. “I don’t know how you held out for so long, really.”

“Yeah neither do I,” Yaz grins. “ _ God _ . I can’t believe all this time you liked me too. And you never said anything at all.”

“Well, no, because,” she squirms on top of her. “You clearly already felt uncomfortable enough around me, I wasn’t going to make it even worse if I was wrong.”

“Thats why you tried so hard to be my friend,” Yaz realises, a smile coming to her lips. 

“Yep. I knew I liked you but I needed to make sure you felt comfortable around me - that you trusted me.”

“I do,” Yaz nods quickly

“Also - I just  _ like _ you,” she shrugs, “decided we were gonna be friends even if nothing else ever came of it.”

“Oh -  _ did you?”  _

“Yep!” She grins, and Yaz shakes her head in wonder. The Doctor tilts her head, searching her eyes with her own. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Uh,” she says, words briefly failing her when she gets lost in her intense gaze, “No - no that’s… that was it.”

“Brilliant,” she grins, and before Yaz can blink she’s flat on her back beneath her again with the Doctor kissing her enthusiastically, moaning happily into her mouth as she rocks on top of her, rutting unashamedly against her hip and  _ fuck… fuck,  _ it’s about the sexiest thing Yaz has ever felt. 

Arching beneath her, Yaz pushes at the coat on her shoulders, helping her to wriggle out of it and giggling when she gets an arm stuck and makes a sound of frustration before sitting upright on top of her to yank it free. 

Yaz stops her with a hand on her sternum when she makes to lean down to kiss her again. 

“What?” She tilts her head at her and Yaz looks up at her with a cheeky smirk. 

“The rest off first,” she nods at her rainbow-stripe jumper and the Doctor grins back at her before yanking it unceremoniously over her head and wasting no time in unclipping her bra and tossing that to the side too and - holy hell she is  _ gorgeous.  _

She wriggles a little in her lap, hips pressing against hers and making Yaz gasp, and when she can tear her eyes away from the perfect torso in front of her the Doctor is looking down at her with hair mussed from pulling her clothes off and a smirk on her lips but an unmistakable darkness to her eyes that belied her aroused state. 

“Can I kiss you again now?” She smiles, and Yaz nods mutely, opening her mouth beneath the Doctor’s when she leans down to do just that. She pulls back after a moment, looking down into Yaz’s face as she curls her fingers in the bottom of her top and tugs until Yaz lifts up off the bed and raises her arms so she can pull it off. Her bra follows, a sheer black lacy thing that Yaz had dug out of the bottom of her underwear drawer especially, her back arching so the Doctor’s nimble fingers can slide round underneath her and undo the clasp, wasting no time in covering her chest in heated kisses. 

“Wait,” Yaz gasps, pushing at her five minutes later when the Doctor has managed to get Yaz mostly undressed, pinned beneath her in her knickers, chest heaving as she kisses her neck and her hand snakes purposefully down Yaz’s body. 

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor blinks down at her, looking startled. 

“No - nothing, it’s just… I mean you’ve already made me come twice,” she says, cheeks flushing. She tries for a seductive smile as she nudges at her. “And I haven’t done anything to you yet...I think it’s my turn don’t you?”

The Doctor smiles back, letting Yaz roll her easily down onto her back, tipping her head back when Yaz leans down to kiss at her neck instead. 

“Not  _ technically _ true but - I’m not going to argue,” she purrs, arching beneath her. Yaz pauses, lifting her head. 

“What do you mean not true?”

The Doctor grins up at her. God she looks beautiful, half naked and flushed, spread out beneath her like this. It’s all Yaz can do not to blurt out a declaration of love. Because it was  _ far _ too soon and fast for that. Right?

“That time on the phone - er - video face thing?”

“Facetime, Doctor.”

“Yes, that’s the one,” she gives her a wry smirk, “who do you think I was thinking of?”

Yaz’s breath catches in her throat, and she stutters a bit, staring down at the Doctor in disbelief. 

“You - I - s-seriously?”

Still smirking, she nods. “What you think I’d do that with just anyone?”

“I don’t know,” Yaz shuffles, feeling sheepish. “You are kind of weird.”

She tilts her chin up, grinning. “You love it.”

“I do yeah,” Yaz smiles, glancing down at her mouth. 

She feels the Doctor wriggle beneath her. “Are you actually going to touch me any time soon because if not I might have to do something about it myself again…”

Yaz grabs her hand when she feels it snaking its way teasingly between them, pressing it to the mattress beside her head with a giggle as she leans in to kiss her again. 

She slides a hand down over the Doctor’s side and hesitates at her hip, nerves suddenly fluttering in her stomach. 

“You okay?” The Doctor murmurs against her lips, clearly having sensed her hesitation. 

“Yes,” she quickly says, “Sorry I just - just a little nervous,” she admits, cheeks colouring. 

The Doctor leans up on her elbows beneath her. “You don’t need to do anything you know, I can -”

“No! No… I  _ want  _ to. I really…  _ really _ want to make you feel good, I just…” She trails off, biting her lip. This was  _ the Doctor _ , the woman who Yaz not only had been besotted with since the moment she laid eyes on, but the literal doctor - of gynaecology, a woman who had  _ specialised _ in women’s sexual health and undoubtedly knew her way around a vagina better than anybody Yaz had ever been with and she… she was just suddenly worried she wouldn’t be as good. 

“It’s not gonna take much, you know,” the Doctor says to her softly, clearly sensing where her thoughts were going, a little smile on her lips and a darkness to her eyes. “Just having you like this,” she continues, taking Yaz’s hand in her own and slowly, steadily guiding it down and round between her legs, “Half naked, pressed against me is enough to…” she lets what Yaz can feel beneath her fingertips finish the sentence for her, and a soft gasp leaves her lips as she is met by slick hot silken folds. She is slippery and warm beneath her touch, and Yaz exhales shakily in wonder as she lets her fingers glide down through her folds. 

The Doctor keens beneath her, legs falling open and hips tilting up towards her. 

“That’s it,” she breathes, fingers pressing over Yaz’s, “like this, touch me like this -  _ yes…” _

Her hand moves away to grip Yaz’s hip, and she gazes down at her face as she licks her lips before her mouth falls open, head tilting back as Yaz circles her fingers over her clit like she’d directed. 

Yaz can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe she is  _ finally _ getting to touch the Doctor,  _ the Doctor _ , like this, getting to make her gasp and squirm beneath her, getting to  _ feel _ her, hot and wet and perfect beneath her fingertips. She slides two fingers downwards, teasing at her entrance, circling the pad of her middle finger lightly round the outside, heart pounding. 

“Can I?” She whispers, and the Doctor nods hastily, nails digging into Yaz’s hip. 

Yaz exhales as she presses inside, a soft moan joining the Doctor’s as she feels eager wetness seep from between her own legs, and squirms, squeezing her thighs together, determined to put aside her own unbearable arousal for now and focus on making the woman beneath her fall apart. 

She makes the most beautiful sounds as Yaz presses up and thursts and curls her fingers inside her and she feels hot and wet and perfect, her scent intoxicating, and Yaz licks her lips, mouth suddenly dry. 

“I want,” she licks her lips again, taking a breath, “Jane, can I - can I taste you?”

Yaz feels the tight hot walls around her fingers contract at her words, and scratch what she thought earlier -  _ this  _ is the sexiest thing she’s ever felt. 

“Yes -  _ yes _ \- Yaz… god - you can do anything you want to me,” she hurriedly says, already shifting her legs further apart, and Yaz groans in response, slipping her fingers from within her and shimmying down on the bed until she lays on her stomach between the Doctor’s legs, inhaling the delicious scent of her arousal. 

She feels hands tangle in her long hair, sweeping it all back from her face and knotting in it to hold it there out of the way as Yaz ducks her head down and laps a long slow line up between drenched folds. 

“Ohh,” the woman under her groans, quivering against her tongue, “Yaz,  _ Yaz…” _

She tastes just as incredible as Yaz had imagined - better even, and she presses her face closer to lap at her again, already addicted. Remembering what the Doctor had told her that time on the phone, Yaz focuses her attention on her engorged clit, licking and flicking and pressing her tongue against the little nub, quickly finding a rhythm that has her grinding her hips against Yaz’s face, hands clenching tight in her hair. When Yaz slips her hand beneath her chin and slides two fingers back inside her, then a third when she begs for more, she comes, trembling, panting, bucking and twisting beneath her as Yaz works her with her mouth and fingers until she slumps to the bed and pushes at her, twisting away. 

Yaz can’t wipe the ridiculous grin off her face when she crawls back up over the heaving form splayed out on her bed, and the Doctor eagerly accepts a kiss, humming as she licks and sucks at Yaz’s lips and tongue, lapping up the taste of herself so enthusiastically that by the time she pulls back Yaz thinks she’s about ready to come.

She bites her lip, trying to think through the screaming ache between her thighs.

“Was umm… was that okay?”

The Doctor laughs. “It was a lot more than okay,” she grins, wrapping her arms around Yaz and pulling her tight against her, bare breasts pressed together. Her right hand snakes down over Yaz’s back to squeeze a handful of her arse before she hooks her fingers in the top of the black lace knickers she’s wearing and slides them down over the curve of her behind so she can grip the flesh properly, squeezing and massaging a cheek in each hand, encouraging Yaz to rock against her rhythmically.

“Uhng- f-fuck,” Yaz swears, the Doctors thigh slipping between hers and her fingers creeping round to dance tantalisingly down the crevice of her bum until she can tease at the wet heat between her legs. “ _ Fuck,”  _ Yaz gasps again.

“God you’re so sexy,” the Doctor breathes, fingers leaving her to tug at the underwear caught round her thighs, “take these off.”

Yaz half rolls off her to do as she says, quickly shimmying them down her legs and kicking them away before she’s pulled back over the Doctor and into another heated kiss.

“God, this was so worth the wait,” the Doctor groans happily when they part for breath, her hands all over Yaz’s bare form.

“You didn’t need to wait you know,” Yaz smiles against her lips, dropping her voice to (what she hoped was) a seductive whisper, “I’d have let you have me that first night.”

The Doctor gasps quietly, body arching beneath hers, and then she smiles. “You were  _ far _ too drunk for me to even consider it that first night Yaz,” she reminds her with a teasing grin and Yaz huffs, rolling her eyes, cheeks flushing a little. 

“Alright let’s not bring that up. - In your office then,” she says cheekily, “I mean you’d already warmed me up pretty thoroughly I reckon you could have told me to get down on my knees right there and I would’ve done it,” she waggles her eyebrows suggestively as the Doctor gasps, pretending to be scandalised.

“You’re terrible,” she grins. 

“It’s true,” Yaz grins, dropping kisses to the soft skin of the Doctor’s chest, “I’d do anything you told me to.” She glances up under her lashes pointedly, the suggestion left lingering in the air between them, and Yaz feels the Doctor’s breath stutter a bit, sees her eyes widen. 

“Yaz,” she breathes, as if she is a wonder. 

“Try it,” Yaz dares. 

She looks down at her, gaze dark, heart hammering beneath Yaz’s hand. 

“Okay,” she suddenly says, and the smirk she flashes Yaz makes her stomach flip over. “Get on your hands and knees then.”

Yaz stares up at her, breath stuttering. “I -”

The Doctor raises an eyebrow in challenge, and swallowing, Yaz quickling scrambles off her to do as she says. 

“That’s it,” she hears the Doctor murmur, Yaz biting her lip as she looks down at her pillow and feels the bed shift as the Doctor shuffles round on her knees behind her, “God you look pretty like this,” she says, trailing the backs of her fingers down Yaz’s back. “I knew you would.”

Eyelids fluttering, Yaz exhales softly, shifting her knees further apart. “Thought about it, have you?” She manages to quip, throat dry. 

In answer, the Doctor leans forward, and Yaz feels the ends of her hair tickle her lower back, making a shiver run up her spine before she feels warm lips press against her skin, feels the Doctor drop kisses in a line down over the curve of her behind, hand stroking up over her side and her stomach and then up to cup a breast and squeeze gently as her lips meet the crevice of her cheek and thigh. 

“Fuck,” Yaz whispers quietly, rocking her hips back towards her, and she feels the Doctor’s smile against her skin. 

Her kisses continue down over her thigh as she kneads and massages Yaz’s breast, thumb and forefinger lightly pinching a nipple and rolling it between them until Yaz is whimpering and moaning quietly, other breast swaying as she rocks rhythmically against the pressure. 

Her hand moves from her chest to her arm, sliding down all the way, making a shiver run down Yaz’s spine. 

“Hand,” She says softly, tugging at it, and confused but willing, Yaz drops down onto her left forearm so she can balance and lets the Doctor take her hand in her own where she guides it down between her legs.

“Here,” she murmurs, “hold yourself open for me.”

Gasping quietly, limbs trembling with want, Yaz does as she’s says, sliding shaking fingers through dripping folds and parting them, opening herself to the Doctor’s gaze. 

“That’s it,” she hears the Doctor breathe, can just feel the ghost of hot breath on searing skin begging for her touch. “God, you’re so beautiful,” she continues, “so beautiful like this…”

She runs a finger so gently down over her, the feather light touch on her burning core making Yaz shudder and moan, left hand fisted in the sheets and cheek pressed to her pillow.

“Please stop teasing me,” Yaz exhales quickly, words tumbling from her lips. “I can’t -”

She cuts off abruptly with a squeak when she feels a wet hot mouth engulf her, open over her, tongue sliding from her clit to her entrance and back down again and then lips are moving down and closing over her clit as she  _ sucks _ and Yaz almost comes right then. 

Her hands are all over her as she mouths at her, touching her chest, her nipples, her hips and stomach and thighs, finally moving up to settle on each cheek of her backside and  _ squeeze _ as she flicks her tongue rhythmically over her clit. 

“God,  _ uhhhh _ ,” Yaz moands, delirious with pleasure, “I’m gonna - shit I’m gonna come already, Doctor -  _ Jane -” _

The pressure of her tongue is gone suddenly, leaving Yaz’s cunt quivering and open, slick with want and begging for release as the Doctor’s warm mouth moves to press searing kisses down over the back of her thigh and Yaz whimpers desperately. 

She feels a hot tongue trail up over the inside of her right thigh, and realises with a jolt that makes her moan as her face flushes pink, that she’s lapping up a trickle of Yaz’s desire, catching it as it slides down sweat-damp skin. 

She avoids touching her where she needs it most again when her tongue gets there, instead kissing her way sideways. 

“Turn over,” she breathes into the skin of her backside, biting the soft flesh there playfully, “I want to see your face.”

Quivering with want, Yaz rolls over onto her back, the Doctor sitting back on her heels, head tilted as she takes in the rapid rise and fall of Yaz’s chest and the sheen of sweat coating her skin, head tilted. 

She moves Yaz’s hand away from between her legs, lifting it to her mouth and letting her tongue lap over her fingers, noisily licking them clean. 

“Oh my god,” Yaz groans as she sucks on her fingers with dark eyes locked onto her own, “You’re going to kill me.”

Pressing her now clean hand to the bed beside Yaz’s head with a smirk, she sits back, looking down at her trembling, sweaty form like she is a meal laid out before her and the Doctor is contemplating how best to devour her. 

“Spread your legs for me,” she commands softly, and a tiny moan escapes Yaz as she does as she asks, shifting her legs either side of the Doctor and letting them fall open. “That’s it,” she whispers, crawling up over her so she is braced on a hand either side of Yaz’s head, one knee frustratingly close to her center so that Yaz can feel the heat of her skin but not the pressure. She squirms as the Doctor looks down at her, lip caught between her teeth as she shifts her hips down just enough to get contact where she is aching for it. 

The Doctor moves her knee away, shaking her head with a smirk. 

“Not yet,” she murmurs, ducking her head to ghost her lips over Yaz’s neck just beneath her jaw. “Are you going to be a good girl for me? Yasmin?” She adds, and the name on the end is enough to make a quiet moan tumble from her lips. 

Unable to form words in this desperately aroused state, Yaz nods. 

The Doctor kisses her neck again, sucking a piece of skin into her mouth just hard enough to leave a mark and coax a gasp from Yaz. “Going to keep nice and still for me?” She purrs, kissing the shell of her ear before dropping her voice to a whisper. “While I…” She pauses, Yaz thinks there is perhaps a little hesitation in the way she takes a breath and her lips quiver against her ear before she firmly finishes the sentence; “examine you?”

It’s too much. The sentence is  _ too much _ for Yaz to handle in this state, and she gasps, body giving a jolt of pleasure, hot liquid rushing from her and undoubtedly ruining her bedsheets and when the Doctor moves back just enough to look down into her face with a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye Yaz is panting and shaking beneath her, wide eyes silently pleading for her to assuage this unbearable lust she has stirred to life inside her. 

“Knew it,” she grins down at her, and Yaz’s face flushes red. 

“Shut up,” she just manages to breathe, “Just… just shut up and  _ please _ -” She is cut off by another gasp when the Doctor shifts her knee forward, pressing up against Yaz’s core. She bores down desperately against the pressure but it is gone almost immediately, and Yaz is left blinking as the Doctor’s body is gone from over her too, instead crawling down to settle between her legs. 

She pauses there, and Yaz squirms restlessly.

“Shh keep still,” she murmurs softly, and Yaz bites her lip, forcing herself to be motionless as want throbs through her body.

“What are you staring at?” Yaz asks after a moment, lifting herself up onto her elbows to look down at the Doctor, starting to feel a little self-conscious. “You’ve seen it before.” She quips, pseudo flippancy in the smirk on her lips. 

“Not like this,” the Doctor answers simply. 

“Like this?”

“Lay back.”

Yaz does as she says, and bites her lip as she stares down as the Doctor lifts a hand and carefully, lightly traces one finger around the egde of her sex. 

“Like this,” she repeats, “all… dark and wet… swollen,” she leans in as Yaz holds her breath, muscles in her stomach fluttering. “Ready for me,” the words are spoken right against her and Yaz’s hips twitch, the throb between her open legs intensifying. 

She swallows hard. “I think you have,” she manages to whisper, and the Doctor flashes her a grin. 

“You were wet the first time, but not  _ quite  _ in this state,” she drags a finger down through her folds to emphasise her point, lifting it up to let Yaz see it glisten. A string of thick clear fluid follows her finger from Yaz’s core and Yaz’s cheeks flush. “This is different see? Did you know that the consistency of fluids your vagina produces throughout your cycle is varies?” She tells her, and Yaz groans, both at the fact that she was choosing  _ now _ of all times to start giving her biology lesson, and also at how ridiculously sexy hearing her say those words while she’s sitting naked between Yaz’s legs apparently was. 

“Doctor -”

“Sometimes it’s more diluted, just like a wetness, sometimes thicker, and when it’s clear and mucousy that’s when you’re most fertile,” she tells her, and flashes a wicked grin at her, “Like right now, apparently.”

Yaz gasps, body giving a shudder. She doesn’t know  _ how _ a sentence with the word  _ mucousy  _ in had managed to be sexy - it was under no circumstances a sexy word, but in the Doctor’s voice, with her looking at her like this…

“Jane  _ please _ -”

“Oh yeah,” the Doctor breathes, sliding three fingers through her folds and holding them up for Yaz to see, “Look at you. You’re  _ so _ ready for me to fuck you right now.”

The crude term is unexpected from the Doctor’s lips, and it makes Yaz gasp, inner muscles clenching in response. 

“Look at you,” she repeats, eyes fixed between her legs as Yaz squirms. “You’re gorgeous.”

Yaz exhales shakily, her heart pounding against her chest and insides on fire with need as she lays exposed before the Doctor. “I appreciate - that you’re enjoying the view,” she manages, “But do you think you could maybe  _ hurry up _ before I burst?”

She can feel the grin against the skin of her inner thigh when the Doctor turns her head to press a kiss there, and then suddenly she gets up from the bed and Yaz is left stunned as she slips to crouch on the floor, grabbing for her coat. 

“Wha - !?”

“Stay still,” she warns quickly. “Don’t move.”

“Doctor - !”

“ _ Don’t _ move - two seconds, I’m just… which one did I - aha!”

_ “Doctor _ ,” Yaz grinds out through gritted teeth, shaking as she stares up at her ceiling, core throbbing. “You  _ seriously _ better -”

“Shh,” she says, clambering to her feet and leaning down over Yaz to press a quick, gentle kiss to her lips. She opens her mouth, licks across Yaz’s bottom lip and over her tongue when she parts them wantonly before she pulls back to show Yaz what she has in her hand. 

Heat floods her body when she sees the bright yellow sex toy the Doctor is holding, the phallus shape thick and smooth, little ridges all along it and a slight curve to the end. She gulps, anticipation thrumming through her aching body.

“We don’t have to,” the Doctor quickly says, “Only if you want -”

“I want,” Yaz cuts her off immediately, eyeing the toy with dark eyes before a thought suddenly occurs to her. “Did you… did you  _ bring that with you?” _

“Yep,” she grins. 

“I... “ Yaz stares. “Where were you even keeping it!?”

“Big pockets,” shrugs the Doctor. 

“I can’t believe -”

“Shush.”

“Okay.”

She crawls back onto the bed on her knees, shuffling until she’s between Yaz’s legs again and settling there, sitting down on her heels and looking down at Yaz thoughtfully. 

“I was going to ask if you have any lube but it doesn’t look like we’re gonna need it.”

“Shut up,” Yaz groans again, lifting her hands to cover her face as she giggles. When the Doctor pulls her hands away she’s grinning down at her, and she leans in to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Do you have any anyway?” She asks her softly, and Yaz shakes her head, biting her lip. 

“I um - I did but it, it leaked and I threw it away, haven’t had a chance to get any more yet…”

“It’s alright,” the Doctor says, dropping a kiss to her lips mid-ramble, “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”

Yaz nods, heart doing something funny in her chest with the realisation that she  _ does _ trust the Doctor completely to take care of her. 

She feels her hand smoothing up over her thigh as she drops another kiss to her cheek, then another by her ear and another on her pulse point just as her fingers reach Yaz’s center and glide through slick, hot folds. 

“You’re just gonna have to stay nice and wet for me,” she purrs, and Yaz whimpers beneath her. Another kiss is pressed to her neck, fingers glide over her clit. “Can you do that for me Yasmin?”

She nods fervently, her whole body quivering, and she knows the Doctor feels the way her cunt contracts at the words and she grows even wetter, because she kisses her again, and Yaz can feel the grin pressed into her neck. 

“Good girl.”

A strangled moan tears its way from Yaz’s lips when the Doctor scrapes her teeth down the side of her neck, nipping at the delicate skin lightly as she swirls her fingers around Yaz’s entrance.

“I’m going to insert two fingers into you now Yasmin,” she breathes into her ear, and Yaz whimpers, a shiver going through her at the memory of those words being uttered in a different scenario. “You going to be good for me and lay nice and still?”

She nods quickly.

The fingers pressing against her entrance push inside, slowly and purposefully and Yaz keens, back arching off the mattress. It’s the third time she’s been penetrated by her - technically - but her body reacts as if it were the first, pleasure shooting from her core and stomach flipping with excitement as she feels her slide inside, feels the gentle press and stroke of her fingers against her inner walls and struggles not to just  _ beg _ her to fuck her properly before she goes mad. 

“You’re so hot and wet inside sweetheart,” the Doctor breathes into her ear and Yaz whimpers. “Such a good girl. So ready for me aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Yaz pants out, head spinning with lust and pleasure and unbearable arousal. “Please,  _ please,  _ it aches, it aches so bad I  _ need  _ you…”

“Shh,” she hushes her, stroking at her inner walls enough to wind her up even further but not enough for Yaz to get any real relief from. She kisses her neck again, mouth open and tongue laving over her skin, sucking at her briefly, undoubtedly leaving behind a dark mark that Yaz would treasure until it faded. 

She moves back at the same time as she withdraws her fingers and Yaz lays panting as she watches her rub them down over the length of the bright yellow toy, slickening it carefully with her arousal before bringing it up to her mouth and locking eyes with Yaz as she licks at the tip, letting it slide briefly into her mouth to suck on the end and Yaz swears she almost comes right then. 

“Lift your knees up,” she tells her softly, placing a gentle hand over one of them and pushing her legs up and open, bringing the toy to her entrance and letting Yaz feel the blunt head of it probing at her. She feels her inner muscles quiver in anticipation, her mouth open and chest heaving as she gazes down at the Doctor where she is sitting before her, and the whispered “please,” tumbles from her lips unbidden. 

When she finally eases the slickened toy inside her Yaz arches her back, eyes slamming shut and mouth open as she gasps, rocking her hips up towards her, eagerly taking all she can. 

“That’s it,” The Doctor breathes as she eases it deeper into her, “good girl.”

“Ohhh fuck,” Yaz gasps, hips jolting, vision going white as she swears she almost climaxes right then, and has to squeeze her eyes shut and force herself to breathe evenly to hold it together.

“Yaz?” She hears the Doctor call through the fog of lust and pleasure in her brain after a moment, and blinks open her eyes to see her sitting still, looking up at her carefully. “You alright?”

She nods eagerly, breath coming out shaky as she lays before her, hands fisted in the bedsheets. 

The Doctor rocks the toy experimentally inside her, nudging  _ up _ just at the right angle to make Yaz sees stars, nudging it even deeper until it’s sheathed all the way inside her and the little ledge on the end is nestled against her clit. One hand holding it there, she crawls up over her, leaning on her other arm beside her head as she leans down to kiss her open mouth before bringing her lips to her ear. 

“You’re doing so well Yasmin,” she breathes into it, and  _ shit _ Yaz feels herself contract around the length inside her. The Doctor is smirking when she pulls back, fully away of the effect of her words on her, and Yaz would hate her for looking so smug if it wasn’t making her so damn  _ hot _ . 

“This one’s on the larger side but it’s one of my favourites,” she tells her, leaning in to nuzzle her neck and hair, starting to rock the toy just gently inside her, and Yaz doesn’t know which part of that sentence to focus on; the ‘ _one of’_ or the fact that this thing inside her had literally been _inside_ _the Doctor_ too. 

“And you’re taking it  _ so well _ … such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

Yaz  _ hates _ and  _ loves _ that she’d figured out this kink Yaz hadn’t even been aware she had before her - perhaps it was a Doctor specific thing, spawned from an afternoon laid open and exposed before her on a table as she’d pushed gloved fingers inside her and spoken gently and calm to her just like this.

“Doctor,” she whimpers, clutching at her. 

She pulls out of her arms, sitting up again before her, back arched as she rests her free hand on Yaz’s knee again, pushing her legs further apart and looking down directly into her eyes as she withdrawers the toy from her almost all the way before pushing it back inside her, starting to fuck her in a steady rhythm that has Yaz moaning and gasping in moments. 

She twists beneath her, delirious with pleasure, head tossing from side to side on the pillow, mouth open as she listens to the slick sounds of the toy moving in and out of her, feels the Doctor fuck her deep and hard, seeming to nudge against all the right places every single time.

Her hand shoots up to grab at her pillow as the Doctor presses up with the toy even firmer against that spot inside her and Yaz twists to the side, thighs flying together, body shuddering. 

“Nah uh,” she hears the Doctor say, and feels her push at her knee again, “legs open for me, there’s a good girl.”

“Ohhh god,” Yaz groans, not even  _ trying _ to hide the way the words effect her, obediently letting her knees fall open again, laying flat on her back before the Doctor, fist clenched in her pillow. 

She feels the Doctor’s other hand slip from her knee to her stomach and smooth up over it, nails curling into the skin there, scratching just a little, hand spreading greedily over her muscles. 

“God you’re stunning,” she hears her murmur, and blinks open her eyes (when had they even fallen shut?) to stare at her through pleasured-hazed vision to see her looking down at her bare body with unhidden lust in her eyes. Her hand moves from her stomach up to Yaz’s breasts, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh, rubbing her palm over Yaz’s hardened nipple as her other hand works the toy faster inside her. “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen… look at you,” she utters, eyes flickering up to Yaz’s wide ones. “All naked and beautiful, spread out before me… letting me touch you,” she murmurs, eyes hooded and voice soft as she pinches at a nipple and her other wrist gives a little twist. 

Yaz feels her body jolt with a shock of pleasure, and the build is aggressive and sure between her legs and in the pit of her belly - “letting me fuck you… is this what you’ve wanted me to do to you?” She purrs, and Yaz nods hurriedly, brow furrowed as her body winds up tighter, sweat sliding down her neck. “This what you thought about when my fingers were inside you that first time?”

“Fuck -” Yaz pants as the Doctor fucks her faster, “Doctor!”

“When you came for me on my table?”

“I -  _ nghhh -” _

“Just like you’re going to come for me again Yasmin,” she tells her, hand squeezing her breast roughly as she pushes up inside her with the blunt head of the toy. 

“You’re so ready to come aren’t you?”

Another desperate nod, back arching off the bed. 

“And you’ve done  _ so well _ , you’ve taken everything I’ve given you, you’re so wet and open for me, so  _ good _ for me Yasmin…”

“ _ Fu -  _ Doctor,  _ Doctor! -  _ Jane I’m gonna - !”

“That’s it,” she breathes, “come for me like a good girl, come for me  _ now _ Yasmin…”

Her words would be enough to tip Yaz over the edge  _ alone,  _ but combined with the thick silicone length she’s pushing relentlessly into her, Yaz doesn’t have a hope. She climaxes hard, so hard her head spins as it thrashes on the pillow and she twists desperately beneath the Doctor, crying out over and over, tears leaking out from her eyes as her body is wracked with shudders, and the Doctor doesn’t stop fucking her, the knuckle of her thumb hitting firm and precise against her clit with every punishing thrust and just as Yaz’s head begins to clear she feels her body clench and shudder and break apart again. 

She is shaking when she has enough senses to remember where she is, her whole body quivering, wrung out with pleasure from what she’s fairly certain were three consecutive orgasms as she feels the Doctor gently, carefully ease the toy out from inside her, then kiss up over her thigh, and her stomach and chest and her neck. When she gets to Yaz’s cheek, crawled up to lay beside her, she lifts her head with a soft gasp, staring down at her with wide eyes. 

“Yaz!? Are you okay?”

It’s only then that Yaz realises she’s bloody  _ crying _ , has been since the most intense orgasms of her life tore through her, and she sniffs hard, cheeks flushing. 

“It’s fine,” she quickly assures her, absolutely mortified, “I’m fine, it’s - it’s good, good tears, I don’t know why -“ another sniff as she wipes tears from her cheeks, “shit, sorry…”

“Oh,” the Doctor looks relieved, “Yaz,” she chuckles softly, pulling her to her and sliding a hand into her hair, “It’s alright, you don’t need to apologise sweetheart. It happens sometimes you know? It’s perfectly normal.”

“I - huh?”

“Well, an orgasm releases a tonne of chemicals in your brain, and there’s a lot going on neurologically and emotionally in your body during sex - sometimes it can just trigger an emotional response. It’s pretty common actually.”

Yaz lifts her head to blink up at her. “Really?”

“Yep.” Smiling, she lifts a hand to brush away a tear with her thumb. 

Yaz sniffs, still feeling a little embarrassed as she looks back at her. “It’s never happened to me before,” she says, and the Doctor shrugs. 

“Sometimes it can just be the right combination of hormones. Or maybe this time was just… particularly intense.”

“You can say that again,” Yaz mumbles biting her lip as her cheeks flush, and the Doctor beams back at her, delighted, reaching out to stroke her hair back from her face before she pulls her back into her arms, settling down with a sigh with Yaz’s head tucked under her chin. 

She feels safe here, Yaz realises, and realises that she really  _ doesn’t _ need to be embarrassed - about anything. The Doctor would never make her feel that way. The Doctor is…  _ everything. _

“Jane,” Yaz finds herself murmuring against her neck, fingers curling into her ribs anxiously as her heart pounds. 

“Hmm?”

“I know… I know it’s  _ crazy _ soon and - and probably stupid but…”

“What is it?” the Doctor nudges when Yaz trails off and hesitates, and she bites her lip.  _ She’s safe here _ . Yaz swallows and takes a breath. 

“I think I’m falling for you,” she whispers. 

The woman pressed against her inhales sharply, and then carefully dislodges Yaz from where her face is tucked into her neck so she can look into her eyes. 

“Yasmin Khan,” she breathes, her eyes full of wonder, and leans in to press her forehead to hers. “I’ve already fallen.”

\--

_ Six months later _

—

“Like this?”

“Mhm, that’s it. Now open it, like I showed you - carefully.”

Yaz does as she’s instructed, easing the instrument open and watching in fascination as the Doctor is opened up before her.

“Oh my god,” she murmurs, “it’s wider than I thought.” Her eyes flick up to the Doctors. “Is it always this much?”

“Yep. Okay, press that little button on the end…”

Yaz does so, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when a light comes on so she can see straight inside the Doctor’s -

“Woah. That’s…  _ weird. _ ”

“Oi, do you mind. It’s exactly the same as yours you know.”

“No,” Yaz giggles, feeling like a teenager learning about sex in school. “I don’t mean you, I just mean… seeing inside like this.”

“Okay, so look closely,” the Doctor tells her. “That’s it… at the back, that round bump is the cervix - can you see?”

“Yeah,” Yaz murmurs, amazed. “Wow. Can’t believe this is what I look like inside. I can’t believe you’ve  _ seen _ the inside of me like this,” she giggles, wishing she could be more mature about this. 

“I’ve seen the inside of a lot of women like this Yaz, it’s my job,” the Doctor states matter of factly. 

“I know,” Yaz grins. She asks her questions as she stares at what’s in front of her and the Doctor answers them all carefully, explaining everything to Yaz in a soft, gentle voice. She would be a good teacher, Yaz can’t help but think. 

“Okay you finished looking?” She says after a short while, “because it’s getting a little uncomfortable now.”

“Oh shit, sorry baby,” Yaz fumbles with the device, closing it back up, and listening to the Doctor sigh as she eases it back out. “Okay?”

“Mhm,” she smiles happily down at Yaz and reaches for her, pulling her up to lay next to her on the bed and tangling her fingers with Yaz’s own. “Perfect,” she purrs, “I can just think of something else I’d  _ much _ rather have inside me instead…”

Yaz snorts as the Doctor snakes their joined hands down over her stomach. 

“That’s terrible.”

“I know,” she grins. 

“Hey,” Yaz smirks, a twinkle in her eye as she smooths her hand over the Doctor’s bare inner thigh. “You could teach me how to do a pelvic next,” she accompanies the lewd suggestion with a waggle of her eyebrows that makes her girlfriend laugh out loud. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure you know how to do those already,” she grins as Yaz lets her fingertips dance across slickened folds and enjoys the hitch to the Doctor’s breath. “In fact… I seem to remember you gave me a pretty thorough one this morning with your tongue…”

She lets out a rather un-doctor-like shriek when Yaz tickles her side, trying to twist away as Yaz wrestles her playfully beneath her. 

“Cheeky,” Yaz grins when she has her pinned. Happily, it seems, if the way the Doctor is gazing up at her through smiling, darkened eyes is anything to go by. 

She leans down and the Doctor tilts her chin up to eagerly accept the kiss she presses to her lips, humming happily into her mouth before she pulls away.

“Tell me,” Yaz breathes, fingers slipping down between the Doctor’s legs and parting her folds.

She sighs, hips rising up into the pressure. “Hmm?”

Yaz swallows before continuing; “if you were my patient,” she murmurs, “tell me what I’d do…”

The Doctor’s lips part as she gazes up at her, the implication sinking in and a slow smile coming to her lips. “You’ve really got a kink for this haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” Yaz grins, dropping her head to her shoulder to hide her pink cheeks. “Can you blame me?” She murmurs, turning her head to press a kiss to the Doctor’s neck. “It  _ was _ the first orgasm you gave me…”

“First of many,” She quips. 

“Oh so many,” Yaz agrees, grinning into her neck. She feels the Doctor take her free hand, and moves back when she nudges at her, sitting up between the Doctor’s legs.

“Here,” She says softly, pressing Yaz’s hand to her abdomen. She wriggles a bit, shifting her knees up and covering Yaz’s other hand between her legs with her own too. “Inside - two fingers… _ oh, _ yeah, thats it… hang on.” She shifts again, lifting a leg so she has a better angle to slip two of her own fingers inside herself behind Yaz’s, grunting a little at the pressure.

“Doctor -“

“It’s fine,” she breathes, and uses her hands to guide Yaz’s, pressing her fingers up inside her and pushing down on her stomach. “Feel,” She says softly. 

“What am I feeling for?” Yaz murmurs, entranced by the hitch of the Doctor’s breath and the way her body moulds around her, by the soft slickness of her inside. 

“Just… feel.”

She lets her guide her movements, hand covering hers guiding her to rock against her, fingers pressing inside her, curled around towards her other hand, the Doctor’s hips rocking into the touch. 

“That’s it,” she breathes, a glisten of sweat on her brow, tongue darting out to wet parted pink lips. “A little deeper - there! Yes, that’s… that’s good, that’s good,” she pants, pressing Yaz’s fingers firmer inside her. “There, feel that?” She breathes. 

“Here?”

“Bit further - ah -  _ there  _ \- feel?”

“Yeah… what is it?” 

“My g-spot.”

“Doctor!” Yaz gasps, bursting out laughing as she grins up at her. “Is that a technical term?”

“No, that’s a don’t-you-dare-stop term,” she smirks back, but the shortness of her breath and the glint in her eye belies how aroused she really is, and Yaz moves her other hand from her stomach so she can brace it beside her head and lean back down over her as she fucks her steadily. 

“I don’t think this is how a pelvic exam is supposed to go,” she grins down at her, and the Doctor speeds up the pressure of her hand against Yaz’s. 

“No,” she agrees, a teasing lilt to her voice, “But it’s about to end the same way your first one did.”

Yaz gasps at her words, laughing around the flush to her face (even after all this time), and curls her fingers further round inside her, nudging and pressing in a way that was certain to drive her crazy, thumb wriggling round to knock against her clit and coax a cry from her parted lips. 

“Mmm,” the Doctor hums happily when Yaz has brought her to the edge and over, and they lay panting together against the sheets. “Very good exam Yaz,” she says, “Very thorough. Ten out of ten.”

“Shut up,” Yaz giggles, swatting at her. 

“You can have my job.”

“Hmm,” Yaz hums, curling into her slide and slipping a bare leg between her girlfriend’s, “I think I prefer it when you’re the Doctor,” she purrs.

The Doctor turns her head on her pillow to grin at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“In that case…” she says, a mischievous glint in her eye as she crawls over her, “I think it’s time for your appointment Miss Khan,” she waggles her eyebrows, hands skimming over Yaz’s bare sides and teasing along the edge of her knickers.

“That’s terrible,” Yaz giggles as she lets her roll her beneath her and strip off her underwear.

“You love it,” the Doctor grins, kissing her way up a bare thigh.

“Yeah,” Yaz smiles, fingers threading into blonde hair and gripping in eager anticipation, “I do.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! So going by the numbers a LOT of people seem to have been reading this fic which is great, and I wanna thanks you all so much - but I also wanna know what you think!! I know I wrote this a while ago but us writers literally live for feedback so I would love to hear your thoughts if you have time to drop a comment 🥰 I'm still rather fond of this one I have to admit 🥰 
> 
> Much love to everyone who's read and commented and kudos etc! <3


End file.
